


Sagittarius

by AriasOfSnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriasOfSnow/pseuds/AriasOfSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La razón por la que Chanyeol participaba en las peleas no era el afán de protagonismo como tal, no, pero puede que tuviera bastante que ver con la pura ansia de competir. No se trataba de ser el más conocido, sino de ser el mejor. Y no sólo de los combates callejeros, sino también de la élite, de la Liga, y para ello estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagittarius

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se escribió como entrada para participar en la primera edición del Fic Exchange Cara y Cruz de EXO, que se celebró en la primavera, verano de 2015.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que os guste <3

**Ronda Cero**

—¡Y bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros, al combate final de esta noche!

 

Chanyeol tomó aire, sonriendo bajo la máscara de metal que le cubría el rostro, y lanzó algo parecido a un grito de guerra – un aullido que llegó al exterior deformado por su distorsionador de voz, pero que la pequeña multitud que se había congregado a su alrededor coreó igualmente. Su rival, al otro lado del campo vallado, se tensó visiblemente bajo el disfraz que ocultaba su identidad al público: era más ancho y más fuerte que él, y hasta hacía pocos meses había sido uno de los combatientes favoritos de los suburbios, pero para aquella pelea no contaba con el favor de las masas y lo sabía.

 

Chanyeol casi habría sentido pena por él. _Casi._ Si no fuera porque las masas en cuestión habían dejado de llamarlo a él (Mizar. ¿Quién demonios podía entrar a combatir con semejante alias _?)_ para pasar a corear su nombre. Como tenía que ser, lo que tenían que gritar. _Phoenix_.

 

—Ten cuidado —dijo una voz tras él, tan distorsionada como las de todos los combatientes, pero perfectamente familiar para Chanyeol después de todo—. ¿Has visto alguna vez el estilo de pelea de ese hombre? Su robot es una máquina de destruir; si consigue atrapar al tuyo…

 

—La táctica es sencilla, _Kai_ —murmuró el chico, dándole la espalda a su amigo para girarse hacia el hombre que estaba haciendo las veces de juez y se estaba dedicando a recitar una retahíla de normas de combate que Chanyeol iba a incumplir de todas formas—. Se trata de, ya sabes, frenar primero. Y acelerar después. Y luego reventarlo. No hay manera de que pueda conmigo si utilizo la Sagittarius.

 

—Puede que no. Pero puede, también, que te acaben dando una paliza si descubren hasta qué punto te estás saltando las reglas.

 

—Si me descubren.

 

—Si te descubren.

 

Jongin – su compañero de universidad, alias Kai en los combates de robots – parecía dispuesto a añadir algo más, pero se retiró a su lugar tras él en cuanto el juez volvió a alzar la voz. Los dos formaban un buen equipo en los combates clandestinos, tenía que admitirlo, y había luchado bien hasta que lo habían derrotado hacía un par de peleas, pero Chanyeol era el mejor de los dos. Si por Jongin fuera, sus combates se habrían quedado en un par de escapadas rebeldes algún que otro fin de semana – un método como otro cualquiera de huir de la presión universitaria, y de sentirse contrario al sistema haciendo algo ilegal – pero Chanyeol siempre había necesitado _más._ Era el modo en el que los gritos del público cubrían todo lo demás, el fuego que le ardía en las venas cuando manejaba su pequeño robot oro y fuego para entrar en combate.

 

Él estaba hecho para superar a los demás, para ser el mejor de todos, para entrar a la Liga.

 

—¿Estáis todos preparados? —gritó entonces el juez, enmascarado como los propios combatientes, con el mismo distorsionador que convertía su voz en un sonido metálico e irreconocible, y el coro de aullidos del público devolvió a Chanyeol a la realidad, a su esquina en aquel campo de combate de robots improvisado, sobre el suelo de madera y planchas de metal de un bar de los suburbios—. A la izquierda, tenemos a Mizar y a su bot, el Demoledor. ¡Y a la derecha está Phoenix!

 

Las voces se alzaron en un clamor ensordecedor y Chanyeol sonrió, viendo a Mizar, frente a él, aferrar los mandos del control remoto de su robot con unas manos enguantadas y grandes como palas. El chico hizo lo propio, comportándose como el mentiroso que era y colocando los dedos sobre las palancas del mando que sostenía entre las manos.

 

Como si aquella cosa fuera lo que en realidad estaba controlando su robot. Como si no estuviera haciendo trampas.

 

—¡A vuestros puestos, combatientes! —exclamó el juez—. ¡Comienza la cuenta atrás!

 

El público se volvió loco, gritando los números al unísono. _Diez_ , exclamaron, _nueve, ocho_ ; y Chanyeol sonrió bajo la máscara, bajo el casco que le cubría la cabeza por completo.

 

—Activando Sagittarius —susurró, con una voz tan tenue que nadie, ni siquiera Jongin, habría podido oírlo—. Verificando frecuencias. Comprobando niveles.

 

_Siete, seis_ , corearon los asistentes, y algo en el interior del casco de Chanyeol se iluminó. Una sucesión de indicadores, parámetros que corroboraban que la tecnología que estaba a punto de usar estaba lista y sus constantes vitales, en orden; que Sagittarius estaba sincronizado con su frecuencia cerebral, preparado para mover su pequeño robot con el pensamiento. _Cinco, cuatro_ , y Mizar se inclinó hacia delante sobre su mando, haciendo que su bot golpeara el suelo con uno de sus pies metálicos, llevándose una ovación. _Tres, dos_ , y Chanyeol ahogó una carcajada, sin dignarse a responder a la provocación.

 

_Uno,_ y el bar entero guardó un silencio expectante. Y luego el juez gritó:

 

—¡Cero!

 

Y todo empezó.

 

El robot de Mizar era más grande, estaba mejor equipado para destruir, y su dueño lo sabía. Su estilo de combate habitual (que Chanyeol había visto alguna que otra vez en los streams y que, había que admitir, resultaba bastante efectivo) consistía en lanzarse hacia delante, atacar y destruir, y, por un momento, el chico se permitió seguirle el juego, dejarle creer que podía acorralarlo.

 

Controlar algo mediante Sagittarius era tan sencillo como _pensar_ : con la práctica adecuada, era como manejar un miembro más del propio cuerpo, como mover un brazo o una pierna; igual de preciso, igual de rápido, y a Chanyeol no le costó fingir torpeza, hacer retroceder a su robot casi tambaleándose, esquivando los ataques del bot rival casi como si lo hiciera por casualidad, como si estuviera _perdiendo._

 

—Frena —murmuró para sí, obligando a su robot a retroceder, aporreando los botones del mando falso entre sus dedos como si aquello fuera a valer para algo.

 

—¡Vamos, chaval! ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¡He apostado medio millón de won por ti! —gritó una voz a su espalda, respaldada por muchas otras. El público estaba enfadado con él, sí, embrutecido, y Mizar estaba bajando la guardia, lanzando ataques cada vez más potentes como si pensara que el combate ya estaba ganado, que podía terminarlo en menos de cinco minutos.

 

Tal vez estuviera en lo cierto, pero no de la manera que él probablemente esperase.

 

“Sincronía con Sagittarius: 99%,” dijo una vocecilla, metálica, inhumana y aniñada en su cabeza. “Preparados para _burst,”_ añadió, y Chanyeol sonrió.

 

Su robot estaba hecho para el ataque, equipado con tres cuchillas retráctiles, y el chico le hizo sacar la más pequeña, golpear con ella el grueso caparazón de acero que recubría al bot rival. La hoja rebotó y Mizar soltó una carcajada. Chanyeol había dejado un flanco abierto y su oponente, tal y como él había querido, no tardó en aprovecharse de ello, golpeando a su robot, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared metálica.

 

Los dispositivos de alarma en el visor de Chanyeol saltaron, parpadeando en rojo, molestos. Había daños en la carcasa, en la cuchilla pequeña. Nada relevante.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Phoenix? —exclamó Mizar mientras ordenaba a su bot, enorme y tosco, acercarse al suyo, caído, inmóvil. La sincronía con Sagittarius seguía al 99%, el _burst_ estaba listo; a Chanyeol le hervía la sangre en las venas—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Irle a llorar a tu mamá?

 

—Nunca —replicó Chanyeol. “ _Frena_ ,” volvió a repetir para sí. El robot rival estaba ya encima del suyo, alzando su puño reforzado con el objetivo de darle lo que para todos sería el golpe final, el fin de su racha de victorias. Lo dejó quieto, en alto, para que el público lo ovacionara. Y Chanyeol lo vio entonces, durante el espacio que duró aquel segundo: los cables que conectaban el brazo de aquel monstruo al resto de su cuerpo humanoide. A su alcance. Vulnerables. “ _Y ahora acelera. Y reviéntalo.”_

 

_El juego era suyo._

 

Sólo tuvo que pensarlo. Extraer cuchilla principal. Activar _burst._ Atacar.

 

Y al momento siguiente su robot estaba en pie, rápido como el rayo, clavando una hoja recta y dorada en aquella maraña de cables. Chanyeol parpadeó una vez y todo eran chispas. Volvió a parpadear y el bot rival zumbaba y temblaba, con el brazo con el que había intentado rematarlo separado de su cuerpo y chisporroteando a sus pies.

 

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Mizar, pero Chanyeol no le dejó tiempo ni de tomar aire. El hombre de los quinientos mil won no era el único que había apostado dinero en aquel combate.

 

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? —se permitió replicar, simplemente porque estaba ganando y _podía_ —. ¿Irle a llorar a tu mamá? ¿O vas a preferir llorar tú solo?

 

Mizar estaba enfadado, pero no tenía nada que hacer, y todos los presentes lo sabían. El bot de Chanyeol era rápido, demasiado rápido, y no tardó en venírsele encima, atacando todas las juntas en la armadura de su rival hasta desconectarle el segundo brazo del cuerpo; hasta hundirle su cuchilla principal en la articulación de la rodilla con un chisporroteo, haciéndolo precipitarse al suelo, incapacitado, mientras por la sala se extendía un desagradable olor a quemado.

 

Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada. Luego, y creyendo que iba a explotar de tensión, de excitación, de pura _euforia_ , Chanyeol soltó una carcajada.

 

—Vaya, creo que he ganado, ¿no?

 

A juzgar por el modo en el que lo alzó la cabeza Mizar, que había corrido al centro de la improvisada arena de combate para recoger el montón de planchas de metal y tuercas en las que se había convertido su amado Demoledor, el otro hombre parecía más que dispuesto a partirlo a _él_ en pedazos, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando el público volvió a gritar, cuando todos ellos, con Jongin por delante, lo rodearon para vitorear su nombre, para alzarlo a hombros como si fuera alguna clase de súper héroe.

 

—¡Oh, dios, te has lucido! —exclamó su amigo junto a su oído—. ¡Por un momento pensé que te tenía! Le has dado la vuelta al combate en medio minuto.

 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Y ahora quiero todo mi dinero y un pase de entrada a la Liga, gracias —respondió Chanyeol, hablando medio en serio, medio en broma, cuando los brazos que lo sostenían lo soltaron y pudo, por fin, encararse con el juez—. ¿Cuánto he ganado? —quiso saber, eufórico y todavía rodeado por su público, preguntándose si alguna de las personas que estaban allí lo habría grabado, si aquel combate terminaría en internet—. Ese dinero va a venirme muy bien, ¿cuánto ha sido?

 

El juez permaneció un momento en silencio, observándolo desde detrás de su máscara antes de responder. Fue cuando empezó a decir la cantidad total (un número maravilloso, seguido, por cierto, de muchos ceros) cuando un sonido perforó el caos auditivo que había reinado hasta entonces en el bar, destacando, chillón y alarmante, sobre todo lo demás.

 

El ruido, conocido por todos, de una sirena.

 

De las sirenas de la policía, viniendo de todas partes y de ninguna. Y de repente había luces rojas y azules en las ventanas, el público que había acudido al combate huía y Chanyeol había perdido de vista a Jongin entre la multitud.

 

Por primera vez en meses, el chico sintió miedo: los combates de robots eran algo ilegal; _muy, muy ilegal_ , y aquello era una redada.

 

Tenía que salir de allí.

 

Chanyeol había combatido otras veces en aquel lugar – no en vano ese bar de mala muerte era uno de los lugares de fama reciente para las peleas de bots. Tenía la ventaja de pasar prácticamente inadvertido en los suburbios: era tan sólo un tugurio más en uno de los barrios de peor fama de la ciudad, discreto y lejos de los ojos de la gente respetable, pero lo que tenía de inaccesible a la hora de entrar también lo tenía cuando se quería salir, sobre todo con la policía bloqueando la única puerta. La mayoría de la gente estaba corriendo hacia ella, aprovechándose del exceso de aforo y de la confusión, contando (acertadamente) con que una sola patrulla de policía no podría atrapar a trescientas personas si corrían todas a la vez para intentar huir, pero Chanyeol no podía permitirse arriesgarse.

 

El público de los combates de bots solía acudir a las peleas a cara descubierta, o tapándose el rostro con máscaras de tela. _Ver_ no era ilegal, después de todo, si no se apostaba, y era difícil saber quién lo había hecho y quién no. Si te atrapaban, lo peor que podía ocurrirte era pasar una noche nada agradable en el calabozo, pero eso era todo. Combatir, sin embargo, tenía otras consecuencias.

 

Consecuencias que podrían acabar con él expulsado de la universidad, por no hablar de en la cárcel. Y si la policía lo atrapaba, no podría poner excusas. No cuando llevaba el traje de combatiente completo y Phoenix, su alter ego, era lo suficientemente famoso en internet como para que cualquiera pudiera reconocerlo a partir de su armadura roja y dorada y su casco.

 

Ah, no. No.

 

El sonido de las alarmas era cada vez más fuerte, las luces rojas y azules se volvían cada vez más intensas al otro lado de las ventanas sucias de la parte frontal del bar. Los policías estaban fuera, Chanyeol oía los gritos, el forcejeo, y cada vez estaba más claro que no iba a poder salir por delante, así que decidió dar media vuelta, recoger a su minibot caído del suelo y echar a correr hacia el único sitio donde recordaba haber visto una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle salir por ella al exterior.

 

El ventanuco que estaba en el lugar más infernal de todo aquel maldito bar. También conocido como el ventanuco encima del lavabo del baño de caballeros.

 

La puerta de acceso al aseo estaba hecha de acero roñoso, y Chanyeol casi pudo sentir la mugre en el picaporte pegándose al material de sus guantes cuando la cerró tras de sí, al mismo tiempo que los ruidos en la habitación al otro lado se hacían más fuertes, más violentos.

 

—Mierda —murmuró entre dientes, dando un respingo ante el sonido distorsionado electrónicamente de su propia voz. Una vez terminados los combates y disipada la excitación que le había corrido por las venas, su seguridad en sí mismo estaba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados y todo lo que quedaba de Phoenix, el campeón de los combates callejeros e ídolo de masas en los sectores _underground_ de internet, era un estudiante universitario tembloroso, vestido con un traje de metal asfixiante y ahogándose dentro de su casco en un baño diminuto que olía a cloaca—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

 

Su vía a la salvación, en forma de ventana abierta, estaba a tan solo tres pasos de él, sobre el lavabo, desembocando en un callejón oscuro y silencioso, que no parecía estar vigilado (¡ja!). Trepar como pudo sobre el lavabo para alcanzarlo fue más sencillo de lo que había creído en un principio, pero si había algo que Chanyeol nunca había sido, era precisamente grácil y elegante, y su torpeza congénita no tardó en manifestarse. La superficie cerámica del lavabo era resbaladiza, y el chico patinó en ella tan pronto como intentó auparse hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, únicamente librándose de caerse hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que se aferró a éste. Consiguió salir tras unos segundos eternos, prácticamente cayendo hacia delante a través de la ventana, y precipitándose hecho un guiñapo contra el suelo. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra el pavimento agrietado que cubría el callejón (que, gracias a dios, estaba vacío) y, si bien el casco que llevaba amortiguó el impacto casi por completo, algo debió de dañarse en los circuitos internos de Sagittarius, porque los sensores se volvieron locos, con los indicadores parpadeando en rojo delante de su línea de visión y las alarmas pitando en sus oídos.

 

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… —lo último que necesitaba Chanyeol en mitad de una redada era darle más pistas a la policía sobre su identidad, pero el soniquete agudo de las alertas le estaba perforando los tímpanos, así que no tuvo más remedio que presionar el botón de apertura de emergencia del casco, aspirando el aire frío de la noche casi con alivio cuando pudo sacárselo por la cabeza. Seguía sentado en el suelo, tal y como había caído al salir por la ventana, y por un momento se permitió respirar en paz, quieto en la calleja sucia entre dos enormes edificios de cemento gris, ignorando los sonidos de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando a tan sólo unos metros de allí—. Tengo que irme —murmuró.

 

El traje de Phoenix era pesado e incómodo, una especie de armadura ajustada de cuero marrón oscuro y metal rojo y dorado, similar a la que llevaban el resto de combatientes. Tenía tres iguales, aquella y dos más, escondidas por piezas con el resto de repuestos para robots que tenía en casa, las tres fabricadas a mano por él. Le habían costado esfuerzo y dinero, y se odió a sí mismo por un momento por estar dispuesto a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya había tenido que quitarse el casco y no podría pasar desapercibido con media armadura. Dándose toda la prisa posible, se quitó el disfraz pieza por pieza, sintiéndose extrañamente liviano con la sudadera y los vaqueros que había llevado debajo, los mismos con los que había ido a la universidad aquella mañana.

 

Después, y con un suspiro, recogió del suelo su robot, lo metió dentro del casco (funcionaban con tecnología Sagittarius, después de todo, no podía dejar aquello allí) y echó a correr en el sentido contrario a la puerta del bar, dando gracias por el hecho de que a la policía no se le hubiera ocurrido bloquear el callejón antes de la redada.

 

Aquella parte de la ciudad era como un laberinto, pero Chanyeol siempre había pensado que la conocía bien. Todo eran edificios grises, suelos con grietas y restaurantes de mala muerte, en los que Jongin y él habían cenado más de una vez tras las peleas y que ahora se sucedían uno detrás de otro como manchas borrosas mientras corría, pero él habría podido orientarse allí con los ojos cerrados. Todo recto estaba el viejo cine abandonado, en el que se rumoreaba que la Liga se había reunido alguna vez, y al oeste estaba el viejo depósito de agua. Si, desde donde estaba, giraba a la derecha, no tardaría en desembocar en una de las calles más grandes, que no lo dejaría en las zonas respetables de la ciudad si avanzaba en línea recta.

 

Estaba cerca, sí. Habían estado a punto de pillarlo aquella vez, pero había conseguido librarse. La única pega era que, a pesar de haber ganado en el combate, no había llegado a cobrar el dinero de su victoria, ni a recuperar el que había apostado antes de combatir, lo que quería decir que iba a tener que vivir arruinado el resto del mes. Y eso era estupendo. _Estupendo._ Pero al menos no era tan malo como podría haberlo sido todo si…

 

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién va?

 

Sorprendido y sintiendo un ramalazo de pánico en el pecho, Chanyeol se detuvo en seco. Apenas tuvo tiempo, obedeciendo a una especie de impulso visceral, de lanzar el casco con el robot que todavía sostenía bajo el brazo contra la pila de basura y escombros a su derecha antes de que una linterna lo enfocara, cegándolo momentáneamente.

 

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar la voz. Chanyeol parpadeó una vez, y otra más, rezando para que lo que pensaba que estaba ocurriendo no estuviera pasando en realidad. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, lo primero que vio fueron los uniformes azules de dos policías con cara de bastantes pocos amigos—. Estamos en mitad de una redada. Documentación, por favor.

 

Muy posiblemente, la horda de fans de Phoenix en internet estarían dando por hecho que su ídolo había escapado tal y como combatía: con fiereza, agresividad y elegancia. Todo lo que pudo hacer Chanyeol fue separar los labios y boquear como una pescadilla fuera del agua, pidiéndoles a todos los dioses del cielo que a aquellos dos policías no se les ocurriera registrar entre la basura.

 

—¿Redada? —repitió, tratando de parecer lo más idiota posible y sintiendo que la voz le temblaba—. ¿Cómo que redada? ¿Redada por qué?

 

—Combates de minibots —gruñó uno de los policías, quitándole el carnet de identidad tan pronto como Chanyeol lo sacó de su cartera y girándolo para observar su dirección con cara de bastantes pocos amigos—. Señor… Park —lo llamó, volviendo a enfocarle el rostro con la linterna—. Según su identificación, vive usted en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Tenemos orden de llevar a comisaría a todos los sospechosos de participar en actividades ilegales. ¿Podría usted explicarnos lo que hace aquí solo?

 

—Uhm —Chanyeol se mordió el labio. No tenía excusa: la gente decente, en teoría como él, nunca acudía a aquella zona de la ciudad por motivos legítimos. Y aun así, tuvo que intentarlo—. Me… ¿Me gusta pasear por aquí? Es relajante.

 

—¿Encuentra usted relajante pasear por un suburbio a las tres y media de la mañana?

 

Chanyeol se encogió de hombros, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno. De pequeño, su madre le había dicho que sonreír le abriría muchas puertas. Al parecer, no había tenido en cuenta las de la comisaría.

 

—Van a detenerme, ¿verdad? —preguntó, intentando, al menos, parecer lo suficientemente estúpido como para que no se les ocurriera pensar que era uno de los combatientes. Al parecer, su táctica funcionó, porque los dos policías lo miraron como si fuera idiota.

 

—Venga usted con nosotros —dijo uno de ellos, y Chanyeol, resignado, suspiró, haciendo un mohín. Iba a cargársela de todas formas, así que, ya que estaba, más le valía caerse con todo el equipo.

 

—Uhm —murmuró—. Sé que puede que sea de mala educación pedirlo así pero, ¿podría hacer antes de que me encierren una llamadita?

 

**Primera Ronda**

Una parte de Chanyeol (muy posiblemente la misma chispa problemática que lo había hecho entrar en competiciones de peleas de robots ilegales) habría considerado que había algo casi _romántico_ en ser detenido y arrojado de cabeza al calabozo del distrito. La policía no tenía nada contra él y por definición aquello parecía una aventura memorable: algo emocionante que contar a sus amigos en cuanto pudiera, por fin, salir de allí.

 

Cuando había llegado al calabozo, por tanto, y al descubrir que no había pruebas ni para multarlo, ni para condenarlo, ni para expulsarlo de la universidad, había estado casi embelesado.

 

—Nunca he estado encerrado en una celda —le había dicho al policía que había cerrado la puerta tras él, y que lo había estado mirando como si se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con alguna clase de objeto contundente—. Es… curioso, ¿sabe usted?

 

Su captor había vuelto a su escritorio rezongando y sin responderle, y Chanyeol se había visto solo en una celda diseñada para ser ocupada por una decena de personas, pero que ahora estaba vacía; un espacio diminuto, iluminado con la artificial luz blanquecina de una lámpara fluorescente y con un banco de metal, verde y duro, pegado a una de las paredes, como único mobiliario.

 

Siendo sincero, Chanyeol había esperado salir de ahí en poco más de media hora, y había ido a sentarse a una esquina casi como si estuviera en el set de una película, observando el espacio a su alrededor con una curiosidad que había ido apagándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en aburrimiento primero y en algo similar a preocupación después.

 

Cuando las puertas, finalmente, se abrieron, ya había amanecido al otro lado, y Chanyeol llevaba tantas horas tratando de dormir sentado en aquel banco del averno que debía de tener todas y cada una de las costuras de sus vaqueros grabadas de forma indeleble en el trasero. Su cuerpo se negó a moverse, agarrotado por lo incómodo de su asiento y su postura y exhausto por la falta de sueño, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el recién llegado habló, con un tono tan hastiado que el chico sintió que las comisuras de los labios se le curvaban inevitablemente hacia arriba.

 

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez, Park? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo, te las has apañado para acabar en una celda a las cuatro de la mañana?

 

—Eran las tres y media —se defendió Chanyeol, levantándose del banco con un gesto que estaba en algún punto intermedio entre una sonrisa triunfante y una mueca de dolor—. ¿Dónde estabas tú? —añadió con un mohín—. Te he llamado hace cuatro horas, Baekhyunnie.

 

El chico en cuestión resopló, ajustándose con dos dedos finos las gafas de pasta negra que empezaban a resbalársele por la nariz. Con la ropa enorme y vieja que siempre utilizaba para ir a la universidad (“necesito estar cómodo para trabajar en mi proyecto, Chanyeol, se supone que no voy a la clase para limitarme a dormir y pretender ser atractivo, como hacéis Jongin y tú”), Byun Baekhyun habría parecido prácticamente un niño de no ser por el modo en absoluto adorable en el que lo estaba mirando.

 

—Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana cuando me has despertado para decirme que habías acabado detenido por pasear inocentemente por los suburbios de madrugada—declaró con voz neutra—. Estoy a meses de mi exposición, duermo cinco horas al día. No pretenderías que sacrificase todas mis horas de sueño para venir a buscarte hasta aquí.

 

—Pues, uh… ¿Sí?

 

—Incorrecto —replicó Baekhyun, tratando de parecer muy serio, pero sin poder esconder del todo la chispa de burla en sus ojos—. No iba a salir corriendo de casa para pagar _tu_ fianza con mi dinero, especialmente cuando te mereces todos y cada uno de los segundos que pases en este calabozo.

 

—Eres una mala persona.

 

—Puede. Y tú eres idiota, pero ya me he acostumbrado a tener que tratar contigo. La vida es dura, a veces —tras dar la conversación por acabada, y sonriéndole sin esperar una respuesta, Baekhyun giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a hablar con el policía que lo había custodiado toda la madrugada, apartándose el flequillo oscuro de la frente antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio a rellenar el papeleo que lo sacaría, por fin, de aquella celda. Todavía de pie, y con las manos aferrando los barrotes, Chanyeol lo observó debatiéndose entre fruncir el ceño y sonreír. Sabía, después de todo, que su mejor amigo destacaba en ser impertinente y adorable a partes iguales, del mismo modo que _sabía_ que si Baekhyun lo había dejado allí toda la noche era porque estaba enfadado, y nada bueno ocurría nunca cuando Baekhyun estaba enfadado con él.

 

El otro chico fue todo sonrisas mientras firmaba todas las actas, pagaba la fianza y caminaba delante de un recién liberado Chanyeol al exterior. No se giró a mirarlo hasta que hubieron dejado atrás la comisaría del distrito y doblado la esquina, deteniéndose junto a una pequeña moto azul precariamente encadenada a una farola.

 

—¿Dónde has pasado la noche, Yeol? —le preguntó, tomando aire antes de girarse hacia él—. Antes de terminar en la comisaría, quiero decir. Porque me parece muy raro que te hayan detenido en los suburbios justamente el día en el que las redes sociales estaban revolucionadas porque ha habido una redada durante una sesión de combates de minibots.

 

—Uhm. ¿Ha habido combates de minibots esta noche? —fue todo lo que alcanzó a repetir Chanyeol, como un idiota, a falta de una mejor excusa. Baekhyun volvió a mirarlo como si, en efecto, fuera imbécil antes de inclinarse para buscar algo en la guantera bajo el asiento de la motocicleta. Los ojos del chico siguieron por un instante el modo en el que su jersey de punto demasiado grande se le deslizó sobre los muslos al agacharse; al parpadear, sin embargo, se vio obligado a fijarlos en el casco rojo que su amigo prácticamente le había estampado contra las manos.

 

—Oh, vamos, ¿vas a decirme que no lo sabías? La última vez que lo comprobé, tenías un _feed_ entero con información en tiempo real de todos los combates. Tenías hasta estadísticas, Park. _Estadísticas._

 

—Las estadísticas son sólo para los combates de la Liga —trató de protestar Chanyeol con voz débil, pero el modo en el que Baekhyun lo estaba ignorando para colocarse en la cabeza su propio casco lo hizo volver a la realidad y sentirse levemente mareado—. Espera, espera, ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

 

—¿A clase? La universidad empieza en una hora.

 

—¿Y pretendes que vaya contigo en esa cosa? —murmuró Chanyeol señalando la moto.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y vas a conducir tú?

 

—Afirmativo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

 

—Sí: _soy demasiado joven para morir_.

 

—Mala suerte —Baekhyun prácticamente se encaramó en la parte delantera del sillín y le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que Chanyeol parpadeó, todavía atontado por su noche sin dormir en el calabozo—. Tus opciones son, ya sabes, venir conmigo y tener tiempo para tomarte un café antes de entrar a clase o ir en metro y muy posiblemente llegar tarde. Tú verás.

 

Si consideraba las capacidades (imprudentes, suicidas, _nulas_ ) de conducción de su mejor amigo, Chanyeol tenía muy claro qué opción prefería. Estaba a punto de decir que, si se daba prisa, probablemente tardaría menos de una hora desde aquella comisaría al campus de la universidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo y la broma se le murió en los labios antes de poder ponerle voz.

 

Teniendo en cuenta cómo había terminado la noche anterior para él, no podía ir a la universidad sin más. Había… ciertos asuntos pendientes que tenía que arreglar, cuanto antes mejor, y si no quería que su tutor volviera a llamarle al despacho para reñirle por perder clases, iba a necesitar ayuda para poder atar todos los cabos en menos de una hora.

 

—De hecho, Baekhyun —comenzó, sintiendo el cerebro casi liquidificado en su cabeza y jurándose y perjurándose que nunca, jamás, volvería a no dormir—. Puede que necesite que me lleves a un sitio antes de ir a clase.

 

Baekhyun arqueó las cejas. Las dos.

 

—¿Ahora?

 

—Sí, ahora. Verás… —no habría manera humana de librarse de la bronca de su vida por lo que iba a decir, así que decidió que, si iba a enfrentarse a su muerte segura, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser lo más directo posible y esperar por ello un mínimo de piedad—. ¿Recuerdas los famosos combates de minibots en los que yo no estaba participando? ¿Esos en los que ha habido una redada? Pues… Puede y sólo puede que estuviese probando la tecnología Sagittarius en el robot con el que definitivamente _no_ estaba combatiendo allí. Y puede también que la policía apareciese de pronto y tuviera que, bueno, ya sabes. Tirar el robot y el casco. A un contenedor en mitad de los suburbios.

 

— _Qué…_ —Baekhyun lo miró petrificado, con las manos crispadas sobre el manillar—. ¿Has tirado el proyecto en el que estás basando toda tu beca literalmente a la basura? No puedo creerlo. No puedo…

 

—Qué puedo decir, soy un hombre de riesgo. La vida sería muy aburrida si no. Y además, no fue exactamente así. Estaba huyendo de la policía cuando me acorralaron, y entonces…

 

—Chanyeol.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres imbécil?

 

Y el chico jamás en su vida habría dejado que nadie dudara de su capacidad intelectual, pero por una vez, sólo por una, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callado.

 

\--

 

Definitivamente, Chanyeol era imbécil.

 

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —prácticamente gimoteó, dejándose caer como un peso muerto sobre una de las sillas de plástico verde de la cafetería de la universidad. Habían terminado llegando con diez minutos de antelación a la facultad, los suficientes como para que Chanyeol tuviera tiempo de rehogar en azúcar su ración diaria de café americano y Baekhyun pudiera mirarlo con expresión angelical mientras soplaba para tratar de enfriar su té al limón.

 

—Si el director te llama para expulsarte, tú y yo no nos conocemos.

 

—¡Baek! ¡Esto es serio!

 

—¿No eras un hombre de riesgo? —su mejor amigo lo miró con una sonrisita divertida, dejando su taza medio vacía sobre la mesa—. Tendrías que haber considerado en tu plan maestro que, si tirabas el casco a la basura, tal vez alguien podría, no sé, _llevárselo_.

 

—¿Pero por qué sólo se han llevado el casco y no el robot? —protestó Chanyeol, hundiendo el rostro en las manos. Podía sentir el peso del pequeño androide, escondido en la inocua bolsa de tela que le colgaba del hombro, y que no se había atrevido a dejar en el suelo ni cuando se habían sentado allí. Antes de entrar en el campus, le había pedido (rogado) a Baekhyun que le dejase esconder el robot en la guantera de su moto, pero su mejor amigo le había dicho que no quería cosas ilegales cerca de su propiedad—. Si yo fuera un ladrón, preferiría llevarme el robot. A todo el mundo le gustan los robots.

 

—No si no puedes hacer que se muevan —replicó Baekhyun con una sonrisa—. Y te recuerdo que los controles de esa cosa estaban en el casco.

 

Chanyeol estuvo tentado de empezar a darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

 

—Van a expulsarme, ¿verdad?

 

—No creo. A no ser que hayas avanzado mucho con tus estudios, Sagittarius sólo reacciona con tus ondas cerebrales, ¿no? Cualquier otra persona que se ponga ese casco en la cabeza no debería detectar nada especial.

 

—Supongo que eso también es cierto.

 

El tono de Baekhyun había ido suavizándose conforme hablaban pero, al alzar el rostro para responderle, Chanyeol vio que seguía obviamente enfadado con él, con el ceño fruncido tras las gafas de pasta y una especie de chispa de decepción en los ojos.

 

—No te preocupes mucho por ello, pero… —comenzó a decir, jugueteando con el borde de su taza de té—. No sé qué necesidad tienes de comportarte así, Chanyeol. Sabes de sobra que los combates de minibots son terreno peligroso, y que no sólo es que participe en ellos mucha mala gente, sino que además son ilegales. Se supone que eres listo, y que te han concedido una beca para desarrollar Sagittarius en la universidad. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Hay gente que mataría por una oportunidad así, y tú estás desperdiciándola en disfrazarte y salir a jugar a las peleas por las noches como si tuvieras cinco años.

 

Chanyeol ni siquiera luchó por tragarse el suspiro que salió de entre sus labios. Habían hablado de aquello otras veces, y sabía de antemano que los dos no iban a lograr entenderse.

 

—Baekhyun, por favor. Tú fuiste el que renunció a su primera beca para vender la tecnología que estabas desarrollando a una multinacional. No me hables de lo difícil que es entrar aquí. Además —su mejor amigo ya estaba abriendo la boca para decirle que por aquel entonces había sido joven e inexperto, y él ya lo había oído las suficientes veces como para que las palabras le dieran igual—. Tengo que… Entiéndeme, _quiero_ hacer algo con mi vida más allá de lo que pueda estar estudiando o no aquí. Algo divertido, algo _excitante._

 

—Esa es la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida.

 

—No, en serio —Chanyeol se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, mirando a Baekhyun con una de aquellas sonrisas a las que Jongin se habría referido como _turbias_ —. Puede que a ti eso de quedarte en tu laboratorio hasta tarde todos los días para desarrollar el proyecto de robots basureros que vas a presentar en la exhibición te baste, pero yo necesito algo más.

 

Baekhyun dio un nuevo sorbo a su té, juzgándolo otra vez.

 

—Mis robots basureros, como tú los llamas, son una pieza clave para mi proyecto de desarrollo de infraestructura urbana —lo corrigió, y Chanyeol hizo una mueca.

 

—Ya lo sé, pero la infraestructura urbana como concepto es aburrida. Yo quiero… No sé, hacer algo que consiga que me arda la sangre, que me haga pensar que lo que estoy construyendo puede ser relevante.

 

—Y lo haces, claro, utilizando tu tecnología en combates ilegales de minibots —lo interrumpió Baekhyun con la misma sonrisa angelical de antes—. ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto no es por puro afán de protagonismo?

 

Chanyeol abrió exageradamente los ojos en una mueca cómicamente ofendida. Todo aquello no era por afán de protagonismo como tal, no, pero puede que tuviera bastante que ver con la pura ansia de _competir_ , de _ganar._ No de ser más conocido, sino de ser el mejor. Y no sólo de los combates callejeros comunes, sino también de la élite, de la Liga.

 

—Siempre me arruinas todas las cosas buenas —dijo en alto, sin embargo, guardándose muy mucho aquellos pensamientos—. Tú antes eras divertido.

 

—Considérame la voz de tu conciencia —respondió Baekhyun, apartándose el pelo de la frente y levantándose de un salto como si no le importase en absoluto su miseria—. Y ahora vámonos a clase, ¿quieres? No te he paseado por media ciudad para que te pongan más sanciones por impuntualidad.

 

Chanyeol murmuró un “no son tantas”, pero se levantó y lo siguió de todos modos, dejando sobre la mesa su café a medio beber y corriendo tras Baekhyun hacia el edificio ocupado por los estudiantes de tecnología y robótica. Cada célula de su cuerpo seguía pesándole a causa de la falta de sueño, pero el cielo estaba despejado y no había ni pizca de nubes o viendo – un día demasiado bueno como para estar de mal humor.

 

—Tú y no nos separamos aquí —dijo Baekhyun de pronto, deteniéndose ante las puertas de cristal de su edificio. Chanyeol lo miró sin comprender, momentáneamente atontado por el modo en el que las gafas se le estaban deslizando a su mejor amigo nariz abajo, y debió de decir algo, porque el otro chico no tardó el chasquear la lengua y mirarlo de arriba a abajo—. ¿Tan cansado estás? Te recuerdo que tú tienes la clase de primera hora de siempre, Hidrorobótica Avanzada, en el aula A-55, y que yo hoy en lugar de eso tengo una reunión con mi tutor para la exposición.

 

No estaba seguro de haber procesado el pensamiento del todo, pero aun así Chanyeol asintió.

 

—¿Así que nos vemos a segunda hora?

 

—Sí —Baekhyun cargó el peso del cuerpo primero sobre un pie, luego en el otro. Era obvio que seguía enfadado con él pero, tras observarlo unos segundos, su expresión se suavizó un tanto mientras se adelantaba y le posaba una mano en el hombro—. Eh. Prometo alimentarte con ingentes cantidades de cafeína durante la hora de la comida, pero ahora aguanta. Y… Yeol.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—No te metas en líos, ¿vale?

 

A Chanyeol le hubiera gustado bromear y decir que él nunca se metía en líos, pero algo en la expresión preocupada de Baekhyun le hizo quedarse callado y asentir, sonriendo y empujándole las gafas con un dedo para colocárselas en su lugar.

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Prometo no quedarme dormido.

 

—Si sólo fuera eso…

 

El primer timbre de la mañana sonó y, tras saludarlo con la mano, Baekhyun se separó de él, de camino a las puertas que llevaban a los despachos de los tutores. Chanyeol volvía a estar solo otra vez, así que se dejó llevar, exhausto, por la marea de estudiantes que se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivas clases, caminando junto a ellos a través de los pasillos hasta el punto en el que sus caminos se separaron.

 

La universidad central era grande – como tenía que serlo la escuela más prestigiosa del país en lo que se refería a tecnología y robótica, después de todo – pero en la zona del campus en la que él estudiaba apenas había otros alumnos. Los estudiantes becados apenas llegaban a ser quince al año: un grupo de privilegiados que, tras superar una serie de durísimas pruebas de acceso, habían demostrado poseer una tecnología de creación propia que mereciera la pena desarrollar en aquel lugar. Cuando eran niños, Baekhyun y él habían visitado las instalaciones destinadas a “ _los genios de la Universidad Central_ ” con los ojos brillantes, prometiéndose en voz baja que algún día estudiarían allí. La competencia había sido terrible – lo suficiente como para que Baekhyun abandonase su beca a mitad la primera vez que había conseguido entrar, antes que él – pero los esfuerzos habían merecido la pena y ahora los dos formaban parte de la élite, juntos.

 

Chanyeol no podía decir que no estuviese contento, ni que una parte de él no siguiera sintiéndose mínimamente emocionada al cruzar aquellos pasillos, al alzar la cabeza y ver el techo de acero y cristal del departamento de robótica sobre su cabeza. Lo único que ocurría era que, bueno, tras años allí, con aburridas clases magistrales por las mañanas y largas horas en los laboratorios perfeccionando a Sagittarius después de comer, la vida del genio tecnológico se había convertido en algo menos glamuroso de lo que había creído que sería cuando había tenido cinco años.

 

—¡Eh, Yeol! —lo llamó una voz conocida tan pronto como el chico hubo entrado en el aula A-55, la clase pequeña, redonda y demasiado oscura en la que pasaba todas sus mañanas de lunes a viernes. Los laboratorios y las instalaciones generales en los que normalmente trabajaban eran modernos y casi lujosos, pero aquella clase no cuadraba con el resto, tan diminuta y deprimente que parecía un zulo—. ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! Te escribí al Com esta mañana, pero no me respondiste. Estaba preocupado por ti.

 

Fue en ese instante en el que Chanyeol recordó por fin su Comunicador, que había utilizado para llamar a Baekhyun antes de que lo hubieran llevado a pasar la noche en el calabozo. Se suponía que tendría que haberlo encendido cuando lo habían soltado, pero había estado demasiado ocupado dedicándose a llorarle a su mejor amigo.

 

—Creo que lo tengo apagado —confesó, dejando escapar un larguísimo suspiro y yendo a sentarse junto a Jongin, que estaba echado hacia delante sobre su silla y con la mejilla apoyada en la mesa, como si estuviera planteándose dormir sobre ella. A Chanyeol le pareció muy injusto, porque si había uno de los dos que tenía derecho a hacer gala de su agotamiento abiertamente, ese tendría que ser él—. Pero, sea como sea, tío, eres un traidor. ¿Sabes que mientras tú huías me detuvo la policía? Se supone que somos amigos.

 

—¿Qué? —Jongin parpadeó, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por no alzar la voz e incorporándose, por fin, sobre su silla. Lo miró de arriba abajo, alarmado, como si esperase encontrar en su cuerpo alguna clase de secuela física, y Chanyeol se había reído de él de no estar todavía preocupado—. ¿Cómo que te han detenido? ¿Saben quién eres? ¿Te van a expulsar?

 

—¿Cómo? ¡No! No llevaba el robot ni el casco encima —explicó bajando la voz—. Me encontraron por la calle sin más, cuando estaba tratando de volver a casa, y me llevaron al calabozo porque pensaron que había ido al combate como público. Tuve que llamar a Baekhyun para que me sacara de allí, pero ya sabes cómo es: me dejó allí cuatro horas.

 

Jongin ahogó una risita.

 

—Tu marido no te tiene ningún respeto, Chanyeol.

 

—Es mi mejor amigo, y lo que no tiene es alma —el chico volvió a suspirar—. Se suponía que la noche pasada iba a ser mi momento de gloria. Se suponía. Porque he acabado rescatado _y regañado_ por Baekhyun, sin el dinero del premio que en teoría gané ayer y, para rematar, he perdido el casco que…

 

—¿Que has perdido el casco? —lo interrumpió Jongin—. Espera, ¿qué casco?

 

—El que estaba usando para controlar el robot. Tuve que tirarlo a la basura cuando apareció la policía. Y eh, eh, antes de que me llames idiota tú también, las piezas con las que está fabricado están sin marcar, y Sagittarius sólo reacciona ante mis ondas cerebrales. No hay manera de que nadie que no sea yo lo ponga en marcha, ni mucho menos de que nadie que lo haya encontrado llegue hasta mí por él.

 

Jongin lo observó con aire pensativo durante un momento, y Chanyeol tuvo la leve esperanza de que fuera a decir algo inteligente, o al menos a darle la razón.

 

—¿Baekhyun te ha llamado idiota?

 

—Se supone que esa no es la cuestión.

 

—Lo es cuando te lo mereces —Jongin le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas suyas, perezosas y esbozadas casi con esfuerzo sobre su estado de cansancio permanente, y Chanyeol se preguntó vagamente cómo alguien podía resultar tan atractivo haciendo algo así. Si lo imitase, él probablemente acabaría pareciendo una especie de marmota bizca—. Contaba contigo para los combates de esta noche, pero si no tienes robot con el que pelear supongo que no querrás venir conmigo.

 

Chanyeol pensó en ello durante un momento.

 

—En teoría _tengo_ robot. Lo que he perdido es el casco para controlarlo. Tengo más en casa, de hecho, cuando fabriqué el uniforme monté uno más de repuesto, pero… Bueno, no creo que vaya esta noche.

 

—¿Y eso? ¿Tú, perdiéndote un combate? ¿Cuándo se ha visto?

 

—No he dormido, no puedo con mi alma —Chanyeol se mordió el labio, dudando un instante antes de suspirar—. Y, además… Digamos que le he medio prometido a alguien que no iba a meterme en líos.

 

La carcajada de Jongin resonó a través de toda el aula, a pesar de que los dos habían estado hablando en susurros.

 

—Y luego dices que no estáis casados —su amigo seguía riéndose y Chanyeol trató de hacerse el ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios sin mucho éxito—. No te deja ir a los combates y tú le haces caso. Seguro que en el fondo no quiere que vayas porque sabe que Aldebarán es tu único y verdadero amor.

 

Esta vez, Chanyeol sí que sintió que comenzaban a calentársele las puntas de las orejas.

 

—¿Qué? Eso no es…

 

—Vamos, pero si tienes una foto suya hasta de fondo de pantalla de tu Com.

 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada.

 

— _Claro_ que no.

 

—¡No!

 

De acuerdo, a Chanyeol nunca le había costado admitir que llevaba siguiendo la Liga desde hacía años, y que Aldebarán siempre había sido su jugador favorito. Había otros, combatientes como Hydra, o Lynx, que prácticamente lo habían hecho levantarse a aplaudir en más de una ocasión cuando veía las peleas de minibots de la Liga en el ordenador de su habitación, pero había algo en Aldebarán que era terrorífico y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Siempre entraba callado, seguro de sí mismo en la arena y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, como el de una pantera, cuando manejaba el mando de su robot para competir. No debería haber habido nada del otro mundo en una figura enmascarada más, presionando los botones de un mando metálico al borde del campo de combate, pero había algo en él, en su sincronía absoluta con su minibot, en el brillo de su uniforme azul y plata y en la mezcla de precisión y pasión con la que combatía, que hacía que la mitad del público que abría los _streams_ de la Liga cada noche de peleas lo hiciera para verlo ganar. Chanyeol sólo era un admirador más.

 

Que puede que lo tuviera de fondo de pantalla de su comunicador, sí, con el mando de su minibot en una mano enguantada y el rostro enmascarado alzado hacia las gradas después de una victoria, pero estaba más que seguro de que no era el único.

 

—Lo que ocurre es que me gusta la Liga, y esa foto de Al es agradable de ver.

 

— _Al._

 

—Aldebarán es muy largo.

 

Jongin volvió a reírse y Chanyeol lo habría golpeado con su manual de Hidrorobótica Avanzada en la cabeza de no ser porque el profesor escogió aquel mismo instante para entrar, por fin, en el aula, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse a la parte frontal de la habitación y pedir silencio.

 

\--

 

En general, aquel había sido un día horrible.

 

No era sólo que Chanyeol – que en definitiva era un hombre débil – hubiera acabado quedándose dormido en mitad de su clase de Hidrorobótica, sino que lo había hecho en tal mal momento que el profesor lo había acabado pillando y, cómo no, haciendo un comentario bastante cargado de sarcasmo al respecto. Así que los puntos más relevantes de su jornada estudiantil lo habían incluido a él como el blanco de carcajadas de todo su curso (podía vivir con ello), a Baekhyun mirándolo con reproche (su amigo lo había invitado a café, pero Chanyeol se había sentido mal igual) y habían terminado con una tarde entera pasada en su zona asignada en los laboratorios, forzándose a avanzar en la parte práctica de sus asignaturas para tratar de negarse a sí mismo que se sentía algo culpable por todo aquel lío.

 

Cuando, por fin, decidió que no podía seguir trabajando si no quería que le estallase el cerebro, al otro lado de las ventanas ya era noche cerrada. Jongin se había marchado horas atrás, muy posiblemente a los combates, y Baekhyun le había enviado un mensaje al Com hacía un tiempo para indicarle que estaría ocupado con “cosas para su exposición hasta tarde”, pero la total oscuridad tanto en su laboratorio como en el despacho de su tutor le bastaron para confirmar que allí sólo quedaba él.

 

“ _Probablemente sea el único que esté todavía en esta universidad,”_ pensó mientras cruzaba pasillos desiertos y, tras saludar al bedel en la entrada con un movimiento de cabeza, salía al exterior. _“¿Qué hora se supone que es?”_

 

El cielo estaba cubierto sobre su cabeza, amenazando lluvia, y el viento frío que silbaba entre los edificios pareció incrustársele en los huesos, haciéndolo temblar mientras prácticamente echaba a correr hacia su apartamento. Gracias a dios, no vivía muy lejos de la universidad, así que podría estar envuelto en una manta frente a su ordenador en quince minutos escasos, si se daba prisa y atajaba por los callejones adecuados. El camino era siempre el mismo: girar a la derecha en la primera esquina, cruzar la calleja a la que venían a dar las puertas traseras de los restaurantes de la zona y avanzar por el pasaje bajo las vías elevadas del tren hasta desembocar en la avenida en la que estaba su apartamento. No es que fuera la ruta más agradable, pero al menos era la más rápida.

 

Al principio, no notó nada fuera de lo normal. El viento seguía soplando, el cielo seguía nublado y, a pesar de estar prácticamente corriendo, él seguía teniendo frío. Fue cuando se detuvo a recuperar la respiración un momento cuando se percató de que, salvo el sonido del aire que siseaba entre los edificios, todo lo demás estaba en total y absoluto silencio. No se escuchaban los pasos de ningún otro transeúnte, ni las voces de los borrachos en los bares cercanos. Ni siquiera había rastro de perros o gatos removiendo en los cubos de basura de los restaurantes, como otros días.

 

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

 

—Hace demasiado mal día —murmuró mientras desembocaba en el callejón bajo el paso elevado del tren, intentando distraerse con el sonido de su propia voz. La estación entre la universidad y su casa era una de las más concurridas de la ciudad durante el día, y el silencio en el que estaban sumidos sus alrededores le hizo apretar el paso, extrañamente nervioso a pesar de que aquella era una ruta que había utilizado mil veces.

 

Había recorrido ya la mitad del camino cuando oyó _algo_ : un sonido metálico, ligero, como si dos piezas de acero chocaran entre sí. En condiciones normales, muy posiblemente sus oídos ni siquiera habrían captado un ruido como aquel, pero el estado de alerta general en el que estaba sumido todo su cuerpo hizo que sonara fuerte y claro en su cabeza, y que sus piernas prácticamente se detuvieran en seco.

 

_“No hay nadie,”_ se dijo, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de calmarse. _“Esta es una zona demasiado tranquila de la ciudad como para que me atraquen o algo así.”_

No tardó mucho en volver a ponerse en marcha, intentando caminar con paso tranquilo. Apenas había avanzado diez zancadas cuando volvió a escucharlo: el mismo sonido de antes, metal contra metal, suave y demasiado cerca de él como para no hacerle dar un respingo.

 

—¿Qué es? —susurró, esta vez en alto, tragando saliva y mirando a su alrededor. En esta ocasión, volvió a oírlo una vez, y otra, y otra más, cada vez más insistente, cada vez más cerca—. ¿Quién hay?

 

Nadie contestó. En lugar de eso, el sonido siguió aumentando en potencia y en constancia.

 

Chanyeol estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando una luz brilló, de repente, sobre su cabeza, y todo el pasaje, a su alrededor y sobre él, comenzó a vibrar. El chico _conocía_ aquel temblor, conocía la luz, y el silbido que rompió el silencio poco después.

 

Había sido sólo el tren, recorriendo las vías elevadas de camino a la estación. Sólo aquello: lo mismo que veía todos los días. Definitivamente estaba demasiado cansado.

 

Retomó la marcha cuando todos los vagones hubieron pasado y el pasaje quedó sumido de nuevo en el silencio. No estaba muy lejos de su casa ya, y prácticamente podía sentir el calor de las cinco mantas con las que pensaba taparse, sin ni siquiera cenar, y la cantidad de horas que podría dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

Sus oídos captaron de modo vago el sonido metálico de antes, pero esta vez su mente no le prestó atención. No se percató de que ya no estaba solo hasta que no alzó los ojos y vio a la figura quieta en mitad de la calle delante e él, cortándole el paso.

 

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir, sintiendo que sus músculos se tensaban, que su cerebro volvía a entrar en estado de alerta. La persona ante él tenía una mano enguantada apoyada en la cintura y parecía tener los ojos clavados en los suyos a pesar de tener el rostro completamente cubierto por un casco de metal, bronce y gris ceniza. Chanyeol volvía a estar asustado, y no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero habría podido reconocer el diseño de la ajustada armadura de metal que llevaba el desconocido en cualquier parte—. _¿Lynx?_ —susurró—. ¿Lynx, de la Liga?

 

La pregunta era estúpida, y Chanyeol lo sabía. Cualquiera que supiera algo del mundo de los combates de minibots conocía a la Tríada de oro: a Lynx, a Hydra y a Aldebarán, los luchadores con más victorias de toda la Liga. Sólo Lynx tenía el derecho a llevar una armadura como aquella, y sólo él se movía con la elegancia con la que la figura frente a él ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo antes de hablar.

 

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó, con la voz suave convertida en un rumor metálico a causa del distorsionador sonoro que llevaba en el casco—. ¿Quién iba a ser si no, Park Chanyeol?

 

El primer pensamiento que se abrió camino hasta la mente del chico fue una ligera sensación de sorpresa porque _wow, Lynx sabe mi nombre_. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, mientras el sonido metálico – el sonido de las piezas de las armaduras chocando las unas contra las otras, se daba cuenta ahora – se hacía más fuerte y más sujetos enmascarados aparecían desde las calles laterales, fue que, con Lynx o sin él, estaba metido en un buen lío.

 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó, obligándose a enderezar la espalda y sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que no le temblara la voz. Parte de él sabía que aquello no era bueno y quería salir corriendo, pero un retazo de él sentía la adrenalina en la sangre, como en los instantes anteriores de salir a combatir. Quizá por eso logró sonar firme—. ¿Por qué sabes quién soy?

 

—Porque hemos venido a por ti.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

Lynx no se movió – casi siempre permanecía estoico en los combates también, quieto como una estatua – pero una nueva figura se abrió paso desde detrás del círculo de sujetos enmascarados, hasta detenerse a su lado y posarle una mano en el hombro. Desde donde estaba, se giró hacia Chanyeol, soltando una leve risita distorsionada.

 

—Lo que escuchas. Teníamos que hablar contigo porque… Digamos que nos interesas. ¿No era lo que querías, niño? ¿Llamar nuestra atención?

 

Chanyeol estaba rodeado; las figuras con armadura estaban por todas partes.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—Me llamo Longwei. Algunos me llaman el Maestro, o el Juez. Puede que hayas oído hablar de mí.

 

Aquello no había sido una pregunta, pero Chanyeol se vio casi obligado a responder, sintiendo repentinamente cómo las palabras le raspaban como lija en la garganta. _No podía ser_.

 

—¿Longwei? ¿El creador de la Liga? —se escuchó decir.

 

—El mismo.

 

Al igual que todo el mundo que hubiera visto un combate de la Liga alguna vez sabía quién era Lynx, todos en la escena sabían quién era el Maestro Longwei: el hombre que le había dado forma a todo aquello, el patrocinador de la Liga y su autoridad suprema. Decían que asistía a todos los combates, aunque Chanyeol nunca lo había visto en los streams. Casi nadie lo había visto, de hecho, sólo los luchadores y el público que acudía en persona la Liga sabían qué aspecto tenía, y ninguno de ellos había compartido muchos datos con la gente normal.

 

Chanyeol nunca había creído que habría podido llegar a tenerlo delante en la vida real, pero se lo había imaginado prácticamente como había resultado ser: alto – más que él – e imponente, con los hombros anchos y la espalda recta en una postura que denotaba confianza. Iba cubierto con una armadura de color rojo sangre, como si fuera un combatiente más, pero llevaba encima de ésta una capa negra, pesada. Era tan parecido a un villano de videojuego que Chanyeol se habría reído de no estar demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar con normalidad.

 

Fue entonces cuando Longwei hizo un gesto y uno de los combatientes que los rodeaban le tendió algo. Algo redondo y metálico, que brilló durante un momento bajo la luz tenue de las farolas.

 

Su casco. El que alguien se había llevado de la basura horas atrás. _Oh, oh._

 

—¿Reconoces esto, Park Chanyeol? —le preguntó, y el chico no supo muy bien qué decir. Finalmente decidió arriesgarse y asintió, y Longwei volvió a soltar una risita metálica—. Me han traído este casco por la mañana. Ha sido uno de mis hombres, alegando que el robot de la persona que estaba luchando con esta armadura era bueno. Que se movía muy deprisa, ¿entiendes? Que era preciso. Mucho más de lo normal. Mi informador llevaba observándolo un tiempo y tenía la teoría de que el hombre que estaba usando este casco no estaba utilizando el mando para manejar su robot. Así que cuando me trajo este casco me tomé la libertad de analizarlo. Destriparlo, si me entiendes. Ver lo que había dentro de él.

 

Chanyeol tragó saliva.

 

—¿Y…?

 

—¿Sabes que, en los combates callejeros, controlar a tu bot con algo que no sea el mando reglamentario va contra la normativa? Se supone que debemos, ya sabes, fomentar la igualdad entre participantes.

 

—Yo no… —un nuevo tren pasó sobre sus cabezas, y Chanyeol se preguntó si nadie podría verlos allí: un círculo de enmascarados rodeando a un pobre idiota en vaqueros y sudadera, si nadie estaría regresando a su casa por aquel pasaje como siempre hacía él. Tal vez algún hipotético peatón los habría visto, tal vez se había marchado corriendo en otra dirección al ver que aquello no pintaba bien—. No es que me parezca mala idea que haya reglas. Es sólo que esa es la tecnología que yo he desarrollado, y quiero ganar.

 

La cabeza metálica de Longwei se inclinó hacia un lado.

 

—¿Ganar? ¿Eso es para ti lo más importante? ¿Algo tan vacuo, tan frívolo?

 

La mente racional de Chanyeol comprendía perfectamente que _probablemente_ aquel fuera el mejor instante para disculparse, decir que “lamentaba mucho haberse saltado la normativa, señor Juez” y prometer ser un niño bueno a partir de ese momento, pero hubo algo más en él que lo forzó a hablar, a decir la verdad.

 

—¿Y para qué se supone que iba a competir si no?

 

Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada. Luego, súbitamente, el Maestro Longwei se echó a reír, con unas carcajadas largas, metálicas, agudas, que quebraron el silencio por completo.

 

—Eso. Eso es lo que quería oír. Eso es lo que yo busco.

 

Chanyeol creyó entender. Pensó que no podría volver a respirar jamás.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hay un lugar para los que son como tú, Park Chanyeol. Un lugar para los que no tienen miedo de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la victoria —dijo Longwei con lentitud, clavando los dedos de nuevo en el hombro cubierto de metal de Lynx—. Un lugar donde las apuestas son muy altas y puedes perderlo todo, pero donde también podrías ganar. Fama, dinero. Victoria. Me has sorprendido, chico. Tienes las puertas abiertas, si quieres combatir para nosotros.

 

—¿Para vosotros? —repitió Chanyeol, tratando de no quedarse mirando a Longwei con la boca abierta—. ¿En la Liga?

 

—Claro que en la Liga, ¿qué es lo que esperabas? —Longwei hizo un gesto y Lynx se apartó de él, acercándose en su lugar a Chanyeol con paso firme. Sus dedos, cubiertos por guantes de cuero del mismo color gris de su armadura, se cerraron en torno a su muñeca como si estuvieran hechos de acero. El chico intentó resistirse durante el primer segundo, pero no tardó en comprender que todo lo que quería Lynx era quitarle el Com, y finalmente lo dejó hacer, observando con el ceño fruncido cómo el otro hombre introducía alguna clase de secuencia numérica en su aparato—. Hay un combate organizado para el viernes. Sigue las indicaciones del localizador que te hemos instalado y podrás encontrarnos. Esperamos verte, Park Chanyeol. El pase es para dos: lleva a alguien para que te anime si quieres.

 

El chico sujetó su Com con posesividad cuando Lynx se lo devolvió. Había una aplicación nueva en el menú, y los dedos le temblaban.

 

—Yo no he dicho que acepte ir —protestó—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

 

Los ojos de Longwei se clavaron en los suyos, y Chanyeol pudo _sentirlos_ a pesar de no poder verlos.

 

—¿Vas a rechazar esto? —preguntó—. ¿La Liga?

 

Chanyeol no encontró las fuerzas para responder, y los observó marcharse en silencio.

 

\--

 

—¿Yeol?

 

El chico se detuvo en seco, a punto como estaba de entrar al portal de su edificio. Había vuelto desde el pasaje bajo las vías del tren con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué pensar ni qué hacer y el sonido de una voz llamándolo se le hizo casi irreal. Conocía aquella voz, no obstante, y por lo general no era capaz de negarle nada, así que tragó saliva y giró la cabeza, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

 

—¿Baek?

 

Su mejor amigo tenía el mismo aspecto exacto que aquella mañana – el pelo revuelto, las gafas resbalándosele sobre la nariz, el cuerpo cubierto por un jersey demasiado grande: un fragmento de realidad en una noche que parecía un sueño raro. Hacía frío, y Baekhyun temblaba. Hacía mucho que había pasado la hora de cenar de las personas civilizadas, pero su amigo llevaba un par de bolsas bajo el brazo, con el logo impreso del restaurante chino que había calle abajo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —le preguntó—. ¿No deberías estar metido en la cama, teniendo en cuenta que la noche de ayer te la pasaste en el calabozo y hoy te han echado la bronca por dormir donde no tenías que dormir?

 

Chanyeol carraspeó.

 

—Quería… adelantar trabajo en la universidad. Sabes que voy con retraso en algunas asignaturas —bueno, aquello era verdad. Nadie habría podido decir que estaba mintiendo—. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, eso es todo.

 

—Ah, el peso de tu conciencia. Tienes que compensar por todo el tiempo que has perdido haciendo el tonto, ¿eh?

 

—No seas así. Tú también solías jugar a los robots conmigo, en esta misma acera, cuando éramos niños.

 

—Exacto. Cuando éramos _niños._

—Está bien, está bien —Chanyeol suspiró, intentando ignorar la sonrisa angelical que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo. Tardó en darse cuenta del detalle que se le estaba escapando, pero al hacerlo apretó los labios, confuso—. Puede que yo estuviera sintiéndome culpable por ahí pero, ¿qué pasa contigo, Baekhyunnie? ¿Qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas?

 

—¿Recuerdas mi trabajo a jornada parcial y todo eso? —el chico se rió, entrando tras Chanyeol en el portal cuando este finalmente abrió la puerta—. He tenido que ir hoy, incluso después de acabar la reunión con mi tutor. Me ha tocado encargarme del último turno. Lo bueno es que tengo comida: la he comprado de camino a casa; y tengo mucha hambre.

 

Chanyeol recordaba a la perfección la… _predilección_ de Baekhyun por los mejunjes grasientos de aquel restaurante chino. Él había probado su famosísima receta de tallarines fritos una vez y había creído que iba a morir de una úlcera estomacal, pero por algún inexplicable motivo, Baekhyun compraba comida para llevar allí entre dos y tres veces por semana, y la consideraba una especie de manjar.

 

—Uno de estos días va a reventarte el estómago —murmuró, comenzando a subir por las escaleras. Él, como siempre, iba a su casa en el quinto piso; Baekhyun se quedaría en su apartamento en la cuarta planta—. Si tu madre supiera que estás comiendo así…

 

—Ni mi madre ni tú entendéis la gloria divina que es el pollo Tie-Pan —replicó Baekhyun—. Ni lo práctico que es vivir solo para poder comerlo siempre que quiera sin que nadie me hable de sus supuestas cualidades tóxicas.

 

—Deberías comer mejor —protestó Chanyeol otra vez, cuando llegaron al descansillo del tercer piso. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa de Baekhyun , a su espalda.

 

—Quizás, entonces, tú deberías cocinar para mí. Ya sabes que yo soy un inepto en los fogones, y que no tengo tiempo, y tú eres un experto en las recetas rápidas de soltero.

 

—Lo que tienes tú es mucha cara.

 

—Puede. O puede también que te eche un poquito de menos y esté tratando de secuestrarte.

 

—¿Cómo? —Chanyeol se giró hacia Baekhyun, sin acabar de procesar del todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Habían llegado a su planta, y su amigo le dirigió un amago de sonrisa en la penumbra mientras buscaba las llaves de su apartamento en un bolsillo.

 

—No lo sé, es sólo que, ya sabes… Entre el proyecto, mi trabajo y las tonterías extracurriculares que haces ya no nos vemos tanto. Fuera de la universidad, digo.

 

Baekhyun debía de estar esperando a que él dijera algo, posiblemente inteligente, pero Chanyeol seguía teniendo la cabeza demasiado embotada.

 

—Ah —murmuró.

 

—¿Ah? Vaya, cuánto entusiasmo —Baekhyun se rió, burlándose de él con el mismo tono de siempre, pero Chanyeol se sintió momentáneamente horrorizado por su propia repuesta.

 

—No, no. No quería decir que…

 

—Sé lo que no querías decir —lo interrumpió su amigo, todavía sonriendo y apuntándolo con aire acusador con el dedo índice—. Pero aquí lo importante es lo que quería decir yo, y es que… Uhm. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo este viernes, después de clase? Quería tomármelo libre, ni proyecto ni trabajo, y había pensado que…

 

Chanyeol abrió la boca para decir que sí, porque hacía mucho que no quedaba a solas con Baekhyun, porque él le decía que sí prácticamente a todo y su amigo, de todas formas, casi nunca le pedía nada. Fue entonces cuando recordó la aplicación localizadora instalada en su Com, a Lynx detenido en el pasaje bajo las vías del tren, a Longwei hablando de fama y victoria.

 

Baekhyun era Baekhyun, pero…

 

—No puedo. El viernes no puedo. Tengo… Tengo planes que no puedo cancelar.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —Chanyeol no habría podido jurarlo en la penumbra, pero la expresión de Baekhyun pareció cambiar un instante, antes de recomponerse en una nueva sonrisa—. Vaya, entonces otra vez será.

 

Chanyeol tragó saliva.

 

—Baek…

 

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —el chico asintió antes de pensar en lo que hacía y, tras murmurar una despedida, Baekhyun lo saludó con la mano y entró en su apartamento, dejándolos a él y a su sentimiento de culpa solos en mitad del descansillo.

 

No le quedaba mucho más que hacer allí, así que Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza y subió lentamente el último tramo de escaleras hasta su apartamento, arrastrándose por el pasillo hasta su cuarto y dejándose caer en la cama como un peso muerto. Su madre tenía turno de noche en el trabajo aquella semana y su hermana estaba visitando a su padre, así que no había nadie en casa.

 

Y aquello habría sido perfecto para dormir, de no ser porque ya no tenía sueño.

 

Sus dedos no tardaron en encontrar el botón de encendido de su Com, que llevaba de nuevo abrochado en torno a la muñeca, y en programar la pantalla holográfica para que se proyectara sobre la pared. La aplicación de la Liga seguía allí, aparentemente inocua en su menú, y Chanyeol la miró durante un momento antes de tomar una decisión.

 

Abriendo la agenda, buscó en el Com la IP de Kim Jongin, pulsó con el dedo el botón de llamar en el holograma.

 

Había una posibilidad bastante alta de que su amigo estuviera dormido. Por suerte (o por desgracia, quizás), Jongin contestó a los dos tonos.

 

“¿Chanyeol?” su voz resonó por toda la habitación, somnolienta, y el chico no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro, con sólo pensar en lo que iba a decir. “¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué quieres?”

 

—Despierta y escúchame. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

 

“Yeol, es tarde. ¿Por qué…?”

 

—Atento, _Kai_. ¿Qué me dirías si te cuento que he conocido al Maestro Longwei, y que este viernes estamos invitados a la Liga?

 

**Segunda Ronda**

Nadie, ni en las webs más oscuras de internet ni en los foros de más difícil acceso, parecía saber lo que había que hacer para acudir al emplazamiento físico de la Liga. En sus inicios dentro de la escena, como todos, Chanyeol y Jongin habían pasado tardes enteras rastreando la web – intentando confirmar, incluso, algunos de los rumores más creíbles – pero sus investigaciones no habían llegado a ninguna parte.

 

Lo único que habían sacado en claro, como todos los que combatían habían acabado asumiendo en algún momento, era que a la Liga solamente se entraba por invitación. Que tanto los mismos combatientes como el público enmascarado que rugía desde las gradas eran escogidos por alguien, el mismo Longwei, tal vez, y que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a compartir su secreto.

 

Chanyeol habría estado mintiendo si no hubiera admitido que se había imaginado peleando allí más de una vez. La Liga era el sueño inalcanzable de todos los que ensamblaban sus robots y combatían de noche en las calles, y él había _competido_ para hacerlo realidad.

 

No lo habría admitido en alto, no cuando sabía que era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los que participaban en los torneos de los suburbios, pero una parte traicionera de su mente siempre había creído que estaba apuntando demasiado alto.

 

Quizá por eso, cuando el hombre que guardaba la puerta hasta la que los llevó el localizador de su Com los dejó pasar a Jongin y a él, el chico se sintió más confuso que triunfante, levemente desorientado ante las luces vibrantes y la marea de gritos que se los tragó tan pronto como cruzaron el pasillo oscuro y subieron la escalera metálica que los guió al espacio central de lo que desde fuera había parecido una nave industrial común y corriente, perfectamente inocua en mitad de un polígono de las afueras.

 

— _Wow_ —la voz de Jongin sonó ahogada, distorsionada por el sintetizador vocal de su casco y amortiguada por las voces que gritaban, coreando algo al unísono, pero bastó para devolver a Chanyeol al mundo real y recordarle donde estaban. Aquella noche, los dos volvían a ser Kai y Phoenix, y estaban allí: en la cima. En la Liga—. Todo esto es alucinante.

 

Su subida por las escaleras los había dejado en una plataforma elevada, cerca de una barra de bar improvisada en la que una mujer con el pelo rojo fuego y un antifaz de encaje cubriéndole la mitad superior del rostro repartía bebidas entre la clientela a su alrededor. Habría una decena de personas allí, bebiendo unos, bailando otros, al ritmo de la música electrónica que vibraba por debajo del ruido, pero prácticamente todos se giraron para mirarlos al verlos aparecer. Quizás porque no los hubieran visto nunca antes. Quizás porque, al contrario que ellos, no llevaban sólo una máscara, sino casco y armadura, y eso quería decir que estaban allí para luchar.

 

—Vaya, niños, ¿os habéis perdido? —la mujer de la máscara de encaje de inclinó sobre la barra al ver que los dos estaban quietos en el sitio. Había luces en el techo, focos que se movían de un lado a otro y teñían la piel de sus hombros desnudos de rojo, azul y verde—. Si buscáis la arena, no tiene pérdida. Seguid la plataforma, hasta el fondo, el sitio del que salen todos los gritos. A eso habéis venido, ¿no? A pelear y a apostar.

 

La mujer había pretendido burlarse, pero aun así Chanyeol inclinó la cabeza en una especie de gesto de agradecimiento antes de girar sobre sus talones. Aquella plataforma elevada recorría el perímetro interno de la nave, como una especie de pasillo exterior que franqueaba el acceso a filas y filas de gradas que se extendían hacia abajo, cerrándose sobre el espacio cuadrado, al nivel del suelo, que era la arena de combate.

 

—Es mucho más grande de lo que se ve en el stream —dijo Jongin, que había ignorado por completo a la camarera y prácticamente había echado a correr hacia el borde de la plataforma, tratando de otear sobre las gradas—. Y están haciendo un ruido de mil demonios. ¿Qué combates había programados hoy para el God Tier?

 

—¿Creo que peleaba Hydra? ¿Contra Cygnus, tal vez? Si no recuerdo yo mal.

 

El tronar del público era ensordecedor, creciendo más y más en volumen conforme más se acercaba Chanyeol a las gradas. No tenía nada que ver con los gritos de ánimo que sus admiradores le habían dirigido en los suburbios. En realidad, no tenía nada que ver con cualquier otra cosa que él hubiera escuchado antes. Jongin ya estaba en el borde de la plataforma, con la mitad del cuerpo apoyado sobre la barandilla de seguridad, y Chanyeol casi tenía miedo de unirse a él, de dirigir los ojos hacia la arena y _ver_ , por primera vez.

 

—Oh, dios mío vaya. Dios mío —Jongin se había quedado muy quieto un instante, y al momento siguiente se había echado hacia atrás y tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia él—. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Corre, ven, no puedes perderte esto!

 

Chanyeol se acercó despacio, primero un paso y luego otro.

 

—¿Es Hydra?

 

—¡No, no! ¡Está peleando Aldebarán!

 

Aquello bastó para que las últimas dudas de Chanyeol se disiparan, para que el chico tomara aire y echara a correr, sintiendo por fin el fuego de la emoción en las venas al asomarse a la arena.

 

Estaba allí. _Estaba allí._ Lo habían invitado, lo había conseguido. Acababa de empezar una nueva etapa. Y Lynx, e Hydra, y Aldebarán, iban a estar allí con él. Combatiendo sobre la misma arena.

 

—Dios, no puedo creerlo. Dios, dios, dios.

 

Si el público estaba quedándose sin aliento vitoreando era porque el combate ya estaba sentenciado. Aldebarán se estaba enfrentando a Alhena, una de las favoritas del God Tier, con su robot pequeño y letal y su armadura aguamarina, y la estaba acorralando, preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia mientras el público vitoreaba y chillaba, esperando el final.

 

El robot de Aldebarán, al igual que el de Chanyeol, tenía forma humanoide, e iba recubierto de una carcasa metálica tan brillante que parecía casi líquida. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en él, pero Chanyeol sólo podía mirar a su dueño – la figura de la armadura plata y azul medianoche que, en una esquina de la arena, manejaba los botones de su mando con aterradora precisión, inclinando todo el cuerpo hacia delante cada vez que su bot atacaba, o echándose hacia atrás cuando llegaba el turno de defender. Todo él poseía una especie de gracia líquida, y Chanyeol podía percibirla desde donde estaba con sólo mirarlo.

 

Aquel era uno de los reyes de la Liga, y el público lo ovacionó como a un dios cuando una de las hojas de su minibot prácticamente partió al robot de Alhena en dos, haciéndolo derrumbarse inmóvil al suelo entre una nube de humo gris y chispas blancas.

 

—¡Y, señoras y señores, este es el fin de la partida! ¡Alhena ha caído derrotada y Aldebarán se alza de nuevo con la victoria! —tronó de pronto la voz de un comentarista, retransmitida por megafonía por encima del ruido. Chanyeol reconoció al hombre al verlo con un micro en la arena: aparecía siempre en los streams—. ¿Cómo han ido las apuestas? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Quién ha perdido y quién ha doblado sus ganancias? ¡Esto, damas y caballeros, es la Liga!

 

Alhena y Aldebarán se encontraron en el medio de la arena, dándose la mano junto al robot destrozado de ella. Parte de la gente en el público comenzaba a levantarse, el volumen de la música de fondo aumentó, y Chanyeol se volvió hacia Jongin. Aquel era el momento en el que, en sus casas, se habrían cortado los streams hasta el siguiente combate, y la sensación de estar _allí_ de verdad fue más intensa que nunca.

 

—¿Tú crees que me contestará, si le hablo?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Aldebarán. Ha ganado. Está ahí. Podría hablar con él.

 

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Enseñarle tu Com, llamarlo Oppa y decirle que lo tienes de fondo ahí y en todos los aparatos de tu casa que tienen pantalla?

 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! —el sólo utilizaba fotos de la Liga porque eran agradables a la vista y, además, en la pantalla de bloqueo de su viejo iPod había una foto de él y Baekhyun, de niños. Por mucho que dijera Jongin, Aldebarán no estaba en _todos_ sus wallpapers—. Yo sólo quiero felicitarlo. Por la victoria.

 

—Por dios. Ni que fuera a hacerte caso.

 

Aldebarán estaba ahora en el borde de la arena, fuera ya de ésta mientras personal uniformado – y encapuchado, como todos ellos – apartaba los restos del robot perdedor del campo. Estaba rodeado por un corrillo de admiradores, inclinando la cabeza mientras los escuchaba hablar, y Chanyeol pensó que, bueno, ya que estaba allí, _¿por qué no?_

 

—Estoy en la Liga con él, ¿no? Más le vale tenerme en cuenta —susurró, sonriendo bajo la cobertura de su casco.

 

Jongin no parecía tenerlas todas consigo, pero Chanyeol no había llegado hasta allí a costa de hacerle caso, ni mucho menos de adoptar la ruta de acción más prudente, así que se separó de la barandilla y prácticamente echó a correr hacia el acceso más cercano desde la plataforma a las gradas, un par de metros más allá.

 

Los pasillos entre los asientos estaban llenos de gente: personas que charlaban entre sí, que cambiaban de sitio y abandonaban la arena, y Chanyeol las esquivó como pudo, sintiéndose más torpe de lo normal dentro de su armadura de cuero y metal, con los ojos clavados en la arena de combate, en la figura plata y azul de Aldebarán y en su corrillo de admiradores, que estaban cada vez más cerca.

 

—¡Al! —llamó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que acababa de usar en alto el diminutivo que usaba para referirse a él internamente, y que eso era una carta de presentación horrible. Todavía guardaba la leve esperanza de que el ruido ambiental ahogara su grito, pero había hablado demasiado alto, estaba a veinte pasos de él y su voz resonó en la arena como una especie de graznido metálico.

 

Chanyeol estaba a punto de tratar de arreglar aquello gritando su nombre completo, pero de repente ocurrieron muchas cosas. La primera de ellas fue que Aldebarán alzó los ojos y lo _miró_ , directamente, y a pesar de no poder verle los ojos Chanyeol _supo_ que estaban clavados en los suyos. La segunda fue que una mano se posó en su hombro, firme contra la placa de metal que se lo cubría.

 

—Phoenix. Has venido.

 

Cuando Chanyeol se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la figura de Longwei, alta y oscura tras él y mirándolo con atención. Ciertamente, se sentía un tanto intimidado pero no quiso darlo a entender delante del corrillo de curiosos que estaba comenzando a formarse a su alrededor.

 

—Tú me invitaste, ¿no? —respondió, inclinando el rostro para mirarlo al lugar donde se suponía que tendrían que estar sus ojos.

 

—Así es. ¿Y tú estás dispuesto a unirte a nosotros, asumo? ¿A demostrar tu valía?

 

—¿Por qué iba a estar aquí, si no?

 

—Sea —Longwei había estado detenido a su lado apenas un segundo atrás, y al instante siguiente sus manos se estaban cerrando como garras sobre la articulación recubierta de cuero de su muñeca, tirando de él hacia delante. Hacia la arena—. Prepara tu bot entonces, chico.

 

Como era obvio, Chanyeol había traído su bot con él, en la misma mochila en la que había ocultado su armadura al salir de casa, y que todavía llevaba sobre los hombros. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando ( _iban a hacerlo luchar, ¿verdad? Sin prepararlo, ni avisarle; iba a empezar luchando desde el principio_ ) pero se encontró obedeciendo, extrayendo el robot de su bolsa y colocándolo, aún en standby, sobre el suelo.

 

—¡Damas y caballeros! —la voz de Longwei se alzó sobre los murmullos y la música, y Chanyeol se percató de que tenía en la mano el megáfono del comentarista, que estaba detenido a su lado—. Sé que lo mejor de la noche ya ha pasado, pero os pido que os quedéis con nosotros unos momentos más. ¡A partir de hoy volvemos a tener en la Liga carne fresca!

 

Las gradas volvían a empezar a llenarse. El público que ya estaba sentado lanzó una ovación. Chanyeol no sabía si estaba eufórico o si tenía ganas de vomitar. Se decidió por lo primero, porque Longwei estaba volviendo a hablar y Aldebarán estaba mirándolo, junto con alguien cuya armadura se parecía sospechosamente a la de Hydra, desde las gradas.

 

—¡Os presento a todos a Phoenix, nuestro nuevo novato, que entrará a formar parte del Tier 3 a partir de la próxima jornada de combates! ¿Quién está emocionado? _¿Quién está emocionado?_

 

Hubo una nueva ovación, y Chanyeol permaneció firme en su puesto, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda y los ojos paseándose por la audiencia. Iba a tener que luchar, y ninguno de aquellos enmascarados sabía quién era. Se preguntó si habría apuestas para aquel combate, como para todos los otros, o si sería sólo de exhibición, y si, en el caso de haberlas, alguien invertiría su dinero en él.

 

—Puede parecer un luchador más —estaba diciendo el Maestro Longwei—. Pero hay algo nunca visto antes en su estilo de combate, y que puede revolucionar las peleas de minibots tal y como las conocemos. ¿Queréis verlo en acción? ¿Es lo que estáis pidiendo?

 

Chanyeol dio gracias al cielo por haber pensado en instalar Sagittarius en un segundo casco; agradeció infinitamente el haber comprobado que la sincronía con su robot podía alcanzar el 100% antes de salir de casa.

 

—Activando Sagittarius —murmuró—. Verificando frecuencias. Comprobando niveles.

 

El interior de su casco se iluminó, mostrándole hileras de indicadores familiares. Verlos allí, proyectando los datos de sincronización en sus retinas, lo hizo calmarse un tanto, anticipar la lucha, incluso. Había hecho aquello miles de veces, en callejones mal iluminados, en viejos polideportivos y en habitaciones de aspecto poco saludable en la parte trasera de más de un bar. Un combate era un combate – el superar en habilidad a un rival, la euforia de la sangre ardiéndole en las venas – y en la Liga o fuera de ella, él podía ganar si demostraba ser el mejor.

 

—Hemos decidido hacer una excepción para esta pelea —continuó diciendo Longwei—. Convertirla en una pequeña exhibición, un acto de presentación para él y para vosotros. Por eso, queremos que se enfrente en combate a un rival muy especial. ¡Ante todos vosotros, Lynx!

 

El público se volvió loco. Chanyeol prácticamente se atragantó con su propia saliva.

 

Por un momento, creyó que había oído mal, pero allí estaba, entrando en la arena con su armadura bronce y gris, deteniéndose ante él en la misma postura exacta en la que lo había hecho al cortarle el paso en el pasaje bajo el paso elevado del tren.

 

Uno de los reyes del God Tier. Uno de los combatientes más prometedores. Lynx.

 

Chanyeol tragó saliva, comprobando una vez más los indicadores de sincronización de Sagittarius. De repente, tenía mucha menos confianza en sí mismo en lo que respectaba a ganar aquel combate.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol estaba ganando. No podía creerlo, pero estaba ganando.

 

No sabía por qué, ni cómo estaba pasando, pero el público se estaba quedando sin voz y el combate era suyo.

 

Lynx era bueno, más que cualquier otro rival contra el que se hubiera enfrentado antes, pero, contra todo pronóstico, su bot se movía con una cierta… ¿torpeza? Parecía desorientado, como si su amo no supiese del todo cómo enfrentarse a un rival que manejaba su minibot sin ninguna clase de mando físico, como si no supiese cómo actuar si no veía los dedos de su contrincante en los botones.

 

—¿Va a ser esto tan sencillo? —preguntó Chanyeol, alzando tanto la voz que le escoció la garganta, sólo para escuchar cómo el público volvía a ovacionarlo—. ¿Así es como luchan los miembros de vuestro supuesto God Tier?

 

El minibot de Lynx tenía un diseño parecido al suyo: los dos eran pequeños, ligeros, basaban su ventaja en la arena en la velocidad y en la capacidad para causar daño letal y repentino, y eso quería decir que la ventaja era suya. No había ser humano, por veloz y preciso que fuera pulsando botones, que pudiera competir con la inmediatez del pensamiento, y él sólo tenía que _desear_ para que su robot atacara para que se lanzara hacia delante, golpeando, cortando y perforando.

 

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, Lynx? —gritó alguien en las gradas, y Chanyeol se sintió enorme y poderoso, casi como si fuera un dios. Sabía que, en algún punto por detrás de él, Aldebarán estaba sentado con Hydra, y soltó una carcajada porque ahora las tornas habían cambiado y, aquella noche, el protagonista del combate era él.

 

El robot de Lynx se movió para atacarlo. Era algo más grande que su propio bot, hecho de metal broncíneo y con una forma bastante similar a la de un gran felino, y se lanzó contra él con las garras y los colmillos de metal fuera, en un intento desesperado de darle la vuelta a la pelea y llevarse la victoria de un único y certero golpe. Lo habría conseguido, muy posiblemente, de haber logrado acertar, pero Chanyeol estaba en racha y lo vio venir.

 

Consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos y contraatacó, saltando para caer encima de él, clavándole sus cuchillas en la parte trasera del lomo, en el punto en el que se unían dos de las placas del fino metal de su recubrimiento posterior.

 

Lynx soltó una maldición, se inclinó con furia sobre los botones de su mando, pero llegó demasiado tarde como para poder hacer nada. Las patas de su pantera bronce habían cedido, y el robot se había derrumbado sin ruido alguno, en el centro de una arena de combate que de repente había quedado sumida en un silencio absoluto.

 

Chanyeol no se dio cuenta de que había ganado hasta que llegaron los vítores, hasta que miró a su alrededor y vio a aquella masa de gente enmascarada de pie sobre sus asientos, aplaudiéndole y gritándole a _él_.

 

Y el chico no sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, pero había participado en su primer combate en la Liga y había _ganado_. Había derrotado sin apenas esfuerzo a uno de los reyes, a un miembro del God Tier.

 

—No puedo creerlo —oyó exclamar a Jongin, que, ahora que la batalla había acabado, había corrido hasta él desde su lugar en las gradas—. No puedo creer que… ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

 

—No lo sé, yo… —Chanyeol habría querido decir algo con sentido, pero la multitud lo estaba rodeando, alabándole y gritándole que había sido un combatiente excelente, y que apostarían por él, y el chico ni siquiera logró llegar a escuchar sus propias palabras.

 

Fue la voz del Maestro Longwei, susurrando tan cerca de la entrada de audio de su casco que parecía que le estaba hablando al oído, la que por fin lo hizo recuperar la capacidad de pensar.

 

—Felicidades, Phoenix. No me había equivocado contigo: eres un ganador nato. Has nacido para pertenecer a esta Liga.

 

Lo siguiente que supo Chanyeol fue que el hombre había vuelto a sujetarlo por el hombro y lo estaba guiando a alguna parte, lejos de la multitud que se abrió para ellos tan pronto como Longwei dejó clara su intención de salir de allí. Había una puerta de metal en uno de los laterales de la arena, que se abrió cuando ellos se detuvieron ante ella y se cerró automáticamente en cuanto hubieron cruzado el umbral. Había una sala pequeña y vacía al otro lado, una habitación sin ventanas amueblada únicamente con dos sofás y una pantalla enorme que prácticamente ocupaba la totalidad de una de las paredes. Los muros y el portón que acababan de cruzar eran tan gruesos que los gritos en la arena habían quedado amortiguados casi por completo, y Chanyeol volvió a sentirse desubicado por un momento.

 

—Tengo que felicitarte, chico —repitió el Maestro antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí—. Sabía que iba a ver un combate entretenido si te lanzaba contra Lynx, pero nunca esperé que fueras capaz de ganarle. Me gusta tu estilo de combate. Esa tecnología que usas es… interesante. Has logrado desconcertar a todo el público.

 

Aquella tecnología era su orgullo, y Chanyeol pudo sentir los tazos de su propia sonrisa cuando habló.

 

—Terminarán acostumbrándose. No creo que vaya a ser la última vez que me vean combatir.

 

—Por supuesto que no. Después de lo que has conseguido hoy, el público estará animándote en tu viaje. Te apoyarán en cada combate, sí, con el objetivo de verte ganar y enfrentarte a sus favoritos. Así es como funcionan las cosas en este lugar —la pantalla en la pared frente a Chanyeol se iluminó, pasando a mostrar una lista de nombres clasificados en un ranking que Chanyeol conocía muy bien—. Aquí está la clasificación de la Liga y sus tres niveles. Tier 3, para los más débiles y los recién llegados. Tier 2, para aquellos que tienen lo que hay que tener, y comienzan a despuntar. Y el God Tier, ah, el God Tier. El nivel al que sólo tienen acceso los mejores entre los mejores; la auténtica Liga, en la que todos quieren competir. Has logrado unirte a nosotros, pero estás en el fondo —Longwei señaló un punto parpadeante dentro de la lista de nombres dentro del Tier 3. _Nuevo combatiente: Phoenix. 0 victorias, 0 derrotas, 0 puntos_ —. ¿Crees que conseguirás ascender hasta convertirte en un dios?

 

Su nombre en aquella lista resultaba un tanto intimidante, pero Chanyeol tragó saliva y asintió.

 

—¿Para qué iba a estar aquí, si no?

 

La pantalla tras Longwei volvió a apagarse.

 

—Muy bien. Los lugares en los que se celebra la Liga cambian, los días en los que se combate, también. La localización y la hora de las peleas se enviarán de modo automático a tu Comunicador. Si acudes a luchar o no, es cosa tuya: si ganas, el total de puntos que tienes aumentará y si pierdes, descenderá. Si no haces nada, se quedará a cero. Tendrás que pagar también, apostar por ti mismo antes de entrar a una pelea. Si terminas la noche siendo rico o estando completamente arruinado también depende de ti. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

 

Chanyeol había leído las reglas de la Liga cientos de veces en internet. Sabía lo que conllevaba todo aquello, y sabía que apostar y combatir era ilegal. Sin dudarlo, negó con la cabeza.

 

—Veo que eres un chico listo. Ah, sí, nuestra nueva promesa —Longwei pareció pensativo durante un momento, pero no tardó en volver a prestarle atención para señalarle algo a su espalda. Al dar media vuelta, Chanyeol se percató de que era una escalera de caracol de metal, que se perdía más allá del techo—. La salida está por ahí. Deberías marcharte a casa. Nos veremos las caras cuando los combates vuelvan a celebrarse.

 

Aquella era su señal para irse, y Chanyeol asintió y comenzó a subir los peldaños. El ascenso se le hizo interminable, y al llegar a la parte superior se encontró en una habitación prácticamente igual a la de la planta baja, con sofás, una puerta metálica de salida y una pantalla. A diferencia de en la otra, no obstante, una de las paredes estaba hecha de cristal, abriéndose sobre las gradas y la arena ya vacía. Aquel lugar era el palco de honor de la Liga, donde los luchadores esperaban a que llegara su turno.

 

—Vaya —el chico sabía de sobra que Jongin estaría preocupado, pero _tuvo_ que acercarse al ventanal a mirar. La arena desde allí parecía muy pequeña, un sitio muy diferente a donde él había estado peleando momentos atrás.

 

—Es así en todos los lugares en los que se celebra la Liga —dijo, de repente, una voz suave y metálica tras él—. El Maestro se asegura de que tengamos un lugar desde donde descansar y verlo todo. No voy a negar que sea cómodo, pero aunque no pueda bajar mucho allí abajo, siempre he preferido las gradas. El ambiente es muy distinto, aquí y allí.

 

Chanyeol sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración. Había estado solo al subir, pero aquella voz…

 

No podía ser.

 

—¿Aldebarán?

 

Cuando se giró, el otro chico estaba allí. Bajo la luz pálida de las bombillas del techo, el azul de su armadura tenía un brillo irisado, pasando al verde, al morado oscuro y al gris conforme su dueño se movía, y Chanyeol se percató de que éste estaba acercándose a él, despacio. Sujetaba algo en una mano enguantada, y Chanyeol ahogó una exclamación cuando reconoció el pequeño robot de metal, rojo y oro.

 

—Te dejaste esto en la arena, novato —le dijo, y su voz era poco más que un chirrido metálico distorsionado, pero era suave, _y real_. Aldebarán le estaba hablando. _Le estaba hablando a él_ —. Sé que el Maestro puede ser distrayente, pero no es muy inteligente perder de vista el arma con la que luchas. Todos somos rivales aquí, y ninguno destaca por ser precisamente buena persona.

 

—Ah, yo… —Aldebarán se había detenido frente a él, y era más bajo de lo que había esperado, pero fue Chanyeol quien se sintió pequeño. El otro hombre había terminado de hablar, y estaba esperando a que él contestase, así que suponía que tendría que decir algo inteligente, pero…—. Uh… ¿Sabes que soy fan tuyo?

 

Chanyeol se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. Aldebarán no pareció en absoluto impresionado.

 

—¿Y no lo es todo el mundo? Soy el número uno dentro del God Tier. La mitad de los perdedores que entran aquí lo hacen porque quieren ser como yo. ¿Qué es lo que te hace a ti diferente?

 

—Yo he ganado, ¿no?

 

—Ah, sí —Aldebarán dejó escapar una risita ronca, le sujetó la muñeca con una mano enguantada para hacerlo aferrar el robot que le había llevado. Sagittarius seguía encendido, y una alerta visual se disparó en el interior de su casco. _Frecuencia cardíaca aumentando, frecuencia cardíaca aumentando_ —. Felicidades. Me gusta la gente que gana, aunque tengo la sensación de que esta Liga es demasiado grande para ti.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Has conseguido ganar a Lynx una vez, te felicito, pero peleas como un novato y este no es sitio para principiantes. La mayoría de nosotros podría barrer el suelo contigo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Lynx no estaba jugando en serio, y tú eres carne de cañón, con tu armadurita de metal excesivamente brillante y tu tecnología nunca vista. Da media vuelta mientras puedas y vuelve con tu madre, o con tu novia, o tu novios, o tus amigos, o lo que quiera que hayas dejado atrás para venir a luchar aquí.

 

La armadura de Chanyeol no era en absoluto demasiado brillante – tenía el tono apropiado de dorado, gracias – pero puede que tuviera que retocar su “tecnología nunca vista”. A la alarma del aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca se le había sumado otra sobre temperatura corporal, y el chico susurró entre dientes la orden para apagarlas.

 

—Vaya, Aldebarán, veo que estás acaparando al nuevo —dijo entonces una voz, y Chanyeol apartó los ojos de su interlocutor para ver entrar a Lynx en la habitación a través de la puerta que conducía a la plataforma superior—. Sabes que el Maestro se enfadará si se entera de que estás intentando asustar a su más reciente adquisición para que se marche, ¿verdad?

 

—El Maestro saca el suficiente beneficio en las apuestas de mis combates como para enfadarse conmigo por nada. Esta Liga está viva gracias a mí.

 

—Prepotente —Lynx dijo la palabra tan bajo que Chanyeol dudó haberla oído, pero Lynx no tardó en dirigirse a él, y su tono, al contrario que el último día que se habían visto, era incluso amable—. No hagas caso a Aldebarán. Lo único que le ocurre es que tiene miedo de que alguien le quite el puesto.

 

—Y lo dice el que acaba de sufrir una derrota vergonzosa contra alguien del Tier 3, ¿no?

 

Lynx se encogió de hombros, cruzando la habitación hasta desaparecer por la escalera de caracol que comunicaba la habitación con la sala de espera inferior. Aldebarán había girado la cabeza para seguir su movimiento, y Chanyeol lo miró a él, preguntándose qué tipo de expresión tendría debajo del casco en aquel mismo instante.

 

—Di lo que quieras, pero no voy a marcharme —acabó diciendo en voz baja. Aquello sirvió para recuperar la atención de Aldebarán, que volvió a mirarlo, observándolo de arriba a abajo con deliberada lentitud.

 

—Deberías, ¿sabes? —susurró, y el tono metálico era quedo, peligroso—. Al menos, ahora que puedes. Una vez le vendes el alma a la Liga, ya no se puede salir.

 

**Tercera Ronda**

Aldebarán había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho a Chanyeol que la Liga le quedaba grande, pero no había podido estar más equivocado. Phoenix, con su armadura roja y dorada (Chanyeol le había rebajado el tono al metal hasta hacerlo considerablemente menos brillante, pero aquello había sido únicamente porque había decidido por su cuenta que así quedaba mucho más profesional) y su robot sin mando, se había convertido en el nuevo héroe del Tier 3, ganando sin demasiadas dificultades a recién llegados y veteranos en su nivel del ranking.

 

Tal y como Longwei le había dicho, la Liga cambiaba de día y de emplazamiento. Los combates siempre solían celebrarse en grandes naves en complejos industriales de las afueras, varias noches a la semana, y Chanyeol estaba tratando de presentarse en todas las peleas posibles, aunque eso implicaba regresar a casa de madrugada y maldecir todo lo maldecible cuando sonaba el despertador apenas tres o cuatro horas después. Si quería subir de Tier, necesitaba puntos, y si quería puntos, necesitaba pelear, y ganar. Era así de sencillo.

 

—La gente aquí se toma esto muy en serio —le repetía a Jongin, que lo acompañaba muchos días, cada vez que aguardaban su turno en la sala de espera de la nave industrial de turno. Al otro lado de los cristales, Hydra peleaba con alguien, manejando los controles de su robot, quieto como una estatua, desde una esquina de la arena—. Míralo a él: desde que entró en God Tier ha tenido un historial de victorias casi perfecto. ¿Y Aldebarán? Llegaron a echarlo de su Tier hace un par de años y míralo ahora. Es el rey de la Liga desde que ha vuelto.

 

—Claro que la gente va en serio: todo este espectáculo mueve mucho dinero —solía repetir su amigo—. ¿Quién paga todas estas naves? ¿Y al personal? Sale todo del dinero de las apuestas, ¿no? Las físicas y las de internet. Esto tiene que ser una mina de oro.

 

—Bah, materialista.

 

Era cierto que Chanyeol estaba ganando dinero – dinero de _verdad_ – pero aquello era lo menos importante. Los únicos puntos positivos que el aumento en sus fondos habían supuesto en su vida diaria habían sido su súbita capacidad para poder pedirse el café tamaño grande en la universidad y el hecho de que cuanto más dinero tuviera, más podía pagar para entrar a combatir, y en más peleas podía participar. Los puntos obtenidos al ganar dependían del Tier en el que se estuviera jugando y de la cantidad que el propio jugador hubiera apostado por sí mismo antes de comenzar a luchar. Si quería subir deprisa, Chanyeol necesitaba invertir hasta el último céntimo.

 

Eso, y tratar de no quedarse dormido en clase, porque le había pasado tres veces en aquella última semana, y en la última ocasión, Baekhyun había considerado que meterle la parte trasera de un lapicero en la oreja para despertarlo era una muy buena idea.

 

—Te van a suspender como sigas así —lo había regañado por debajo del discurso del profesor, dando un sorbo al termo lleno de café que se había traído desde la cafetería. Chanyeol le había pedido que le diera un sorbo para combatir la fatiga, pero su mejor amigo había hecho un mohín y lo había vuelto a golpear con el lápiz, esta vez con la punta (afilada) y en el dorso de la mano. Para su vergüenza, Chanyeol había acabado soltando un grito bastante poco propio de un hombre adulto, acaparando, cómo no, la atención de su profesor y del resto de sus compañeros.

 

—¿Para qué le has sacado tanta punta a eso? —preguntó en un susurro airado cuando el profesor siguió con su charla—. ¿Para qué vas a utilizar ese lapicero? ¿Como estaca de bolsillo para asesinar vampiros?

 

—No —Chanyeol creyó ver la sonrisa en los labios de su amigo, que había devuelto la atención a los apuntes que estaba tomando y tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su cuaderno. La sudadera que llevaba volvía a ser demasiado grande y Chanyeol no estaba seguro de si llevaba algo debajo, porque desde donde estaba podía intuirle la forma de las clavículas, aunque no es que aquello fuera relevante—. Mi intención es utilizarlo como despertador. Cada vez que te quedes dormido en clase. Justo como ahora.

 

Chanyeol a veces no sabía si Baekhyun era su mejor amigo o si era peor que todos sus enemigos juntos.

 

Y tampoco sabía si Jongin, que se suponía que era su acompañante en todo aquello de la Liga, y que tendría que haber sido su mayor fan, pasaba más tiempo criticándolo o apoyándolo.

 

—Casi pierdes ese combate —le había dicho en la última jornada de peleas a la que habían asistido, una noche de sábado que Chanyeol había planeado pasar durmiendo y jugando a videojuegos retro, pero en la que había acabado, como siempre, allí. Era cierto que Chanyeol había ganado por los pelos, y que su robot había terminado tan dañado que muy posiblemente tendría que pasar el domingo entero tratando de arreglarlo, pero había esperado que su amigo lo recibiera con vítores por su victoria, no regañándolo como si fuera su madre—. Creí que iba a partirte en dos. Deberías tener más cuidado con los bots como ése.

 

—Sólo me ha hecho tanto daño porque ha logrado agarrarme —Chanyeol se abrió paso hasta uno de los sofás de la sala de espera—. Normalmente no pueden. Eso es lo que pasa.

 

—Ah, pero tu amiguito tiene razón, novato. Tu bot es deficiente en el apartado defensivo.

 

Por supuesto, Aldebarán estaba allí aquella noche, porque Aldebarán _siempre_ estaba en todas partes. Los combates de los luchadores del God Tier comenzarían en menos de una hora y él ya había llegado a la sala de espera, enfundado en su armadura plata y azul, observando las peleas en la pantalla y _esperando_.

 

—No es por contradecirte, oh príncipe de la arena, pero si le ensamblase a mi bot un escudo, perdería la movilidad que uso para ganar —murmuró Chanyeol.

 

—Yo tengo un escudo, y mi bot se mueve casi tan deprisa como el tuyo.

 

Los escudos de Aldebarán eran ligeros pero resistentes, y permanecían plegados y prácticamente invisibles hasta que el bot necesitaba protegerse de un ataque rival. Eran famosos en toda la Liga por ser un trabajo de ingeniería sublime, y su creador lo sabía. Igual que sabía de sobra que alguien como Chanyeol, con una tecnología centrada en el ataque, no tenía la capacidad de diseñar ni implementar algo como aquello.

 

—Tu táctica de combate y la mía son diferentes. Yo no necesito algo así.

El leve tintineo de metal chocando contra metal fue la única pista que tuvo Chanyeol de que Aldebarán se había levantado antes de encontrárselo delante de él, prácticamente de pie entre sus piernas, en el punto donde él estaba sentado en el sofá.

 

—Nuestras tácticas de combate son distintas, claro que sí, pero eso no quita que la tuya sea deficiente. Estarás bien, dices, mientras no te agarren, ¿pero qué pasará contigo una vez lo hagan? —Chanyeol miró hacia arriba, desconcertado, justo a tiempo de ver posarse la mano enguantada de Aldebarán sobre su cuello. No lo había visto venir, y ahora el otro hombre estaba inclinado sobre él, con los dedos sobre el metal y el cuero, extendiéndolos sobre el recubrimiento de su garganta como si fuera a apretar y a estrangularlo. Era imposible que tuviera la fuerza suficiente, pero Chanyeol se encontró pegando la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá de todas formas—. Aquí todos vamos a por el punto débil de los demás, tenlo claro. Y sólo hace falta sorprenderte una vez, ¿ves? Una vez. Para hacerte perder la pelea.

 

Había muchas cosas que Chanyeol no entendía desde que había entrado a la Liga, y Aldebarán era la más importante de todas.

 

—Todavía no sé si quieres que gane o que pierda.

 

Aldebarán se separó de él, observándolo con los brazos en jarras, y, a pesar de no haberle visto nunca el rostro, Chanyeol pudo imaginárselo sonriendo, burlón.

 

—Estoy siendo considerado. ¿Qué es lo que estás apostando para luchar aquí? ¿El dinero de tu beca de comedor del instituto? Aquí unos ganan, otros pierden. ¿Qué es lo que un niño como tú tiene que ofrecer?

 

Chanyeol dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, inclinándose hacia delante en el sofá.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no voy al instituto. Y que no soy de los que pierden —casi gruñó, dándose impulso para levantarse del sofá. Aldebarán era más bajo que él, y quizá eso debería haberlo hecho sentir intimidado, pero el otro hombre no se movió.

 

—Ah, ah, nunca des más datos sobre tu identidad real de los estrictamente necesarios. Cuanto menos sepa yo, o la gente en general, mejor. Y en cuanto a lo de perder o ganar, yo gano. Siempre. Y podría destrozarte en cinco segundos literales con tu bot tal cual está. ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Una demostración práctica, tal vez?

 

Chanyeol tragó saliva.

 

—Mi bot no puede moverse. La pelea de antes lo ha dañado.

 

—Ah. Y por qué será.

 

Aldebarán tardó un segundo más en separarse de él y volver a su sitio, y él se dejó caer en el sofá en el que había estado antes, entre irritado y nervioso. Cuando Jongin le silbó desde su esquina, Chanyeol le tiró un cojín.

 

No tenía tiempo para aquello, para ninguno de los dos. Ya les demostraría que podía ser mejor que ellos cuando ganara el próximo combate.

 

**Cuarta Ronda.**

—Venga, escúpelo —prácticamente exclamó Baekhyun con una sonrisa, indicándole con un gesto que echara sus cosas a un lado antes de sentarse frente a él en su mesa de la cafetería—. Infórmame desde cuándo tienes tanto dinero como para poder costearte esto.

 

Su mejor amigo estaba señalando el recipiente humeante de comida tailandesa que había ordenado que le trajesen desde un restaurante cercano al campus, y Chanyeol se encogió de hombros. El menú de la cafetería no le gustaba, así que solía prepararse y traerse su propia comida (que solía consistir en un 80% de fideos o pasta y un 20% de carne al curry), pero últimamente no había estado teniendo tiempo, así que llevaba unos días encargando que le trajesen comida para llevar. Era un gasto que antes ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que dormía al pasarse las noches en los combates, si quería que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando tenía que, por lo menos, comer bien.

 

—No es que tenga más dinero, es que ahora me administro con mucha más eficiencia.

 

—Ya. ¿Y por eso yo siempre antes tenía que invitarte hasta a café? Por favor, Park, suéltalo ya. ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?

 

—¡Eh, eh, nada específico! —replicó Chanyeol, riéndose ante el modo en el que su mejor amigo estaba arqueando las cejas. Baekhyun estaba bromeando, y parecía de buen humor, pero el chico sabía de sobra hasta qué punto se enfadaría si llegaba a enterarse de que el dinero con el que se estaba pagando su takeout tailandés provenía de lo que había ganado en las apuestas ilegales—. Ya te lo he dicho: todo esto proviene de mi eficiente administración económica.

 

—Mentira —respondió Baekhyun, y Chanyeol lo miró por encima de los libros y apuntes desperdigados entre sus platos sobre la mesa, alarmado de nuevo hasta que vio que el otro chico estaba sonriendo—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Te has buscado un trabajo a tiempo parcial tú también y no me has contado nada? ¿Qué pasa, que es un trabajo indigno? ¿Bañas perros? ¿Friegas platos? ¿Lavas coches? ¿Eres host en un club nocturno al que acuden señoras de mediana edad?

 

—¿Q-qué?

 

—Ah. Es eso, ¿verdad? Lo sabía —Chanyeol debía de estar poniendo una cara de idiota considerable, porque Baekhyun se cubrió los labios con una mano y se echó a reír—. No me mires con esa cara, es sólo que echaba de menos meterme contigo, para variar. Hablando en serio, no creo que tuvieses mucho futuro como host. Ni bañando perros, tampoco.

 

—Baek, por favor…

 

Esta vez, su amigo se había dejado las gafas en casa, pero no parecía haberse tomado la molestia ni de peinarse, y el flequillo largo y oscuro prácticamente le cubría los ojos. Chanyeol lo veía prácticamente todos los días, aunque sólo fuera porque se sentaban juntos en muchas de sus clases, pero Baekhyun había estado centrado en su proyecto, y él había estado ocupado en otros… _asuntos_ , así que no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pararse de verdad a hablar con él, y al verlo allí, sentado delante de él y riéndose, sintió un tirón en el pecho. Él también lo había echado de menos, se percató, y volvió a sentirse mal por el modo en el que le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para quedar con él, la última vez que Baekhyun se lo había pedido.

 

No había vuelto a hacerlo, desde entonces, y Chanyeol se preguntó vagamente si debería hacerlo él.

 

—¿Qué es todo esto que tienes tirado por aquí? —su amigo habló, no obstante, antes de que él pudiera decir nada, señalando con una mano los libros y apuntes que estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa, y que Chanyeol había estado consultando cuando había llegado él—. ¿Estás estudiando? ¿Tú, a la hora de la comida? Entre esto y el takeout… ¿Quién eres, y qué has hecho con mi Park Chanyeol?

 

—Ah. Esto. No, no es nada. Sólo estaba consultando unos datos sobre… —comenzó a decir Chanyeol antes de cortarse en seco. Ni siquiera había pretendido consultar aquello en primer lugar, ni mucho menos perder su hora de la comida con la cabeza metida en un montón de apuntes en la cafetería, pero ya que estaba con ello, y ahora que recordaba… —. Oye, Baekhyunnie. Los robots basureros esos en los que estás trabajando… Llevan escudos incorporados, ¿verdad? Armaduras resistentes, y todo eso.

 

Baekhyun tardó un instante en responder.

 

—Mis robots limpiadores llevan una armadura reforzada, sí, y los bomberos llevan además una especie de barrera externa que puede activarse en situaciones de emergencia. Ya sabes, un campo de fuerza transparente que los rodea. Hace las veces de escudo y los aísla del calor.

 

—Vaya, ¿una barrera externa? —Chanyeol sabía que, entre otras cosas, Baekhyun había estado trabajando en escudos de fuerza, pero no sabía que hubiera conseguido desarrollar un sistema viable. Si él pudiera crear algo parecido, entonces el problema de fragilidad de su minibot… —. ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona algo así?

 

La mirada que le dirigió Baekhyun fue casi de reproche.

 

—¿De verdad esperas que te lo explique? —replicó—. Esos campos de fuerza, Park, son el punto en el que se centra todo el proyecto de infraestructura urbana que voy a presentar en la exhibición. Ya sabes, por ver si alguien está interesado en comprar la licencia y permitirme seguir investigando para conseguir una viabilidad comercial. ¿No recuerdas cómo funciona? Una compañía compra mi idea y financia su desarrollo. Estamos hablando de mucho dinero. No puedo ir revelando los secretos de mi proyecto por ahí.

 

—Vale, vale, tu proyecto es confidencial —Chanyeol se rió, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por haber tenido siquiera la idea de preguntar algo así, y decepcionado porque Baekhyun no había tenido ni la menor intención de responderle. Algo parecido a las barreras en las que había estado trabajando su mejor amigo, en una lucha, no le habrían restado movilidad a su minibot y habrían resultado incluso más útiles que los escudos desplegables que utilizaban Hydra o Aldebarán. Lástima que él solo no supiera ni por dónde empezar. Baekhyun seguía mirándolo con los labios apretados en una clara mueca de sospecha, así que Chanyeol decidió dar un giro a la conversación antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriera  preguntar nada—. ¿Qué tal vas con la exposición, por cierto? Prácticamente no te he visto estos días. ¿Sabes ya a qué hora presentas? ¿O quiénes son los otros favoritos?

 

—Uhm, ah, ¡hay novedades, mira! —la cabeza de Baekhyun desapareció de donde había estado hace un segundo, y Chanyeol oyó al chico revolviendo en la mochila que había dejado en el suelo al llegar. Un período indefinido de tiempo después, Baekhyun volvía a aparecer con un archivador de anillas enorme, que dejó sin mucha ceremonia sobre la pila de apuntes de Chanyeol. Ahí debía de haber por lo menos quinientas páginas de texto subrayado, escrito en una letra tan pequeña que el chico se preguntó cuánto aguantaría leyéndolo él sin dormirse. A Baekhyun, sin embargo, parecía encantarle todo aquello, y eso era bueno, en cierto sentido, porque a Baekhyun, cuando estaba contento, le brillaban los ojos, y sonreía, y aquellas debían de ser dos de las cosas favoritas de Chanyeol en aquella vida—. Básicamente, se han publicado ya los perfiles de todos los participantes y los detalles básicos de sus proyectos, y la gente ya está apostando por sus favoritos. Mira, por ejemplo —el chico se posó el dedo índice sobre los labios antes de comenzar a pasar páginas, deteniéndose finalmente en una que mostraba la foto de un chico de más o menos su edad, con el rostro amable y una sonrisa despistada—. Este es Zhang Yixing: dicen que muy posiblemente su proyecto de desarrollo de células madre sea el ganador en su categoría. Y en la misma que compito yo… Veamos… —Baekhyun avanzó varias páginas más—. Aquí. Do Kyungsoo. Es de los favoritos.

 

Chanyeol observó la fotografía en la esquina superior de la página sin tenerlas todas consigo.

 

—¿Esta persona compite contra ti? ¿Y por qué parece que vaya a salir de la página y a matarnos?

 

—Porque en su subconsciente ya sabe que va a perder. Contra mí, por supuesto.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Eso espero —Baekhyun se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa—. He estado echándole un vistazo al sumario público de su proyecto y de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que va a ser un rival difícil de superar. Tiene un trabajo muy bueno, un sistema muy bien llevado de levantamiento de peso simultáneo con pinzas retráctiles. Y lo mejor de todo es que ha conseguido llegar a exhibir sin beca universitaria para la primera fase de desarrollo. Eso ha tenido que ser difícil de conseguir: estoy seguro de que el chico tiene potencial.

 

Chanyeol suspiró. La mayoría de estudiantes como ellos necesitaban dos becas: la primera, para desarrollar el proyecto en sus primeras fases, que solía ser proporcionada por la universidad. La segunda era la que buscaba Baekhyun, la que se otorgaba en colaboración con empresas. Muchos no lograban la primera, pero podían tratar de conseguir la segunda si se las apañaban para costearse su propio prototipo, y aquello nunca era sencillo, ni barato. Aquel Do Kyungsoo debía de tener mucho empeño por ganar.

 

—Lo único que espero yo es que no te sabotee el proyecto mientras duermes para ganar él en la exhibición o algo así.

 

Baekhyun hizo una mueca.

 

—Eso es juego sucio, Park Chanyeol. No digas tonterías.

 

—Es sólo que… Todo esto de la exhibición y de las becas siempre me ha parecido tan complicado… Cuando éramos niños pensaba que para trabajar en robótica sólo había que, ya sabes, ser bueno diseñando robots.

 

—Pero creciste y has acabado aquí, ¿no? Becado —Baekhyun cerró el archivador, y sus dedos rozaron el dorso de la mano de Chanyeol por un momento. El contacto duró sólo un instante, y aun así la piel le hormigueó durante segundos enteros—. Lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora es sólo el siguiente paso. La ruta lógica a seguir.

 

—Podría vender sin más, a una multinacional. Tú lo hiciste antes, con tu anterior proyecto.

 

Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

 

—No. No lo harías. Nunca te dan lo que tu tecnología vale —repuso, firme, guardando su archivador en la mochila—. Si en vez de hacer el tonto te concentraras en estudiar, podrías ganar una exhibición sin problemas. Sagittarius es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya diseñado yo nunca, podrías conseguir financiación, y…

 

—Y tú, si quisieras, podrías ser bueno en los combates de minibots —lo interrumpió Chanyeol. Baekhyun alzó los ojos hacia él, pillado por sorpresa, quizás algo indignado.

 

—Eso no es lo mismo, Park. Esos combates son ilegales. Se juega con máscara y armadura por una razón: ya sabes qué es lo que pasa si las autoridades descubren quién eres —el chico suspiró antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. Dime la verdad, ¿sigues yendo a las peleas callejeras?

 

Chanyeol tragó saliva. Baekhyun parecía muy sincero, y era muy bonito – el estudiante modélico luchando por conseguir su beca, gastando su tiempo en desarrollar robots basureros y sus esfuerzos en meterse con él. Baekhyun nunca le mentía, pero él no se sentía capaz de contarle la verdad a alguien así.

 

—No —murmuró.

 

Baekhyun asintió, serio y silencioso, y Chanyeol apartó los ojos, sintiendo que el estómago se le hundía. Cuando volvió a mirar, su mejor amigo estaba sonriendo y tenía unos palillos desechables hundidos en lo que quedaba de su arroz tailandés.

 

\--

 

Aquella noche, Chanyeol perdió, una vez tras otra. Había luchado combates y combates en el Tier 3, y jamás había tenido una racha tan mala como aquella. Un par de días atrás, había creído que ya no le quedaba mucho para subir al segundo nivel, pero ahora estaba perdiendo puntos y puntos.

 

Había tratado de remontar, frustrado y enfadado, inscribiéndose en más combates, pero aquello solamente le había servido para empeorar su situación en cuanto puntos, y dinero, y había llegado al punto en el que ya no sabía cuánto le quedaba en la cuenta, pero estaba seguro de que aquella noche sólo podría pelear en un combate más.

 

—Y la ganadora de esta pelea ha sido _Pistol Star_ —estaba anunciando el comentarista, y Chanyeol, el perdedor, se estaba asfixiando en su esquina de la arena, preguntándose si su escudo era de verdad tan deficiente, o si había otra cosa que estuviera haciendo mal—. ¡Phoenix, con el quinto combate perdido hoy, sigue en una mala racha! ¿Podrá recuperarse o caerá del todo? ¡Lo veremos más adelante!

 

Su bot no tenía daños graves, Chanyeol podría participar en el último combate al que se había inscrito una vez su turno volviera a llegar, pero no estaba seguro de poder ganar. El público que otros días lo había animado ahora se había vuelto en su contra, abucheándolo como abucheaban a todos los que lo decepcionaban, y en las gradas externas estaban Hydra y Lynx, observándolo como dos estatuas, juzgándolo desde allí.

 

—¿Cuánto dinero has apostado hoy? —prácticamente le gritó Jongin tan pronto como Chanyeol hubo entrado en la sala de espera VIP para combatientes—. ¿No crees que ya está bien? No se puede ganar siempre; vuelve otro día.

 

—Estoy inscrito para otro combate más —respondió Chanyeol, sonando mucho más seco de lo que pretendía. Su amigo no tenía la culpa de aquello, después de todo. Desde que él había entrado a la Liga, ya no luchaba. Simplemente se limitaba a acompañarlo, y a animarlo; no se merecía que le hablasen así—. Me iría a casa, Kai, pero si me marcho ahora perderé ese dinero, y con todo lo que he apostado hoy no creo que vaya a ser capaz de pagar el alquiler si no gano esa pelea.

 

—Dios mío, _Phoenix_ —exclamó Jongin, pronunciando su seudónimo en las peleas como si fuera un reproche—. Tendrías que haber parado antes. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

 

_“En ganar.”_

—No te preocupes, podré con esto.

 

—Ya.

 

Chanyeol habría necesitado apoyo, pero no fue capaz de pedirlo y su amigo se marchó, saliendo de la sala de espera y dirigiéndose a las gradas. El chico podía verlo en las pantallas que cubrían la pared: una figura cubierta, diminuta entre el resto del público, abriéndose camino hacia donde estaban Hydra y Lynx.

 

Frustrado, Chanyeol subió hasta el nivel superior de la sala de espera, salió desde allí a la plataforma exterior. Había, más allá de la sala principal de las naves en las que se celebraban los combates, corredores y habitaciones sin usar, almacenes vacíos, mal iluminados y cubiertos de polvo, y en uno de ellos fue donde acabó, apoyado contra una pared de metal oxidada y tratando de alcanzar con dedos temblorosos la parte posterior de su cuello para desactivar el interruptor que, pulsado, mantenía el casco en su lugar.

 

Los indicadores de Sagittarius se apagaron, el cierre del casco se abrió con un siseo y Chanyeol tiró de arriba para sacárselo, respirando por fin aire limpio en lugar  del oxígeno recalentado que le llegaba a través de los filtros del distorsionador de voz.

 

Los sonidos de los combates llegaban amortiguados hasta allí, la única luz que se filtraba era la de la luna, que se colaba a duras penas a través de un ventanuco sucio en el techo, y el chico se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría hasta tener que volver, cuántos minutos hasta el próximo combate.

 

—Vaya, novato. Eres más imprudente aún de lo que pensaba.

 

Chanyeol había esperado poder tener unos minutos de paz pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. En el umbral de la habitación, y con una mano apoyada en el dintel y la cabeza ladeada como un pájaro estaba Aldebarán, hablándole con aquella voz suave, distorsionada, metálica. Chanyeol no tenía muy claro si quería que estuviera allí o no, si quería tener que verlo, pero no hizo amago de escapar, ni de cubrirse. Estaba relativamente oscuro, pero el otro chico ya le había visto la cara.

 

—Necesitaba descansar —murmuró.

 

—Ya te dije que este torneo iba a poder contigo.

 

—Ha sido sólo un mal día. Puedo ganar cualquier otro.

 

—¿Y por qué no lo dejas por hoy, entonces?

 

—No _puedo._

 

El récord de victorias de Aldebarán aquella noche había sido perfecto. Sus rivales habían sido incapaces de tocarlo: había brillado en la arena, como una estrella en el cielo.

 

—¿Cuánto has apostado? —le preguntó, apartándose de la puerta y acercándose a él, tan lento y seguro como había combatido antes, sin un rastro de duda.

 

Chanyeol no había querido responder, porque contestar aquello habría significado implicar que lo que decía Aldebarán era cierto y que, por lo menos aquella noche, el torneo había podido con él; pero lo hizo de todas formas, sorprendido ante el sonido de su propia voz. Su voz de verdad.

 

—Todo lo que había estado ganando estos últimos días. Todo lo que tenía. Necesitaba los puntos para subir al Tier 2.

 

—Imprudente —repitió Aldebarán, parado, otra vez, frente a él. Sus dedos se alzaron hasta, aferrarle la barbilla, haciéndole inclinar el rostro hacia abajo para poder observárselo mejor, y aquello _sí_ que era poco prudente, pero sus dedos enguantados le estaban quemando la piel y no se sentía con fuerzas para resistirse—. ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía: eres un niño. Un niño con una voz muy sexy, ahora que no llevas puesto ese casco, pero un niño a fin de cuentas.

 

—Es lo que siempre dices —replicó Chanyeol, y se preguntó qué rostro tendría Aldebarán detrás del casco, si en la vida real sería mucho más mayor que él—. Pero, Al, tú nunca…

 

Su interlocutor le soltó la barbilla, se llevó la mano al lugar donde habrían estado sus labios para reírse.

 

—Ah, ¿ahora soy Al para ti? Me lo llamaste otra vez, cuando te vi el primer día, en la arena. ¿Eso es lo que haces siempre? ¿Acortar el nombre de todas las personas a las que conoces o algo así?

 

—No. No a todas —Chanyeol ni siquiera sabía si se suponía que tenía que responder a aquello—. A pocas.

 

Los dedos de Aldebarán se posaron esta vez en su hombro, con una suavidad engañosa, un toque que tenía algo de eléctrico.

 

—Te estaré animando, novato. Sólo por esta vez —le dijo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Creo que necesitas incentivos, si es verdad que has apostado todo lo que tienes, ¿y qué mejor incentivo que yo? Te estaré animando, pues. Saldré a las gradas, cuando combatas, a verte solamente a ti. ¿Ganarás, para mí?

 

—Tengo que ganar para mí mismo.

 

Aldebarán se rió una vez más, despegándose de él y marchándose de la habitación sin apenas ruido, dejándolo solo, de nuevo, en la oscuridad. Cuando Chanyeol salió a luchar, media hora después, estaba sentado en las gradas tal y como había prometido, con las manos en el regazo y la visera negra de su casco vuelta hacia él.

 

Chanyeol no supo si fue porque su mala racha había acabado o si había algo en su interior que se negaba a perder delante de él, pero el chico luchó como nunca y ganó. Ganó como nunca lo había hecho y pudo _sentir_ la sonrisa de Aldebarán clavada en su nuca, mientras el público lo ovacionaba.

 

**Quinta Ronda.**

En menos de dos meses, Chanyeol había dejado atrás el tercer Tier, y se encontraba entre los favoritos del segundo.

 

Todo aquello se había vuelto tan natural para él como respirar – su rutina diaria de mantenerse despierto durante las clases, utilizar sus tardes para optimizar todo lo posible la movilidad de su robot y su sincronización con Sagittarius (lo que, mira por dónde, estaba logrando que su tecnología avanzase y sus profesores lo felicitasen por su _buen comportamiento_ ) y escaparse por la noche a la Liga tres veces por semana, ahogándose en el modo en el que _algo_ en él parecía despertar con cada combate, con las ovaciones del público, sus rivales caídos y el rostro cubierto de Aldebarán vuelto hacia él.

 

La mayoría del tiempo allí, Chanyeol la pasaba peleando, u observando. Jongin seguía acompañándolo, pero había dejado de estar constantemente pegado a sus talones y ahora se juntaba también con otros combatientes – con Lynx, con Pistol Star y, sobre todo con Hydra, que parecía salir de su estado de eterno silencio sólo para hablar con él, con una voz metálica y un tanto seca que Chanyeol creía no haberlo oído utilizar antes.

 

Hydra había sido uno de sus combatientes favoritos al entrar a la Liga: tenía una manera muy pulcra de pelear, un modo de despedazar a sus rivales sin mostrar reacción o pronunciar palabra alguna que había sido tan fascinante como terrorífica; y su robot era toda una obra de arte de ingeniería, una especie de esfera del mismo color negro metálico de su armadura de la que nacían nueve tentáculos, acabados en pinzas, útiles tanto para moverse de modo impredecible por el campo como para atacar. Y el público lo amaba: lo habían vitoreado aquella noche desde que había ganado su último combate hasta que había desaparecido en la sala de espera para combatientes, y habían seguido haciéndolo hasta que Aldebarán había salido a luchar después de él.

 

—¡Has estado estupendo! —prácticamente había exclamado Jongin al verlo aparecer en el nivel superior, sin hacer apenas ruido—. ¡Tu enemigo no sabía ni por dónde le estaban lloviendo los golpes!

 

—He conseguido los puntos —respondió el otro chico con calma—. Eso quiere decir que estoy más cerca del número uno. Eso está bien.

 

—No es que parezcas muy contento al respecto —intervino Chanyeol, apartando los ojos del combate de Aldebarán al otro lado del ventanal sólo el tiempo preciso para mirarlo un momento. Había pretendido decir aquello a modo de chiste, pero Hydra giró la cabeza hacia él de modo tan brusco que el chico tragó saliva—. ¿Qué pasa, que tantos combates ganados en el God Tier te han quitado ya la ilusión de la victoria?

 

—No.

 

Parecía claro que el otro hombre no iba a añadir nada más, así que Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua y volvió a centrar su atención en el combate en la arena. Los dos bots rivales eran una mancha pequeña y borrosa, golpeando y esquivando a una velocidad de vértigo y Aldebarán, en su esquina, parecía moverse con ellos, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el mando, gritando y riéndose cada vez que su bot encontraba un hueco para atacar.

 

—¿Cuál es tu razón? —dijo de pronto una voz a su lado. Sobresaltado, Chanyeol se separó del ventanal sólo para encontrarse a Hydra junto a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro enmascarado alzado para mirarlo. Resultaba brusco, a veces. Y confuso.

 

—¿Mi razón?

 

—Para estar contento al acabar un combate. Para haberte unido a la Liga.

 

Chanyeol no acababa de comprender.

 

—¿Tiene que haber un motivo?

 

—Todos empezamos por algo.

 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces cuál es _tu_ motivo?

 

De nuevo, Hydra optó en mirarlo en silencio, sin responder, pero fue Jongin quien ahogó una especie de resoplido detrás de ellos.

 

—Si te paras a pensarlo, es más sencillo de lo que parece —comenzó a explicar—. Todos los que están aquí luchan con sus propios bots, y la mayoría de ellos, utilizando la tecnología que ellos crean, ¿no? Es el método más rápido para…

 

—No digas que es sencillo: nada lo es —lo cortó Hydra, pasando a hablar de nuevo con Chanyeol que, por fin, había desviado los ojos del combate de Aldebarán y los tenía fijos en él—. La mayoría de nosotros estamos aquí por la misma razón por la que el ser humano acaba yendo a la mayoría de los sitios: _dinero_. Imagina que necesitas dinero, y que tienes una tecnología novedosa. Puedes hacer dos cosas. O la vendes directamente a una multinacional y no recibes ni la cuarta parte de lo que vale o, si tienes lo que tienes que tener, la instalas en un robot y vienes aquí. Si ganas, tienes todo el dinero que siempre puedas haber querido y más. Si pierdes… Bueno, todos procuramos no perder.

 

Abajo, en las gradas, el bot de Aldebarán lanzó a su rival por los aires y los espectadores se alzaron en sus asientos, aplaudiendo. Chanyeol casi podía sentirlo desde donde estaba: la fuerza en todo aquello; el aire de la arena tan cargado de tensión que parecía casi capaz de quemarte si lo respirabas. Él bajaría a combatir en un rato, y algo en su interior lo estaba anticipando ya. Desde niño había querido formar parte de algo como aquello, sentir el _fuego_.

 

—Yo no necesito dinero —susurró. Y era cierto: había podido costearse sus propios gastos perfectamente antes de entrar allí, y además tenía una beca completa de estudios. Ni siquiera tenía que pagar por las piezas de su propio bot; las sacaba de los almacenes de la universidad sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie—. No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Yo sólo… Lo que quiero es llegar hasta arriba. Ganar.

 

—Ah, sí —Hydra habló en voz monótona, en absoluto impresionado. En la arena, Aldebarán había conseguido, por fin, la victoria, y el chico parecía estar observando cómo se inclinaba una vez tras otra ante del público en las gradas, mucho más metido en el juego de lo que cualquiera de los otros combatientes llegaría a estarlo nunca—. Sí que hay algunos que son como tú, que no entran porque lo necesiten, sino porque _quieren_. Los que estáis en la Liga por el hecho de estar en la Liga. Vosotros sois los peores de todos.

 

—Eh, eh, Hydra —intervino Jongin, pero éste simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lado, murmurando algo en voz baja que Chanyeol no pudo llegar a escuchar.

 

Hydra era inquietante, y Chanyeol no sabía si, ahora que lo conocía mejor, le gustaba del todo, pero no pudo evitar que sus palabras se le metieran en el cerebro, grabándose en algún punto de su cabeza y haciéndolo sentir extrañamente inquieto.

 

La sensación no se disipó hasta que no salió a combatir; hasta que el presentador pronunció su nombre y Aldebarán, todavía detenido junto a la arena, le posó una mano en el hombro con una risita.

 

Era como si el God Tier ya estuviera bajo la punta de sus dedos. No podía permitirse parar a aquellas alturas.

 

**Sexta Ronda.**

 

—¡Eh, eh, Chanyeol! ¡Mira, ven aquí un momento!

 

El interpelado había estado yendo a trabajar un poco más en mejorar los niveles de sincronía de Sagittarius, cargando con un juego de destornilladores que le había pedido prestados a uno de sus compañeros cuando vio la cabeza de pelo alborotado de Baekhyun, asomada a la puerta de su propio laboratorio.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, riéndose al ver que su mejor amigo tenía medio rostro cubierto por lo que parecían unas enormes gafas de bucear de plástico amarillo—. ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la cara? ¿Va a ser la nueva tendencia entre los científicos chiflados o algo así?

 

—Ja, ja, Park —Baekhyun trató de hacerse el enfadado, pero estaba sonriendo demasiado como para que aquello resultara creíble—. ¿Quieres venir de una vez? Tengo algo estupendo que enseñarte.

 

Su mejor amigo sonaba emocionado, y un Baekhyun emocionado era un Baekhyun que hablaba durante horas enteras, normalmente muy sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. Chanyeol era consciente de que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero acabó dándolo internamente por perdido cuando asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, dejando que Baekhyun prácticamente lo arrastrara al interior de su laboratorio.

 

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo que me vas a enseñar? ¿Más planos de robots recogebasuras? Porque si eso es lo que es no creo que vaya a ser muy impresionan… Oh, _vaya._

—¿Decías?

 

En el centro de la pequeña habitación que hacía de laboratorio individual de Baekhyun (¿Qué? Los estudiantes que iban a participar en la exhibición tenían sus ventajas) había dos androides de metal de aproximadamente dos metros de alto. Uno de ellos estaba equipado con dos juegos de brazos, uno de ellos acabado en pinzas y el otro en lo que parecían palas. El otro habría sido completamente humanoide de no ser por la válvula enorme que tenía en el lugar en donde debería haber estado su rostro. Los dos eran enormes, y muy reales. E impresionantes.

 

—¿Qué te parecen? El de la derecha es mi prototipo de robot limpiador, y el de la izquierda, el robot bombero —le explicó Baekhyun, que, detenido frente a los dos enormes androides con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía diminuto—. No son los de verdad, todavía. Es decir, esto sólo es la primera versión de la carcasa; no tienen nada dentro. Llevo toda la tarde ensamblando las piezas provisionales, por ver si todo encaja y empezar con la que será la versión definitiva de la armadura externa lo antes posible. ¿A que son estupendos?

 

—Parece que más que ayudarme con mi basura lo que quieran sea darme una paliza.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que hubieras preferido? ¿Un diseño achuchable y blandito? —Baekhyun seguía sonriendo, con el rostro iluminado de la misma forma en la que siempre había parecido brillarle cuando estaba genuinamente orgulloso de algo. Con la cantidad de horas al día que pasaba en la Liga, en ocasiones como aquella Chanyeol sentía que echaba de menos su vida normal, la risa de su mejor amigo y sus discusiones sobre si la comida del restaurante chino de su calle era deliciosa o más bien, y como él defendía, tóxica—. Se supone que son robots diseñados para la asistencia ciudadana. Tienen que aguantar altas temperaturas, poder cargar con objetos pesados y protegerse contra el desprendimiento de cascotes por si…

 

—¿Para recoger la _basura_?

 

—Se supone que pueden ser programados como androides multifunción. Es uno de sus encantos.

 

—Lo del diseño achuchable y blandito les habría dado más puntos.

 

Baekhyun se llevó una mano a los labios para ahogar un bostezo.

 

—No tienes ni idea, Park Chanyeol —replicó—. Ya verás lo que es bueno cuando mis androides amenazantes y yo hayamos conseguido el primer puesto en la exposición.

 

El interpelado murmuró algo casi ininteligible a modo de asentimiento, retrocediendo un paso para observar los robots con perspectiva, bajo la atenta mirada de Baekhyun y sus gafas amarillo fosforito. Aquellas cosas eran enormes, pero parecían relativamente ligeras, y el chico se preguntó hasta qué punto serían rápidas. Si no fuera porque su amigo se lo había dicho, ni siquiera habría pensado que unos robots como aquellos pudieran sobrevivir a un desprendimiento de escombros o a un incendio. Si tan sólo él fuera tan bueno como Baekhyun creando barreras y campos de fuerza…

 

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó—. Si obtienes un buen puesto en la exposición.

 

—No lo sé. ¿Lo típico? —Baekhyun bajó el tono un tanto, y Chanyeol trató de no sonreír demasiado porque, aunque muy posiblemente su amigo no lo admitiera nunca, la leve duda en su voz denotaba que estaba nervioso, y Baekhyun casi nunca se ponía nervioso. Por nada—. Probablemente acepte el contrato de desarrollo de cualquier empresa que tenga un convenio con la universidad y que me ofrezca buenas condiciones, pero había pensado que… ¿Te imaginas que quien decide contratarme es el gobierno? A veces pasa, y… Sé que es una posibilidad muy pequeña, pero todo este proyecto está ideado para ser algo… ¿Público? Puede que apunte demasiado alto, pero…

 

—Nah, lo conseguirás, si es lo que quieres —Chanyeol sacudió la cabeza y, volviendo frente a los androides, le posó a su amigo una mano en el hombro—. ¿No se supone que tú eres Byun Baekhyun, el genio entre los genios de esta universidad? Te recuerdo que ya solías dejarme plantado para trabajar en tus proyectos cuando estábamos acabando el instituto, y que llegaste a vender uno con, ¿cuánto? ¿Veintiún años?

 

—Veinte —hasta aquel instante, Baekhyun había estado prácticamente vibrando, como si no pudiera contener su energía interna, pero algo en su interior pareció acallarse, y el chico apartó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos para romper el contacto visual—. Pero eso no es lo mismo, Chanyeol. Lo de ahora es… distinto.

 

Chanyeol ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la empresa con la que había negociado Baekhyun, un par de años atrás. Solamente se acordaba de que una parte de él había sentido celos al ver un artículo hablando de él en el periódico, pero que aun así había guardado su propia copia, orgulloso de su mejor amigo, en el fondo. Baekhyun había tenido una beca, entonces, y no había tardado ni seis meses en presentar todo aquel plan de infraestructura urbana y conseguir otra. Chanyeol siempre había dado por hecho que el primer proyecto había dejado de interesarle, pero Baekhyun nunca hablaba de él.

 

—¿Por qué vendiste? —preguntó, y sintió a Baekhyun tensarse bajo sus dedos. La voz monótona de Hydra resonó en su cabeza, y Chanyeol se preguntó por un momento cuánto dinero le habrían pagado.

 

—Yeol, yo… ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué tiene de interesante ahora? —Baekhyun tenía la cabeza ladeada, y se estaba mordiendo el labio, y fue entonces cuando Chanyeol se percató de que tenía a su mejor amigo tan cerca que habría podido contarle las pestañas a través de los cristales amarillos de las gafas horrendas que todavía llevaba puestas. Tenía la cabeza ladeada, como un pájaro—. Tenía veinte años y me estaban ofreciendo dinero. Yo también solía pensar que diseñar robots basureros era aburrido, ya sabes.

 

—La verdad es que tu otro proyecto, el de sistemas de propulsión, tenía mucha más clase que todo esto de la basura —repuso Chanyeol. Le hubiese gustado preguntar más, pero su amigo parecía cualquier cosa menos dispuesto a responderle, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de aligerar el ambiente—. Me sentía medio solito, entonces. Estabas todo el día con eso. Todavía te guardo rencor.

 

Había parte de mentira en aquello, pero también una verdad velada. Chanyeol era físicamente incapaz de guardarle rencor durante mucho tiempo a Baekhyun por nada, pero también era verdad que había pasado bastantes horas solo en aquella época, y que las tardes muertas frente a la pantalla de su ordenador habían sido el punto de partida para que empezase a interesarse por los combates de minibots.

 

—Eh, lo siento, lo siento —delante de él, Baekhyun había vuelto, por fin, a sonreírle, y parecía un tanto divertido y un tanto, quizás, arrepentido—. Piensa que tal vez sea el karma, pero el que está ahora solito soy yo. Con todo esto de la exposición, ya no os veo el pelo, ni a ti ni mucho menos a Jongin.

 

Aquello hizo que por fin Chanyeol le apartara la mano del hombro a Baekhyun, llevándosela al mentón mientras pensaba. Era cierto que solía ver al otro chico en la Liga, pero, ahora que Baekhyun lo decía, fuera de allí…

 

—Es verdad, Jongin. ¿Dónde se supone que se ha metido? Sólo lo veo en clase, y eso cuando viene. ¿Es que ha decidido ya que la universidad le supone demasiado esfuerzo y que prefiere quedarse durmiendo en casa o…?

 

—Ojalá —por fin, Baekhyun se quitó las gafas de soldar con un aspaviento, poniéndose de puntillas e inclinándose dramáticamente hacia delante para decirle algo al oído—. Dicen las malas lenguas que nos está dando plantón porque está _viendo_ a alguien.

 

—¿Cómo que _viendo_? —repitió Chanyeol. Baekhyun tenía los brazos en jarras y la expresión del que acaba de soltar la noticia bomba del siglo, y, por fin, el chico lo comprendió—. Espera. ¿Dices viendo de _viendo_? ¿Viendo de novia, de novio o de lo que sea?

 

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Chanyeol? En serio…

 

—Pero… ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Desde cuándo tiene tiempo Jongin para andar por ahí saliendo con gente?

 

—Ya ves. Era el niño bonito de nuestro grupo de la universidad: hay que ver cómo crecen.

 

—Y pensar que el más joven ha sido el primero de los tres.

 

Baekhyun tenía la marca roja de la ventosa de las gafas todavía en la piel de las mejillas, y volvía a ser todo sonrisas.

 

—¡Venga ya! ¿Y quién te esperabas que fuese a ser el primero? ¿Yo?

 

La mera idea de Baekhyun por ahí de la mano con alguien sonaba espantosamente desagradable, y Chanyeol se encontró torciendo el gesto antes de poder contenerse.

 

—¿Qué? _No._

 

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Tú? No me vengas con tonterías; desde tus intentos desastrosos en primero de carrera con el idiota que hacía las fotocopias en reprografía, no… —Baekhyun parecía muy seguro de sí mismo afirmando todo aquello, pero algo en el interior de Chanyeol reaccionó. En sus retinas apareció, durante un segundo, la imagen de unos dedos posándose sobre el metal de su armadura en un almacén desierto y oscuro. “¿Ganarás para mí?”. Parpadeó, sin respiración y confuso, y cuando logró volver a enfocar la vista, Baekhyun lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—. Espera, esa cara… —murmuró—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

 

—¿C-cómo?

 

—Oh, dios. _Te gusta alguien_.

 

—¿Qué? Pero si… De verdad que…

 

—¿Ves? —con un suspiro, Baekhyun volvió a girarse hacia sus androides. Y su tono cuando habló fue casi despreocupado, pero la sonrisa no le llegó del todo a los ojos y Chanyeol se sintió como una persona horrible sin saber siquiera qué era lo que había hecho—. Debe de ser el karma. Al final el último en quedarse soltero voy a ser yo.

 

**Séptima Ronda**

Chanyeol maldijo entre dientes, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla del Comunicador en su muñeca.

 

Siempre había llevado, incluso desde antes de unirse a la Liga, el ranking de los combatientes, por puntos, instalado allí, para poder observar los cambios en tiempo real. Ahora que luchaba, y que estaba en el Segundo Tier, cada vez, en teoría, más cerca del primero, Chanyeol lo consultaba al menos una vez al día, sonriendo para sí cuando su posición en el ranking ascendía y cerrándolo con un gruñido cuando, como en aquel momento, había descendido no sólo uno, sino _dos_ puestos.

 

—Todo esto es por el maldito escudo —murmuró. Había tenido una racha imparable hasta que, en una mala noche, había perdido siete combates seguidos, quedándose sin casi fondos en la cuenta y con el sabor de la derrota en la boca. A pesar de haber jurado y perjurado que no lo necesitaba, llevaba varios días trabajando en el modo de implementarle algo parecido a una barrera de fuerza a su bot, pero él distaba mucho de tener el talento de Baekhyun en lo que se refería a construcción de escudos, así que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Finalmente, había decidido seguir su plan inicial y hacer que la sincronía mental con Sagittarius fuese aún más rápida y más precisa pero, aunque había conseguido recuperarse un tanto, seguía de capa caída.

 

Tal vez fuese una pérdida de confianza temporal en sus habilidades, o quizá el hecho de que su vida personal, dentro y fuera de la arena, prácticamente apestaba. No estaba estudiando prácticamente nada para los exámenes finales a los que tendría que acabar sometiéndose tarde o temprano, y su hábito de quedarse dormido en clase estaba empezando a molestar a más de un profesor. Jongin cada vez pasaba más tiempo con el resto de combatientes en la arena, y fuera de ella el chico no le veía el pelo. Baekhyun estaba… raro, tenso y ausente, y la mayoría de días se encerraba en su laboratorio a trabajar, sin permitirse ni una pausa para seguir hablándole del proyecto, o de la exposición.

 

Lo único que permanecía constante en su vida actual eran los combates (perdiera o ganara) y la presencia continua de Aldebarán, junto a la arena cuando peleaba y en las salas de espera o en los pasillos cuando no, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, rozándolo al pasar por delante de él, haciéndolo estremecerse incluso a través de las capas de acero y metal que lo cubrían.

 

Cerraba los ojos y sentía los dedos de Aldebarán cerrándose en torno a su muñeca. Los abría y casi podía ver la expresión traicionada de Baekhyun la última vez que habían hablado de verdad, cuando le había enseñado sus androides.

 

_“¿Qué se supone que es lo que quiere que haga?”_ se preguntó con un suspiro, presionando distraídamente con dos dedos el botón holográfico de bloqueo de su Com. _“Cualquiera de los dos. ¿Qué quieren que haga yo?”_

 

Todavía le quedaba media hora de descanso escasa antes de que empezasen las clases de la tarde, así que, ya que se suponía que aquel era el período para almorzar, decidió pasarse por la cafetería para ver si quedaba algo decente. Fue al entrar a la enorme habitación que hacía las veces de comedor en la universidad cuando oyó lo que a todas luces era la risa de su mejor amigo.

 

—¿Baek? —murmuró.

 

El chico por fin estaba fuera de su laboratorio, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba solo. Jongin por fin había decidido hacer acto de presencia (sin avisarlo, el desgraciado), y estaba sentado en una de las mesas con él y otra persona más. Debía de estar contando algo muy gracioso, porque Baekhyun se había llevado una mano a los labios y acababa de soltar una carcajada tal alta que había rebotado por encima de las voces de todos los presentes, haciendo que a Chanyeol se le revolviera algo en el estómago.

 

De repente, comer algo ya no parecía tan buena idea, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de la cafetería y seguir trabajando en Sagittarius. No había contado con la voz de Jongin llamándolo, tan pronto como dio los dos primeros pasos para escaparse.

 

—¡Yeol, mira por dónde! ¡Eh, eh, ven un momento!

 

No es que le quedase ninguna posibilidad de huir, así que el chico optó por hacer caso y acercarse, sentándose en la única silla libre que quedaba en torno a la mesa, junto a Baekhyun. Su mejor amigo movió su propia silla hacia un lado para dejarle algo de espacio, mirándolo con algo similar a una sonrisa por primera vez en días, y Chanyeol tragó saliva.

 

—¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? —preguntó.

 

—¿A que no adivinas a quién ha traído Jongin?

 

—¿Eh? —Chanyeol, por primera vez desde que se había sentado, enfocó su atención en el desconocido en la mesa… y se encontró un par de ojos muy grandes y muy negros, observándolo tan fijamente que lo hicieron pegar un brinco involuntario en su silla. Estaba seguro de que había visto aquellos ojos en alguna parte, y esa cara, y ese pelo, y esa expresión facial en general, pero no estaba seguro de dónde… —. ¡Eh! —exclamó, cayendo de repente en la cuenta—. ¿Este no es el chico asesino de tus apuntes sobre la exhibición, Baek? ¿El que iba a competir en tu misma categoría?

 

El desconocido lo miró como si, en efecto, pretendiera asesinarlo, y Chanyeol cayó en la cuenta (tarde) de que aquel probablemente no fuera el comentario más apropiado que hacer cuando la persona en cuestión estaba delante. Jongin le pasó un brazo por los hombros al rival de Baekhyun, soltando una especie de risita incómoda.

 

—Uhm, Yeol, no sé si Baek te habrá dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien, pero, sea como fuere, te presento a mi novio, Do Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol murmuró un _uhm_ , sintiendo que la mente se le quedaba en blanco salvo por tres pensamientos. El primero de ellos fue que lo que Baekhyun le había contado era cierto y que Jongin tenía novio. El segundo fue que, maldita fuera su enorme bocaza, había llamado _chico asesino_ al novio en cuestión antes incluso de que se lo presentaran formalmente, y que aquello tenía que ser un récord histórico en su historial de primeras impresiones horribles. El tercero fue el que lo hizo sentir más aturdido porque… ¿Por qué era el novio de Jongin el rival en la exhibición de Baekhyun? ¿Cómo se suponía que había llegado a ocurrir aquello?

 

—Ah… ¿Encantado de conocerte, supongo?

 

El tal Kyungsoo lo observó con expresión neutra, y Chanyeol habría empezado a desear que se lo tragase la tierra si no fuera porque Baekhyun lo aferró por la manga, con una sonrisa en los labios y las gafas de pasta negra resbalándosele por la nariz.

 

—¿No es estupendo? Ya te dije que estuve leyendo los datos públicos de su proyecto, y lo que está haciendo es genial. Hemos estado hablando de ello y es una tecnología con tantas aplicaciones que me sorprendería si no queda en una muy buena posición. Creo que es más visual que la mía, además, ya que te quejas tanto de lo feos que son mis robots limpiadores.

 

—¿Qué era lo que se supone que hacías? —murmuró Chanyeol, más para sí que para el propio Kyungsoo, aunque este apretó los labios igualmente.

 

—Un sistema de levantamiento de peso simultáneo con pinzas retráctiles.

 

—¿Y… qué es lo que hace eso exactamente?

 

—Levantar objetos pesados. Varios, de modo simultáneo. Con pinzas retráctiles.

 

Chanyeol no tenía muy claro si el novio de Jongin era tan seco con todo el mundo o si él ya había conseguido que lo odiase sentándose con él en una mesa durante aproximadamente un minuto.

 

—Básicamente lo que Kyungsoo está desarrollando es una especie de robot que puede transportar y hacer funcionar maquinaria e instrumental pesado o peligroso mediante un sistema de pinzas múltiples. No sé cómo funciona exactamente, pero resulta muy útil, creo yo, porque puede ser potente y a la vez preciso.

 

—Uhm, ya veo —respondió Chanyeol, más interesado en el modo en el que los ojos de Baekhyun estaban brillando después de días de abstinencia en los que su amigo básicamente se había dedicado a gruñirle que en la explicación como tal.

 

—He visto los prototipos de tu proyecto —estaba diciendo Baekhyun, que ahora estaba hablando directamente con Kyungsoo, jugueteando con el borde de una de las mangas demasiado largas de su jersey gris—. De verdad, no entiendo cómo no pudieron becarte para desarrollar algo tan bueno.

 

—No todos tenemos tan buena suerte —respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía estando completamente serio y, aún así, Jongin lo estaba mirando con la misma sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios cada vez que veía un perrito especialmente adorable en la tienda de mascotas enfrente del campus. Aquello era incomprensible—. He tenido que financiar mi primer prototipo por mi propia cuenta, pero esperemos que mi suerte cambie. Tengo esperanzas en esta exhibición.

 

—Con perdón, Baekhyun, pero yo estoy seguro de que tiene muchas oportunidades de conseguir uno de los primeros puestos —intervino Jongin, y el interpelado sonrió.

 

—Ya veremos. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

 

—Y tanto que sí.

 

Chanyeol miró a Jongin, y luego a Kyungsoo. Después a Baekhyun, que parecía absolutamente encantado por tener alguien allí con quien hablar de su exposición, sin pensar en nada más, y de vuelta a Jongin.

 

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha conocido un vago como tú conocer a una especie de genio de la robótica —comentó—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? No lo entiendo.

 

_“No teniendo en cuenta que pasas una cuarta parte del día durmiendo, otra cuarta parte haciendo como que atiendes en clase y el tiempo restante o comiendo o en la Liga.”_

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprende que tenga más vida social que tú?

 

—Eh, pobre Yeol —Baekhyun giró la cabeza para tratar de ocultar un bostezo traicionero—. Está trabajando mucho en su Sagittarius últimamente.

 

—Mi vida social aquí no tiene nada que ver —replicó Chanyeol—. Lo que yo preguntaba es…

 

—Nos conocimos en un café —aclaró Kyungsoo de repente, cortando su pregunta en seco—. Aquí cerca. Yo voy de vez en cuando a desayunar. Jongin va cuando necesita café para no quedarse dormido.

 

—Eh, eh, tampoco me quedo dormido _tantas_ veces —protestó éste, riéndose, mientras Kyungsoo negaba con la cabeza. Chanyeol suspiró: estaba seguro de que aquel chico no era mala persona, pero a pesar de que Jongin lo estuviese mirando como si fuese alguna clase de criatura adorable, él no había visto en tiempo a alguien tan cortante, ni con tantas ganas de interrumpirlo a mitad de frase como aquella persona.

 

_“Al menos, no desde Hydra,”_ gruñó internamente. _“Maldita sea, tengo que tratar con los dos, y por cómo actúan podrían hasta ser hermanos.”_

Baekhyun estaba diciendo algo, pero su voz le llegó amortiguada a Chanyeol a los oídos. Acababa de pensar que… Él nunca le había visto el rostro a Hydra, pero Jongin y él solían andar mucho juntos últimamente, y si miraba a Do Kyungsoo… La altura, el tamaño, su manera de hablar…

 

—¿Podéis perdonarme un momento? —murmuró, echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose—. Creo que tengo que ir al baño.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Baekhyun—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

 

—No, no. Yo sólo… Ahora vengo.

 

En cuanto hubo salido, a zancadas de la cafetería, Chanyeol desbloqueó su Com, accediendo directamente al buscador en su pantalla holográfica. Había cientos de artículos sobre la exhibición en internet, y los perfiles de todos los participantes estaban en un lugar tan ridículamente accesible como la página oficial, ordenados alfabéticamente.

 

No le costó mucho encontrar la misma foto de Do Kyungsoo que había visto en la ficha en el archivador de Baekhyun cuando su amigo le había hablado de él por primera vez, y pudo acceder a los datos públicos sobre su proyecto al pulsar sobre ella con un dedo. Había una descripción, varias prestaciones técnicas básicas y una fotografía de lo que parecía una cadena de montaje enorme, en la que una especie de pinzas enormes parecían estar ensamblando unas piezas de aspecto extremadamente pesado.

 

Chanyeol había visto unas pinzas parecidas a aquellas en otro momento, en otro lugar. Unas pinzas mucho más pequeñas, con un diseño distinto, que cumplían una función muy diferente, pero las mismas en esencia, al fin y al cabo – pegadas a una especie de esfera negra metálica, desplazándose por la arena y acorralando a sus enemigos contra los muros.

 

El chico dejó salir el aire de los pulmones, apoyándose, sin aliento, contra el muro tras él. Como ya había sospechado, Jongin no había conocido a su novio en un café, y Do Kyungsoo no solamente era intimidante, sino que sus métodos de autofinanciación para aquella exposición no habían sino ni limpios ni demasiado legales.

 

**Octava Ronda.**

Chanyeol había creído que iba a perderlo todo – su puesto en el ranking, todo su dinero líquido, su lugar en la Liga – cuando su última racha de mala suerte había acabado y había vuelto a proclamarse vencedor, en un combate tras otro, en una única jornada de peleas que se alargó hasta la madrugada de un sábado.

 

El Maestro Longwei había salido a las gradas para observarlo en silencio, con la figura siempre presente de Lynx quieta a su lado, y Chanyeol se había sentido a partes iguales honrado e intimidado por su presencia. Aldebarán, no obstante, había sido quien había vuelto a acorralarlo cuando Chanyeol estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias para marcharse, con la espalda apoyada en la superficie metálica de la única puerta de salida y los restos de una sonrisa reverberando en su voz distorsionada cuando habló.

—Sigues sin entenderlo —le dijo—. Estás jugando con fuego.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a perder, ¿recuerdas? —Chanyeol intentó no mirarlo, a pesar de que el azul de su armadura contrastaba con el bronce oxidado de la puerta tras él, y de que podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su perfil—. Y ahora déjame salir, ¿quieres? Estás en medio.

 

—Sigues viniendo aquí porque quieres entrar al God Tier —como de costumbre, Aldebarán lo ignoró, y, por fin, Chanyeol tuvo que encararse con él, mirarlo de frente, tratando de ignorar cómo el cuerpo del otro chico estaba casi arqueado contra la puerta cerrada—. Pero, sorpresa, es imposible que puedas.

 

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Al? —Chanyeol estaba cansado, sentía los músculos agarrotados dentro de su propia armadura, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de jugar a lo que quiera que el otro chico estuviese empeñado en jugar—. Llevas diciendo que voy a perder desde el principio, pero yo sigo aquí. Cada vez más cerca de tu Tier y de tu nivel, te recuerdo. Para estar destinado a fracasar no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, ¿no? Y ahora quita de la puerta.

 

Aldebarán ladeó la cabeza, pero no se movió.

 

—Tal vez lo que deberías recordar es que en el God Tier somos diez. _Solamente_ diez, Phoenix, los diez mejores. No sólo te vale con ganar para llegar a mi nivel, sino que necesitas que alguno de nosotros pierda. Y nuestros combates están tan equilibrados que eso no va a ocurrir. Puedes gastarte todo el dinero del mundo en intentar combatir más y alcanzarnos en puntos, pero tal y como están las cosas, estás demasiado lejos.

 

—¿Por qué demonios estás tan empeñado en que pierda? —Chanyeol avanzó un paso hacia la puerta y Aldebarán inclinó el rostro hacia arriba para mirarlo con un movimiento tan fluido que tuvo algo de hipnótico.

 

—Estás entrando en la parte oscura del juego y ni siquiera lo sabes —susurró, extendiendo las manos sobre la plancha de metal tras él, dándose impulso con ellas para moverse hacia delante con la premeditada delicadeza del depredador que está estudiando a su presa antes de lanzarse sobre ella—. En el God Tier se apuestan cantidades de dinero brutales, se lucha en serio. Cuando se pierde, se pierde de verdad.

 

La mano de Aldebarán se alzó hacia su rostro, como si el chico pretendiera posarla sobre la superficie metálica de su casco en la imitación burlona de una caricia, pero Chanyeol lo aferró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarlo. A pesar de sus guantes y la armadura, sus dedos la rodearon sin problema, como si estuviese sujetando la articulación de un niño pequeño.

 

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera un crío —gruñó.

 

—¿Es que no lo eres? —Aldebarán mantuvo el brazo relajado, sin hacer amago alguno por soltarse—. ¿Cuáles son tus razones para estar aquí? ¿Es por mí por quien luchas? Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta de cómo me miras. ¿Quieres derrotarme, es eso? ¿O tenerme, conseguirme quizás?

 

Chanyeol apretó los dientes, tirando del brazo del otro chico hacia él, aunque sólo fuera por verlo perder el equilibrio, _reaccionar_.

 

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

 

—Tú eres quien debería tener eso en cuenta —replicó Aldebarán con una risita—. Vamos, niño bonito. ¿Es que no tienes a nadie en casa que se merezca tu tiempo más que yo?

 

Hubo una única imagen, una sola, que se coló en su mente sin su permiso, y fue la expresión herida de Baekhyun, hablando de estar solo y del karma, y su mente la imaginó de manera tan vívida que su rostro pareció superponerse al del mismo Aldebarán, como si fuera su amigo quien lo mirara y no él. _Te gusta alguien_ , le había dicho. _Te gusta alguien._

—No —empezó a protestar, sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba negando—. Deja de…

 

Pero Aldebarán le había hecho una pregunta, y debió de considerar sus palabras como respuesta suficiente, porque tiró de su brazo hasta liberarlo y sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Muy bien. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, entonces. No me eches la culpa a mí cuando jueguen contigo y te arruinen.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol no regresó inmediatamente a casa cuando por fin pudo salir de la vieja nave industrial, perdiéndose en la noche de la ciudad durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que consiguió que su mente se calmara y su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Las madrugadas de sábado como aquellas la ciudad estaba más viva que nunca, con tráfico en las calles, luces en los locales y grupos de jóvenes de su edad riéndose en la puerta de los bares. Chanyeol nunca había sido como ellos – desde niño, había estado demasiado centrado en los circuitos que hacían que los robots se moviesen, en baterías y cables, en los diseños y planos apilados sobre su escritorio y los modelos tridimensionales en la pantalla de su ordenador – y se sintió sorprendentemente perdido entre ellos. Quería volver a la Liga. Quería volver a casa. Quería ver a alguien, hablar con alguien, y su mente no tardó en conjurar la imagen de Baekhyun, con sus gafas de pasta y sus jerséis demasiado grandes. Sabía que no podía contarle nada porque su amigo se enfadaría con él, y que además era tan tarde que lo único que conseguiría llamándolo sería despertarlo, pero sus dedos rozaron el botón de bloqueo de su Com de todas formas, deteniéndose justo antes de acceder a la sección de marcado rápido.

 

—Estoy volviéndome idiota —murmuró, desabrochándose el Comunicador de la muñeca y guardándoselo en el bolsillo con los labios apretados. Tal vez sólo fuera que necesitaba escuchar una voz humana, real y cálida en vez de tanto sonido metálico distorsionado, o tal vez lo único que necesitara fuera descansar.

 

Tardó treinta minutos en llegar desde el centro de la ciudad a su barrio. Todo rastro de fuego en sus venas había desaparecido para cuando se dispuso a doblar la última esquina, sustituido por un pesado velo de cansancio. Lo único que quería era arrastrarse escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento, esconderse bajo una pila de mantas y dormir hasta el mediodía. Lo último que había esperado era escuchar el murmullo de voces humanas al otro lado de la esquina, en su portal.

 

Chanyeol se preguntó vagamente si sus vecinos no tendrían nada mejor que hacer que dedicarse a conversar a las cuatro y media de la mañana. Al parecer no, y el chico estaba debatiéndose sobre si llamarles la atención al entrar o simplemente arrastrarse hasta el interior del portal y meterse en la cama sin buscarse problemas cuando algo lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y trastabillar en mitad de una zancada.

 

—Vamos, Minseokkie. Ya le tenemos. Estamos a nada de poder conseguir todo lo que habíamos estado buscando.

 

_“¿Eh?”_

Chanyeol no tenía ni idea de quién era el tal Minseokkie, ni de qué tenía o qué estaba haciendo en su portal, pero sí estaba muy seguro de saber quién era el que acababa de hablar, no sólo porque conocía al dueño de aquella voz de prácticamente toda la vida, sino porque era la misma que había estado deseando escuchar contra su oído toda la noche, y ahora estaba muy cerca y era muy real.

 

_“¿Baekhyun?”_

Un mero vistazo, tratando de que no lo vieran, fue suficiente para confirmar lo que ya sabía: su mejor amigo estaba, allí, de frente a él, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de ladrillo rojo de su edificio. No llevaba las gafas puestas, y el flequillo oscuro prácticamente le cubría los ojos, revuelto, como cuando iba a clase. Estaba sonriéndole a su interlocutor, una figura no muy alta que estaba de espaldas a Chanyeol, pero lo que había en sus labios no era su sonrisa de siempre, sino un gesto perezoso, burlón. El chico se dijo que sería su imaginación, o la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Intentó no pensar en que Baekhyun siempre se iba a la cama pronto pero ahora estaba de madrugada en la calle con un desconocido al que llamaba Minseokkie, y que para su mejor amigo él siempre había sido Chanyeol, Yeol, Park.

 

—¿Crees que estamos cerca? —intervino el otro hombre, y Baekhyun ladeó la cabeza, con el pelo deslizándosele sobre la frente, descubriéndole por completo uno de los ojos.

 

—Estoy seguro de que estamos ya ahí. Ah, ya verás, sé cómo funciona. No falta mucho para que el cebo caiga, y entonces podremos poner en marcha todo el plan. No pienso perder esta vez.

 

—¿Estás convencido de todo esto?

 

—¿Dudas tú de mí?

 

—A veces sí.

 

Chanyeol no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero algo se le revolvió en el estómago al ver a Baekhyun despegarse de la pared y morderse el labio para no reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza. Debía de ser la luz, el cansancio, pero hubo algo en el gesto que lo asustó, y algo que le pareció tremendamente atractivo. Nunca había estado acostumbrado a aquella clase de sentimientos; no sobre su mejor amigo y nunca tan claros, y todo aquello ya lo habría alterado de por sí sin sumarle el hecho, además, de que allí estaba ocurriendo algo muy, muy raro.

 

—¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a movernos? —preguntó el otro hombre.

 

—Cuando sea el momento. Sólo hay que esperar un poco más y podremos arruinar a ese idiota.

 

—Estaremos en contacto, entonces.

 

En los labios de Baekhyun se dibujó un retazo de su sonrisa angelical de siempre, y al momento siguiente, el individuo vestido de oscuro con el que había estado hablando se despidió de él y, envolviéndose en su abrigo, desapareció calle abajo. Chanyeol permaneció quieto tras su esquina hasta que Baekhyun, que lo había estado observando marcharse, soltó un resoplido y giró sobre sus talones para entrar a al portal, con su pelo revuelto y aquel jersey oscuro que se le pegaba contra los omóplatos antes de caer, suelto, hasta su cadera.

 

Parecía una especie de príncipe desdeñoso, y estaba guapo, y estaba más que claro que había estado ocultándole algo.

 

Chanyeol no supo por qué tardó casi cinco minutos más en reponerse y subir hasta su apartamento arrastrando los pies, sintiendo una clase de cansancio muy distinto al que le había agarrotado los huesos mientras volvía a casa, ni por qué estaba casi triste. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo allí, ni de quién era el hombre con el que había estado hablando. No tenía _necesariamente_ que ser nada malo, pero el…

 

Cuando finalmente se derrumbó sobre la cama, el chico hundió la cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de calmar su respiración. Era estúpido, teniendo en cuenta su propia situación, pero en cierto sentido dolía saber que no era el único que había estado ocultándole algo a su mejor amigo.

 

**Novena Ronda.**

Chanyeol se había coronado como el primero. El primero del Segundo Tier. Le había costado dolor, lágrimas y esfuerzo, pero quitando a los participantes del God Tier, a la Élite inaccesible de la Liga, allí ya no quedaba nadie mejor que él.

 

El chico no sabía cuándo había mejorado tanto. Phoenix y su minibot se encontraban entre los combatientes más temidos, entre los más envidiados y los más aclamados, y él mismo se sentía mucho más fuerte que cuando había peleado por primera vez, lanzándose a la desesperada contra Lynx. Chanyeol suponía que aquello se debía a las horas invertidas, a que ya prácticamente no hacía nada más que ir a clase, mejorar las prestaciones de Sagittarius y pelear. _Ganar._ Y tal vez aquello implicara que pasaba demasiadas horas al día dedicándose a la Liga, que gastaba todo el dinero que ganaba en un combate para apostar en el siguiente y que hacía semanas que no dormía más de cinco horas seguidas, pero tampoco es como si tuviera otra cosa que poder hacer.

 

Jongin se pasaba el día con su novio, ya fuera dentro de la Liga o fuera de ella, sus compañeros de clase estaban estudiando para los exámenes y Baekhyun… Chanyeol cada vez se sentía más confundido con respecto a él. No había querido espiar más (él era el primero que vivía una doble vida, directamente involucrada con los combates de minibots que tan poco aprobaba su mejor amigo), pero siempre había tenido una cierta… _habilidad_ para acceder a los ordenadores ajenos a pesar de las contraseñas, y había acabado entrando a la base de datos de la universidad para comprobar los logs de los laboratorios.

 

Todos los alumnos tenía que fichar, introducir su código personal una vez al entrar al laboratorio en el que trabajaban, y otra cuando salían. Era el método que tenía la universidad para comprobar qué estudiante estaba trabajando en cada momento, y Chanyeol sólo se había sentido mal durante un par de segundos al entrar al log de Baekhyun.

 

El chico solía quejarse, cuando llegaba por la mañana a clase, de que estaba agotado por haberse quedado trabajando en su proyecto para la exposición hasta tarde. Viendo las horas en las que había fichado para salir, cerrando su laboratorio con su código, había días en los que se había marchado, en efecto, casi a las once de la noche, pero otras tardes, _bastantes_ , se había marchado de allí a las dos o a las tres de la tarde, prácticamente después de acabar las clases.

 

Chanyeol había pensado que tal vez se debiera a su trabajo a tiempo parcial y, esta vez sí, sintiéndose como un acosador, había ido al restaurante donde se suponía que Baekhyun estaba empleado.

 

La jefa lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos cuando él le había dicho que venía a preguntar porque estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo y, tras ponerle una mano en el hombro, le había dicho que hacía más de un año que Byun Baekhyun no trabajaba allí.

 

_“Pero entonces, ¿qué…?”_

—Eh, Yeol. ¿Te importaría pasarme mi portaminas?

 

El chico volvió a la realidad de modo inmediato, enfocando los ojos en la figura de Baekhyun ante él. Su amigo estaba inclinado sobre la mesa de su laboratorio, observando algo en los planos de su robot bombero con el ceño fruncido. Mordiéndose el labio tal y como lo estaba haciendo parecía un niño pequeño; un niño que al parecer era mucho menos bueno de lo que aparentaba, y al que Chanyeol quería gritar para que _dejara de hacer eso con la boca,_ porque estaba consiguiendo ponerlo nervioso _._

—¿Estás seguro de que hay un portaminas aquí? —se forzó a preguntar.

 

—Tendría que estar. Mi mesa, al contrario que la tuya, está ordenada. Déjame mirar a mí.

 

Chanyeol había ido allí a ver a Baekhyun trabajar, aunque sólo fuera porque aquel era el único momento del día en el que podía estar con él. Antes, aquello había servido de sobra para hacerlo encontrarse satisfecho, pero ahora había algo que no encajaba del todo, y se sentía como si su mejor amigo se le estuviera escurriendo de entre los dedos.

 

—Toda tuya, entonces —murmuró mientras Baekhyun se acercaba a donde estaba él, paseando los ojos a través de la superficie de un escritorio en el que, tal y como él ya había dicho antes, no había ni el menor rastro de un portaminas.

 

—Qué curioso —musitó tras un rato.

 

—Te lo he dicho. ¿Te lo habrás dejado en clase?

 

—¿Por qué ahora? Necesito… —Baekhyun, torciendo el labio en una expresión molesta, se agachó para buscar el portaminas debajo de la mesa, gruñendo algo incomprensible cuando tampoco lo encontró allí—. No puedo tomar las notas a bolígrafo. ¿Has traído tú alguno? ¿Un lapicero o algo que se pueda borrar?

 

Su estuche estaba en su propio laboratorio, al fondo del pasillo y, cualquier otro día, Chanyeol se habría ofrecido a ir a por él para que Baekhyun no tuviera que dejar de trabajar, pero se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo antes de pensar en qué estaba haciendo.

 

—Lo siento, Baek.

 

—No me mires con esa cara de perrito triste, Park, no pasa nada. Creo que voy a ir un momento al aula en el que estábamos antes a ver si está allí, y si no siempre puedo pedirle otro a alguien. No tardo nada. ¿Me esperas?

 

Baekhyun le sonrió como un niño cuando Chanyeol asintió; se fue, colocándose el flequillo bien con una mano de dedos finos antes de salir por la puerta. En condiciones normales, el chico se habría ofrecido a acompañarlo, primero hasta el aula, luego hasta donde fuese. Pero no sabía qué hacer con Baekhyun, no sabía qué hacer con su vida fuera del horario de combates de la Liga, y el silencio y la soledad le hicieron bien, aunque no fueran a durar mucho.

 

El laboratorio de Baekhyun no era muy grande. Normalmente estaba inmaculadamente ordenado – mucho más presentable que su propio mejor amigo, que se pasaba la vida metido en jerséis demasiado grandes y peinándose el flequillo hacia un lado porque siempre se olvidaba de cortarlo – pero, ahora que faltaba menos de un mes para la exposición, todo estaba lleno de trozos de papel sobre las mesas, planchas de metal descartadas en el suelo y planos enrollados en las esquinas. Tal y como el propio Baekhyun había dicho, lo único que seguía ordenado era su mesa, en la que solamente estaban, amontonados unos sobre otros, los diseños en los que había estado trabajando antes de marcharse, los utensilios que necesitaba para tomar medidas y escribir, una calculadora y un bloc de notas.

 

Nadie le había dado permiso, pero tampoco nadie se lo había prohibido, y había sido el mismo Baekhyun quien lo había dejado entrar allí, así que Chanyeol apenas se debatió un momento antes de avanzar hasta situarse delante del montón de planos, apartando los que estaban encima hacia un lado, intentando no arrugarlos, para poder observar lo que estaba dibujado en todos.

 

En su mayoría eran estudios sobre carcasas, escudos y campos de fuerza, anotados en los márgenes con la fuerza de los golpes que podrían soportar, las temperaturas hasta las cuales podían funcionar sin estropearse y el tamaño y la potencia de los módulos que habría que instalar en cada uno de los minibots para un rendimiento adecuado.

 

—Campo de fuerza para un camión de bomberos, medidas de 7 x 2,50 metros —leyó Chanyeol, entornando los ojos—. Campo de fuerza para un androide con una altura de 2 metros, con protección contra altas temperaturas y fuerza media de impacto de 49.000 Newtons…

 

Había también referencias en los márgenes que se correspondían a notas escritas en el cuaderno que su amigo también se había dejado sobre la mesa, en su mayoría relativas a proyectos que Baekhyun había empezado y había considerado inviables antes de terminar. Un rápido vistazo al bloc le bastó para saber que Baekhyun había estado trabajando en la posibilidad de instalar campos de fuerza en edificios _(inviable: inestable)_ , en autoescaleras de salvamento _(descartado: sólo se logra cubrir parte del rango)_ y en equipo médico _(debería ser posible, con los parámetros adecuados)_. Chanyeol no sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba buscando allí - ¿referencias al tal Minseokkie? ¿Su número de teléfono? ¿Una declaración firmada por Baekhyun confesando que en realidad pertenecía a la mafia china? – pero todo lo que había eran las notas de un estudiante, y él se sintió como un amigo horrible por haber sospechado de él en lo que respectaba a aquel proyecto.

 

Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno y dejarlo donde lo había dejado cuando, al pasar una página más, vio un nuevo estudio sobre campos de fuerza, marcado como inviable con rotulador rojo. Al contrario que en los otros casos, en los que solamente aparecían una o dos palabras, allí había escritas dos razones. _Inviable: robot demasiado pequeño_ y, abajo, subrayado, _Abandonado: él lo podría ver_.

 

Los ojos de Chanyeol se clavaron en el título del proyecto. _Campo de fuerza, con protección contra altas temperaturas e impactos bruscos de fuerza por determinar, para un androide de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de alto._

—¿Treinta centímetros? —murmuró Chanyeol. Aquel no parecía el tamaño de un robot precisamente destinado a apagar fuegos—. Más bien…

 

El chico sabía de sobra que no podía llevarse aquel cuaderno sin más, ni tampoco arrancar la página y esperar que Baekhyun no se diera cuenta, pero había algo que sí que tenía que comprobar. Algo que _parecía_ , pero que no podía ser. Conteniendo la respiración, y tras echar un vistazo nervioso hacia la puerta cerrada del laboratorio, el chico desbloqueó su Com, entrando inmediatamente a la función de cámara holográfica.

 

Tomó la fotografía de la página en la calidad más alta, enviándose una copia de seguridad al correo antes de cerrar el cuaderno. Estaba a punto de dejarlo sobre la mesa, abierto exactamente por la página en la que se lo había encontrado, cuando un sonido súbito y estridente le hizo dar un bote en el sitio, soltar un grito y tirar la mitad de los planos al suelo.

 

—¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda —susurró, mientras lo que habían resultado ser las primeras notas de alguna especie de canción de pop horrible llenaban la habitación, rebotando en las paredes.

 

Algo vibraba sobre la mesa, y al mirar sobre la superficie, Chanyeol vio el comunicador de Baekhyun, con la pequeña pantalla encendida y un aviso de llamada de audio entrante. Lo primero que vio Chanyeol fue que el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Baekhyun y él, diminuta pero clara en la pequeña pantalla retina. Y aquello habría servido para calmarlo un tanto, quizás, de no ser por el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando su mejor amigo. Sólo un nombre, sin apellido. _Minseok._

—¿Yeol? ¿Qué haces en el suelo con mis planos?

 

Chanyeol no había escuchado abrirse la puerta del laboratorio, pero, cuando, todavía de rodillas, se dio la vuelta, vio a Baekhyun en el umbral, observándolo con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza ladeada.

 

—Ehm —Chanyeol no supo qué decir, qué preguntar. Aquella estúpida canción seguía saliendo del Com de Baekhyun, que él tenía sujeto por la correa, y lo único que pudo hacer fue subir el brazo para enseñárselo a su amigo como un idiota—. Te empezaron a llamar de repente. No sabía que estaba aquí, y cuando fui a cogerlo… —explicó, omitiendo parte de la verdad—. He tirado todos tus planos, lo siento, yo…

 

Los ojos de Baekhyun se clavaron en su rostro y luego bajaron hasta el Com en su mano, abriéndose como platos al clavarse en la pequeña pantalla. Al instante siguiente, su amigo había cruzado la habitación a zancadas y se había arrodillado delante de él para quitarle el pequeño aparato, rechazando la llamada y atándose la correa de cuero blanca del Comunicador, similar a la de un reloj, alrededor de la muñeca.

 

—¿Baek? —murmuró Chanyeol. Su amigo carraspeó, y sonreía, pero sus dedos seguían crispados sobre la pantalla del Com, cubriéndola de la vista.

 

—Eh, vamos —le dijo—, si vas a reírte de mí por ser un nostálgico, hazlo ya. No es por fardar ni nada de eso, pero siempre pensé que salíamos bastante bien en esa foto.

 

—¿Eh? —Chanyeol no tenía ni la menor idea de sobre qué estaba hablando Baekhyun, pero de repente recordó el fondo de pantalla, la foto de los dos. Ni siquiera le había dado importancia al ver ahí el nombre de Minseok.

 

—¿Desde cuándo me tienes de wallpaper? —preguntó, y Baekhyun alzó el puño para pegarle en el hombro, sin fuerza.

 

—Oye, no te hagas el importante. Yo también salgo en la foto, y mejor que tú.

 

En condiciones normales, Chanyeol se habría reído al ver a su amigo de rodillas delante de él, con la vista baja y la mano tratando de proteger la pantalla. Se habría sentido halagado al ver la foto de lo dos ahí; se habría reído de él para tratar de ocultar que él también tenía una foto de los dos de fondo en su viejo iPod, y que siempre había rezado para que a Baekhyun nunca se le ocurriera mirarlo. Tal vez se habría reído, incluso ahora, si el nombre bajo el icono de llamada entrante no hubiera sido el de Minseok.

 

—¿No deberías haber cogido el teléfono? —preguntó. Baekhyun abrió la boca y la cerró. Se mordió el labio mientras Chanyeol seguía el movimiento con los dedos, sintiéndose engañado, y frustrado, y muy inquieto, como si tuviera algo vivo removiéndosele en el pecho.

 

—Debería —dijo—. Y debería terminar todo esto también. Es sólo que se me ha ido la cabeza un momento y…

 

—Te estoy distrayendo. Creo que va a ser mejor que te deje trabajar —murmuró Chanyeol, recogiendo los planos del suelo y dejándolos encima de la mesa con un suspiro—. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que… hay cosas que quiero mejorar en Sagittarius.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —Baekhyun se rió y se levantó, pero sus dedos siguieron cerrados en torno a su Com—. No debería entretenerte más, entonces. Llevas mucho tiempo aquí conmigo.

 

—No pasa nada.

 

Su amigo permaneció junto a su mesa mientras Chanyeol salía de su laboratorio, caminando a zancadas el camino de vuelta al suyo. Al contrario que el de Baekhyun, que era una habitación individual, él debía de compartir el suyo con más gente, lo cual implicaba menos privacidad, pero también un armario más grande con piezas, repuestos y materiales. Un mero vistazo a la foto de la página del cuaderno de Baekhyun le valió para cerciorarse de que todo lo que iba a necesitar estaba, o bien allí, o bien entre el material que guardaba en su propia casa y, tras guardar el material pertinente en una bolsa, salió de la universidad con los hombros tensos, sin parar o pensar en nada hasta haberse encerrado en su habitación y despejado de cables y papeles la mesa que usaba de taller improvisado allí.

 

Chanyeol no era tan bueno en aquel campo como para poder crear un campo de fuerza de cero, pero si lo era para montar uno siguiendo las indicaciones y los parámetros establecidos por otra persona, especialmente si ésta era un genio como Byun Baekhyun.

 

Había combates en la Liga aquella noche, pero Chanyeol no fue. En lugar de eso, permaneció despierto, con su robot y el casco de Sagittarius destripados sobre la mesa, haciendo cálculos y modificaciones sobre el papel primero y soldando después.

 

En sus notas, una de las razones por las que Baekhyun había declarado el proyecto inviable había sido que el androide en el que tendría que haber ido instalado el generador era “demasiado pequeño” para el tamaño de las piezas, pero Chanyeol había estado desarrollando material potente y diminuto para instalarlo en Sagittarius durante años y estaba seguro de que, sustituyendo los circuitos, baterías y juegos de cableado que aparecían en el diseño original por unos suyos, lograría hacer que aquello funcionase.

 

Tenía que verlo en marcha, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y, cuando el sol por fin despuntó al otro lado de los cristales, Chanyeol cerró la tapa trasera de su minibot, reconstruido, se encasquetó el casco de control mediante ondas cerebrales en la cabeza y suspiró.

 

—Activando Sagittarius —murmuró, conteniendo la respiración cuando su campo de visión se llenó de los ya conocidos juegos de luces e indicadores—. Quiero un análisis completo de frecuencias, y un informe de sincronización con el nuevo _hardware_.

 

Uno de los procesadores internos secundarios se activó, los indicadores parpadearon.

 

“Comando Campo de Fuerza encontrado,” dijo la vocecilla metálica y aniñada de su CPU en su oído. “Niveles de energía estables. Sincronía al 97%.”

 

—¿Es viable la activación?

 

“El nivel de consumo sobre los módulos de RAM y la batería es elevado. Se estima un tiempo de autonomía escaso una vez en funcionamiento el Comando, pero la activación es viable.”

 

Por muy deficiente que fuera su robot en cuestión de defensa, Chanyeol no pensaba utilizar aquella… cosa en combate. Sólo quería saber si funcionaba, necesitaba cerciorarse de aquello.

 

—Activa campo de fuerza —susurró.

 

Los ventiladores de su bot, normalmente silenciosos, se activaron a máxima potencia al mismo tiempo que algo pareció _surgir_ del pequeño androide – algo transparente, vibrante, como una burbuja hecha de pura energía que lo rodeó. Chanyeol se levantó de donde se había sentado en la cama y se acercó a su bot, intentando rozar la esfera casi invisible que lo rodeaba con los dedos. Sintió una descarga al tocarla, tan fuerte que todo su brazo se sacudió en un espasmo y un indicador parpadeante se activó dentro de su casco.

 

“Aumento en la frecuencia cardíaca,” pregonó la vocecilla metálica. “Señal de dolor liberada.”

 

—Sagittarius —Chanyeol flexionó los dedos, los apretó en un puño—. ¿Parámetros del campo de fuerza, ahora que está en funcionamiento? Mínimos, máximos. Autonomía.

 

“El radio mínimo de la circunferencia del campo de fuerza son veinte centímetros. El radio máximo es una longitud aproximada de un metro y cincuenta centímetros, diámetro de tres coma cero metros. La autonomía de la CPU y la batería para mantener el campo de fuerza en marcha es de un minuto treinta segundos aproximadamente con el campo en su radio mínimo, veinte segundos en su radio máximo. Se desaconseja el uso al límite de esta prestación por recalentamiento.”

 

Chanyeol volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, con las manos enlazadas en el regazo.

 

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Desactiva campo de fuerza. Desactiva minibot. Entra en standby.

 

Tras un último zumbido, su robot quedó inerte sobre la mesa de su habitación, y los indicadores en su casco se apagaron. Se estaba asfixiando allí dentro, así que Chanyeol tiró de él para sacárselo, observándolo con los labios apretados antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

 

Tal y como estaba concebido, aquel campo de fuerza consumía demasiada batería y era extremadamente inestable, pero, viéndolo en marcha, su utilidad no podía estar más clara. Sólo había un tipo de robot que pudiera necesitar un campo de fuerza con aquella potencia, radio y autonomía, y no era un robot que necesitase usarlo estrictamente para defenderse, sino para repeler y atacar. Un robot de combate.

 

Y, entre los robots de combate – que se utilizaban en el ejército, en la policía, en labores de seguridad y en las fuerzas especiales, habitualmente – sólo había una clase cuyos androides midieran una media de treinta centímetros de alto.

 

Los minibots ilegales. Los que usaba la gente para combatir.

 

Y resultaba que ahora Baekhyun les diseñaba _escudos._

 

—¿Qué demonios…?

 

Chanyeol se echó hacia atrás para tumbarse en la cama, todavía vestido con los vaqueros y la sudadera que había llevado por la tarde, preguntándose qué hacer, si hablar con Baekhyun, decirle algo, o _qué_ decirle.

 

_“¿No odiaba los combates de minibots? ¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Para qué empezó a trabajar en un proyecto así? No entiendo.”_

Había cerrado los ojos, preguntándose si bajar a su apartamento en aquel mismo instante o no, cuando un pitido estridente lo hizo pegar un brinco sobre el colchón. El sonido procedía del Com que todavía llevaba en torno a la muñeca, donde el aviso de alerta de una de las aplicaciones parpadeaba. Chanyeol observó el icono, extrañado, antes de entrar en modo holograma y abrirla para poder consultar los datos mejor.

 

Desde niño, el chico siempre había sido bueno con la informática, así que al entrar a la Liga, y viendo la necesidad de mantenerse informado sobre los resultados, había programado una aplicación para que le enviara de modo automático los resultados de cada ronda de combates al Com, y mantuviera el número de puntos y el ranking actualizados. Había implementado la alarma para que lo avisara en caso de cambios bruscos en los resultados, más por precaución que por otra cosa, y, hasta ese día, no había saltado nunca.

 

No hasta aquella mañana porque nunca, hasta entonces había ocurrido algo como aquello y, tras consultar los datos, Chanyeol frunció el ceño, incrédulo, pensando que habría algún error en la programación y aquellos resultados serían erróneos.

 

Cuando se conectó a uno de los servidores de la Liga, no obstante, descubrió que la clasificación era igual. Idéntica. Aldebarán seguía siendo el rey del God Tier, seguido de cerca por un Lynx que cada vez obtenía mejores resultados. Su alter ego, Phoenix, seguía teniendo el puesto más alto en el Tier 2, y el resto de participantes estaba casi igual, con excepción de uno.

 

Hydra, que siempre había sido uno de los jugadores más estables, había luchado aquella noche un total de seis veces. Aquello era normal para un luchador de su nivel, especialmente si había actividad alta en el God Tier. Lo que no era normal en absoluto era que hubiera perdido, en todos y cada uno de los combates, todas las veces.

 

Su resultado para aquella noche había sido 0-9.

 

Y, teniendo en cuenta el dinero que se apostaba en aquel lugar, Chanyeol no sabía cuánto habría perdido Do Kyungsoo con un resultado así.

 

**Décima Ronda.**

—No tiene futuro. Está acabado.

 

Aldebarán estaba inclinado sobre el ventanal de la sala de espera en el local en la que estaban compitiendo aquella noche, con el mentón apoyado en una mano enguantada. Bajo la luz de los focos, el azul de su armadura parecía cambiar de tono según se movía, como las escamas de un reptil, y su voz sonaba monótona, como si todo aquello lo aburriera.

 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se recuperará. Tiene una mala racha, pero saldrá adelante. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

 

—No. Él está fuera.

 

Metros más abajo, en la arena, Hydra estaba peleando. Siempre había destacado por ser estoico, por machacar a sus rivales mientras permanecía en el sitio, quieto como una estatua, pero aquella noche no estaba siendo así. El chico – Do Kyungsoo, recordaba Chanyeol – estaba inclinado sobre su mando y lo aferraba con la fuerza del que está sosteniendo algo demasiado pesado, pulsando los botones con una desesperación que era cualquier cosa menos fría.

 

No estaba bien, no _podía_ estar bien, ni física ni emocionalmente. No lo había estado en toda la noche, y Chanyeol había dejado de observar la lucha en las pantallas, haciéndolo en su lugar desde el ventanal, porque se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que la cámara hacía zoom sobre Hydra cada vez que el minibot rival golpeaba al suyo, cada vez que caía derrotado.

 

Porque, por mucho que él tratara de justificar su situación, Aldebarán tenía razón: Hydra estaba perdiendo. Había algo en él que estaba fallando. Hydra iba a caer derrotado definitivamente.

 

—Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé —la voz de su interlocutor fue un susurro irónico—. Yo también estuve donde está él. Y caí.

 

—Pero tú volviste.

 

—Porque decidí volver a empezar de cero. Él no va a hacerlo.

 

—Estás siendo cruel.

 

—Juego en la Liga.

 

El rival de Hydra para aquel combate era Lynx, y estaba siendo tan superior a él que a Chanyeol toda aquella situación le estaba dando lástima. Las pinzas de su minibot con forma de esfera negra se cerraban constantemente sobre aire, y el felino enorme de su rival lo estaba acribillando a dentelladas y zarpazos, acorralándolo y ahogándolo.

 

—Va a caer —musitó Chanyeol.

 

—Le doy un minuto.

 

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando el bot de Lynx consiguió agarrar al de Hydra, lanzándolo como un peso muerto al otro lado de la arena. Su dueño lanzó un grito, se inclinó hacia delante con tanto ímpetu que tropezó con el borde del ruedo y empezó a pulsar botones de un modo frenético, pero la esfera negra estaba inmóvil frente a él dentro de una nube de humo y chispas.

 

Ya no sólo es que hubiera perdido, sino que estaba rota. Hydra no podía luchar y perdería por omisión el resto de los combates a los que se había apuntado aquella noche.

 

Aldebarán tamborileó con los dedos sobre el pasamanos de metal del ventanal.

 

—Te lo he dicho —susurró—. Se lo había jugado todo. Está fuera.

 

—Pero…

 

Abajo, en la arena, la multitud que había acudido a la lucha para aquel día se había vuelto loca, de pie en sus asientos para aclamar a Lynx. Hydra, todavía hecho un ovillo a un lado del campo, parecía diminuto, y había sido olvidado por todos hasta que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó – un bramido herido y prácticamente inhumano, que el público ignoró pero que llegó a Chanyeol con una claridad meridiana a través del resto del ruido.

 

Había una figura corriendo de las gradas a la arena, al nivel del suelo; una única persona que se acercó a Hydra y no a Lynx, que pareció envolverlo con su cuerpo un momento, luchando para levantarlo.

 

—Jongin —susurró Chanyeol, separándose de la ventana, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que acababa de desvelar el nombre de su amigo delante de Aldebarán, que, a pesar de todo, no parecía en absoluto sorprendido.

 

—¿Hablas de tu amigo? ¿Qué quieres, bajar con él? Deja que se lleve a Hydra. Él está fuera y tú todavía tienes combates por delante. No lo estropees.

 

Chanyeol tomó aire. Su vida universitaria era un desastre. Su vida personal era aún peor. Su mejor amigo le había estado mintiendo, y estaba metido en algo raro, y no le decía nada. Jongin y su novio tenían problemas, e Hydra había caído. Lo último que necesitaba ahora él era a Aldebarán volviéndolo loco.

 

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío? —exclamó—. Competíais juntos y ha caído. Sé que es tu rival, pero esperaba un poco más de, no sé…

 

—¿Empatía? —Aldebarán completó la frase por él, y Chanyeol habría podido jurar que sonreía bajo el casco—. No estoy aquí para ser empático, Phoenix, y tú tampoco. Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Por mucho que quisieras entrar al God Tier era imposible hacerlo, porque los diez puestos del ranking estaban ocupados y equilibrados. Pero, ah, si Hydra cae… Digamos que hay alguien más que consigue lo que quiere.

 

Si alguien del God Tier caía, si perdía tantas veces que no podía mantener su número de puntos lo suficientemente elevado, era expulsado del ranking (y, en la mayoría de casos, tenía tantas pérdidas que también de la Liga) y la persona que ocupaba el primer puesto en el Segundo Tier pasaba a ocupar su lugar. La última vez que lo había comprobado, el líder del Tier 2 había sido él. Lo cual quería decir que había ganado, que estaba dentro, pero allí, y ahora, se sentía cualquier cosa menos feliz al respecto. Conocía a Jongin. Y a Hydra. Había hablado en persona con Do Kyungsoo.

 

—¿Se supone que estás hablando de mí? —comenzó a protestar—. Porque si intentas insinuar que tengo que estar _contento_ por algo que ni siquiera he conseguido por mis propios medios, entonces yo…

 

El dedo índice de Aldebarán se posó con suavidad en el punto de su casco donde habrían estado sus labios. Chanyeol no sabía en qué momento el otro chico se había acercado tanto, pero había algo en su presencia que seguía siendo igual de intoxicante que el primer día. Algo desconocido, familiar, en cierto sentido.

 

—Te lo advertí, ¿verdad? —le susurró, ladeando la cabeza como un pájaro—. ¿No te dije que la Liga era un lugar oscuro? Ahora vas a empezar a entender por qué.

 

Chanyeol habría replicado, pero se había quedado sin respiración. Aldebarán había ladeado la cabeza – y, si lo pensaba, era algo que hacía bastante – y el gesto había sido algo perfectamente corriente, pero él se había sentido atacado por una sensación parecida al _déjà-vu,_ y no sabía a qué se debía, pero todo aquello estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso.

 

—Al —empezó a decir, pero el chico no lo estaba mirando. Su cabeza estaba girada hacia las gradas, hacia el punto en el que el público todavía envolvía a Lynx, que se inclinaba ante ellos con su bot en las manos. El Maestro Longwei había bajado de su palco privado en las gradas y tenía apoyada una mano en su hombro, igual que había hecho con él cuando había ganado la primera vez. Había un primer plano de aquello en las pantallas y sus dedos, largos, finos y cubiertos con guantes negros, casi parecían garras.

 

**Undécima Ronda.**

“Atención, damas y caballeros del público, queremos dar la bienvenida al God Tier a nuestra más reciente promesa, que pasa a sustituir a Hydra en el ranking. ¡Aclamad todos a Phoenix!”

 

Aquel había sido el sueño de Chanyeol durante años. Cuando había empezado a combatir en serio, su deseo había sido llegar hasta allí y verse un día ante las cámaras y un público que gritaba su nombre, vestido con su armadura brillante y dispuesto a probarles a todos que podía llegar hasta lo más alto, que era el mejor.

 

Se suponía que llegar a ser el número uno de la Liga era su objetivo a cumplir, pero, ahora que estaba a las puertas de conseguirlo, parado en mitad de la arena bajo una nube de gritos y aplausos, se sentía más como un niño pequeño que como un dios. Había ojos clavados en él, observándolo desde las gradas, desde más allá de las cámaras, desde el palco presidencial en el que, aunque Chanyeol no pudiera verlo, sabía que estaba sentado el Maestro Longwei.

 

Empezaría a luchas la próxima vez que se convocara la Liga, suponía que en menos de una semana.

 

—Es lo que ocurre siempre, cada vez que hay cambios en el God Tier —le había dicho Aldebarán mientras limpiaba la carcasa de su minibot en la sala de espera—. Aprovecha la pausa para mentalizarte, novato. Ya sabes que ahora no puedes permitirte perder la partida. Mira lo que le ha pasado a Hydra.

 

Eso Aldebarán no podía saberlo, pero Chanyeol sabía mucho más sobre Hydra que él, o cualquier otro de los jugadores de la Liga, en cualquier caso. Sin el anonimato de su armadura, aquella persona era Do Kyungsoo, el chico que daba miedo en las fotos y el novio de su amigo Jongin. Antes, Chanyeol casi no los veía fuera de la Liga, pero últimamente Jongin había vuelto a clase, y Kyungsoo estaba allí prácticamente todos los días, esperándolo fuera de las aulas, sentado en la biblioteca, o en un banco del campus o simplemente de pie, solo, por los pasillos.

 

Aquello no era, de por sí, malo, porque lo que más falta le hacía a su amigo era ir a clase y estudiar, pero ni Jongin ni, sobre todo, Kyungsoo, parecían estar del todo bien. Cuando estaban con el resto de sus amigos, sentados en los jardines o en la cafetería, estaban inusualmente silenciosos y, conforme pasaban los días, los dos tenían círculos oscuros más marcados bajo los ojos.

 

—Dicen que Kyungsoo va a retirarse de la exhibición —le dijo Baekhyun una de aquellas tardes en las que Chanyeol había ido a su laboratorio a verlo trabajar—. Al parecer ha habido unos gastos que no ha podido pagar a última hora.

 

—¿Pero no es la exhibición ya? —Chanyeol no lo entendía. Baekhyun también se presentaba y el departamento de becas había terminado de hacerle los pagos por tasas de inscripciones y material un par de semanas atrás—. ¿No estaba ya todo cerrado?

 

—No lo sé —su amigo se mordió el labio y observó los planos en los que seguía trabajando casi con pena. Estaba en la fase final, retocando lo que ya había presentado. Visto así, Chanyeol habría podido creer que nunca, en toda su vida, había roto un plato—. Pero es una lástima. Su foto daba miedo, pero él tenía futuro.

 

Chanyeol había asentido, distraído, observando a su mejor amigo suspirar y volver al trabajo. Era obvio que había algo que se le estaba pasando de largo, cabos sueltos que todavía no sabía cómo atar. Había deducido tiempo atrás que Do Kyungsoo estaba utilizando el dinero que obtenía en la Liga para financiar su propio proyecto en la exposición, y sabía a ciencia cierta que, ahora mismo, el chico había perdido una gran cantidad de dinero en las apuestas.

 

No obstante, y si las tasas de su próxima exposición estaban pagadas ya, ¿por qué había retirado su candidatura? ¿Había entrado pagándose los gastos a crédito o…?

 

_“¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?”_

 

No podía decirle nada a Baekhyun de la Liga, así que la conversación con su mejor amigo había muerto ahí, pero Chanyeol había estado pensando en todo aquello, confuso, mediante días. No había fechas nuevas para combatir en la Liga, el resto de la gente de su clase estaba centrada en estudiar y, en el silencio de las aulas y la quietud de su habitación, el chico estaba inquieto. Se sentía como si estuviese parado en el ojo de una tormenta,  observando cómo la tempestad se hacía más y más fuerte a su alrededor y amenazaba con tragárselo tarde o temprano.

 

El primer indicio de que la calma estaba a punto de resquebrajarse llegó la mañana en la que Chanyeol, que por una vez en su vida había llegado con tiempo a la universidad, estaba a punto de entrar a su aula para primera hora cuando escuchó voces conocidas al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta. Su primer impulso fue empujar el picaporte, saludar y entrar, pero hubo algo en el tono de los que hablaban que lo hizo quedarse quieto, callado, como aquella otra noche semanas atrás en su portal.

 

—No sé a qué demonios estáis jugando, Jongin y tú —dijo una voz en tono seco, y Chanyeol sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que el que estaba hablando era Baekhyun. _Su_ Baekhyun. Su mejor amigo—. Ya habéis visto lo que pasa cuando desobedecéis. No sé qué es lo que pretendéis con todo esto, pero no _podéis_ ganar.

 

_“¿Qué…?”_

—No puedo —protestó alguien más, y Chanyeol reconoció la voz como la de Kyungsoo—. Lo que me han dicho es…

 

—Sé lo que te han dicho. Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Es tu única opción.

 

—¡No! No puedo. Lo que pasará si lo hago es… ¡No puedo!

 

Chanyeol se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Kyungsoo salir del aula como una exhalación. No le había dado tiempo de esconderse, o de tratar de disimular que había estado escuchando, pero el otro chico ni lo vio, demasiado ocupado en escapar corriendo de allí como si lo persiguieran mil demonios.

 

Parecía a punto de llorar, y él no había visto llorar a Do Kyungsoo nunca, ni durante el tiempo pasado con Jongin ni cuando había luchado, convertido en Hydra, en la arena. Cuando había perdido había gritado, pero no llorado, y ahora que, supuestamente, lo peor ya había pasado, parecía a punto de romperse.

 

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué era lo que pintaba Baekhyun ahí? Su mejor amigo sonreía como un ángel y les decía a todos que estaba muy ocupado con su proyecto y trabajando, pero, apenas raspabas la superficie, diseñaba prototipos de escudos para minibots, hablaba de arruinar a gente con desconocidos y prácticamente amenazaba a Kyungsoo en un aula vacía.

 

Todo estaba relacionado, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué Baekhyun?

 

_“Me miente. Me está mintiendo. ¿En qué está metido?”_

Tardó un poco en entrar a la clase, aguardando fuera hasta que otros alumnos hubieron entrado y su mejor amigo ya no estuvo solo dentro. Y, cuando lo hizo, Baekhyun estaba sentado en uno de sus sitios habituales, en los asientos de delante, en el centro. Llevaba el pelo tan hecho un desastre como siempre, unas gafas de montura redonda y dorada sobre la nariz, y le sonrió cuando Chanyeol se sentó a su lado.

 

Parecía un ángel. El mismo que siempre lo había sacado de líos cuando eran niños. El que había ido a buscarlo en moto al calabozo antes de que todo aquello empezara y lo había llamado idiota al enterarse de que había tirado su casco a un contenedor.

 

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó, riéndose con suavidad. Tenía la cabeza inclinada como la de un pajarito, las manos de dedos finos enlazadas sobre la mesa, y visto así parecía perfecto. _Oh, dios_ —. Tienes una cara horrible, Park. ¿Tan mal has dormido esta noche?

 

—No —balbuceó él, sin saber ni siquiera cómo mirarlo, o qué se suponía que tenía que decir—. He dormido bien, es sólo que…

 

—¿No habrás estado haciendo el tonto otra vez? —Baekhyun lo golpeó con suavidad en la frente con el dedo índice, y Chanyeol lo miró con la boca abierta. La piel donde su amigo le había tocado le ardía, y se le había cerrado el estómago. Tenía miedo, estaba empezando a asustarse, y no sabía exactamente de qué.

 

Era como si algo, algo desconocido, fuera a atacarlo de pronto, y él estuviera en campo abierto, incapaz de saber de dónde, _o de quién_ , iba a venirle el golpe.

 

\--

 

Su primera convocatoria a la Liga desde su ascenso a God Tier le indicó que debía acudir a una vieja nave industrial un miércoles, pasada la medianoche de un día que había sido caluroso, húmedo y asfixiante.

 

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a combatir de modo profesional, todo su cuerpo pareció oponerse a la idea de ir, pero Aldebarán tenía razón cuando le decía que, a aquellas alturas no podía permitirse perder, así que se vistió y salió de casa de todas formas, tomando un autobús nocturno que lo dejó fuera del polígono industrial de turno.

 

El ambiente en la arena era el mismo de siempre – todo eran luces, ruido, voces coreando su nombre cuando ganó – y Chanyeol no tuvo en absoluto mala racha. Era su primera noche en God Tier, y ganó cuatro de cinco combates, perdiendo el último de ellos por muy poca diferencia. Era el nuevo niño bonito de la Liga, el favorito del público, pero había algo _raro_ en el aire, una energía casi eléctrica que lo estaba haciendo pensar que algo iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro.

 

Aquella noche, Aldebarán no estaba allí. De entre los diez combatientes del God Tier, aproximadamente la mitad estaban ausentes, incluyéndolo a él y a Lynx, que llevaba los últimos días ganando sin parar y ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

 

Siendo sincero, Chanyeol no sabía si quería ver a Aldebarán o no, pero el otro chico siempre estaba allí, y se le hacía raro no sentir su presencia a su lado, girarse y no encontrárselo mirándolo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared más cercana y aquel deje burlón característico suyo en la voz.

 

_“No necesito verlo,”_ se dijo el chico, suspirando y recogiendo sus cosas, deshaciéndose de las piezas de su armadura en un callejón tras el fin de los combates y prácticamente lanzándolas dentro de su mochila, junto a su casco y al minibot. _“No quiero verlo, ni a él ni a Baekhyun. Todo lo que quiero es estar solo.”_

El viento llevaba viniendo cargado de humedad todo el día, y el cielo acabó abriéndose en una tormenta increíblemente violenta cuando estaba apenas a un cuarto de hora andando de su casa. No había llevado paraguas, y, a pesar de haberse echado la capucha de su sudadera sobre los ojos, para cuando llegó a casa estaba tan mojado como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de agua fría que lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos.

 

—Maldita sea —murmuró al quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Tenía hasta los calcetines empapados. De hecho, creía que tenía hasta mojada la ropa interior—. ¿Qué le pasa hoy al mundo conmigo?

 

Había, por fin, logrado enfundarse en ropa seca y meterse bajo las mantas, con el pelo aún húmedo y los dientes castañeteándole, cuando el sonido estridente del timbre de su apartamento le hizo abrir los ojos. Un leve vistazo al Comunicador alrededor de su muñeca le bastó para comprobar que eran las dos de la mañana, y que aquella era cualquier cosa menos una hora normal para ir llamando a su puerta. Una nueva mirada, más a conciencia, le hizo darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado quitarle el modo silencio al aparato al salir de los combates, y de que en su pantalla de alertas había dieciocho llamadas perdidas. Quince de Baekhyun, una de Jongin, tres desde el mismo número desconocido.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

De nuevo despierto y alerta, Chanyeol saltó de la cama, cruzó el apartamento y, tras mirar un segundo por la mirilla, descorrió el pestillo y abrió. Era Baekhyun quien estaba al otro lado, empapado y encogido sobre sí mismo, con mechones mojados de pelo oscuro adheridos a la frente y su jersey gris pegado contra la piel. Le temblaban las manos, igual que le temblaron los labios cuando lo miró. Jamás, nunca, le había parecido al chico tan pequeño.

 

—Chanyeol —lo llamó, y su voz fue casi como un suspiro, mitad reproche y mitad alivio—. ¿No has mirado el Com? Llevo llamándote toda la noche; acabo de llegar y he subido porque he visto luz. Tenía que…

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? —Chanyeol ya no sabía qué pensar de él, si fiarse de él o no, pero todo su ser pareció reaccionar ante él de todas formas, como siempre hacía cada vez que se trataba de Baekhyun.

 

—A mí no —murmuró el chico, adelantándose y aferrándole por la manga, rogándole—. A mí me ha avisado Kyungsoo. El problema es… Chanyeol, el problema es Jongin.

 

—¿Jongin? ¿Cómo que Jongin?

 

—Alguien le ha… Lo han atacado esta noche, por la calle, cuando estaba regresando a casa. Nadie sabe quién ha sido, y parece que está estable, pero le han dado una paliza, Chanyeol. Está… Lo han llevado al hospital.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol estaba asustado. Por primera vez en su vida, asustado de verdad.

 

Había querido salir corriendo hacia el hospital donde estaba Jongin tan pronto como había sabido las noticias, pero Baekhyun no se lo había permitido.

 

—La hora de visitas ha pasado ya —le había susurrado, entrando a la casa y guiándolo hacia el dormitorio tras quitarse los zapatos—. No te dejarán entrar y Kyungsoo está con él. Iremos en cuanto nos dejen pasar a verlo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a esperar un par de horas.

 

El estómago de Chanyeol todavía seguía encogido en un nudo enorme, pero el chico dejó que Baekhyun lo aferrara por los hombros para sentarlo sobre la cama sin protestar. Tenía la impresión – _sabía –_ que todo aquello estaba conectado, que la caída de Hydra, el caos emocional en el que estaba sumido Kyungsoo y, ahora, aquel ataque a Jongin, tenían todos que ver los unos con los otros, y que todo apuntaba a la Liga. Y no sólo aquello: también estaba Baekhyun, con su trabajo falso, sus encuentros con desconocidos de madrugada, sus planos de campos de fuerza para minibots y sus amenazas al novio de su amigo.

 

Baekhyun, que estaba metido en algo en lo que Chanyeol estaba tratando de no pensar.

 

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? —susurró.

 

La cama se movió bajo el peso de su amigo, que se sentó a su lado sobre el colchón, apoyando su costado contra el suyo en un gesto que no era natural en él, y aferrándose con una mano, con fuerza, a la tela de la parte trasera de su camiseta. Estaba empapado, Baekhyun, todavía con el flequillo mojado contra la frente y la ropa contra la piel, y estaba consiguiendo calarlo a él, pero Chanyeol no se movió y lo dejó agarrarlo, pegarse a él, le rodeó la cintura con una mano cuando su mejor amigo le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

 

—No falta mucho —lo oyó murmurar—. Ya no falta mucho para que todo acabe.

 

Seguía lloviendo fuera, y su cuarto estaba oscuro, y Chanyeol tenía todavía más miedo. No estaba seguro de si quería que amaneciese ya, o de que aquel momento, aquel instante de paz, durase para siempre.

 

Habría jurado que, por mucho que se hubiera propuesto permanecer despierto, hubo un período de tiempo en el que el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido, en el regazo de su mejor amigo. Habría jurado también que había sentido las manos de Baekhyun en aquel momento – un roce suave como una pluma sobre su pelo, sus párpados, sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula.

 

No sabía si quería que aquello fuera real o solo un sueño, porque también había oído su voz, susurrando con una seriedad cortante contra el micrófono de su Com.

 

—¿Minseok? Después del asunto con su novio, Do Kyungsoo va a vender. No creo que vaya a considerar ninguna otra alternativa.

 

\--

 

Todavía llovía cuando, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Chanyeol y Baekhyun entraron en la habitación en la que Jongin estaba ingresado.

 

Tal y como su mejor amigo ya le había dicho, Kyungsoo había pasado allí la noche. Cuando ellos cruzaron el umbral estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá marrón del cuarto, cubierto con una manta fina, pero despierto, y se levantó con la lentitud del que ha pasado toda la noche en la misma postura al verlos llegar.

 

—¡Kyungsoo! —saludó Chanyeol, haciéndole al chico una leve reverencia antes de girarse hacia la cama que había pegada a una de las paredes, bajo la ventana—. Ayer por la noche no pude… Era tarde cuando me enteré. ¿Qué tal está?

 

—Estable —murmuró Kyungsoo sin más, con un tono de voz tan bajo que el chico creyó que se lo había imaginado.

 

—Oh, vamos, no estoy tan mal. Me duele un poco digamos que todo el cuerpo, pero, salvo algo que creo que es un esguince en la muñeca, no me han hecho nada grave. Anima esa cara, Yeol.

 

En interpelado ahogó una exclamación.

 

—¡Oh, dios, _Jongin_!

 

Al entrar, su amigo había estado recostado contra las almohadas, con los ojos suavemente cerrados, un corte cubierto con esparadrapo en una mejilla y la cabeza y los hombros vendados. Al verlo así, Chanyeol había creído que seguía inconsciente, pero Jongin estaba despierto, y parecía herido, pero lúcido, sonriéndole con un labio partido.

 

—Venga, Yeol, no me mires así. Estoy bien.

 

—Pero, yo… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

 

Al ver que su novio estaba despierto, Kyungsoo se había acercado al borde de su cama. El chico ya de por sí tenía los ojos enormes y redondos, pero ahora el resto de su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecían mucho más grandes, como si fueran a tragárselo allí mismo.

 

—Es mi culpa. Yo… —comenzó a decir.

 

—En realidad ha sido cosa mía —Jongin suspiró antes de interrumpir al otro chico con voz suave—. Atajamos por una mala zona de la ciudad y nos metimos por donde no debíamos. Nos pasó lo que suele pasar en esos casos y nos atracaron. Le dije a Kyungsoo que hiciera el favor de salir corriendo, pero, para cuando me hizo caso, a mí me pillaron.

 

Chanyeol asintió con lentitud. No comentó que, entonces, le parecía un poco raro que Kyungsoo llevase todavía su Comunicador en torno a la muñeca, o que el Com del propio Jongin, un modelo de última generación, estuviera apagado sobre su mesilla de noche.

 

—¿No vas a denunciar? —murmuró—. Mira cómo te han dejado. Deberías llamar a la policía y…

 

Jongin se rió, pero no sonó del todo auténtico.

 

—No les he visto las caras, Yeol. ¿A quién iba a denunciar?

 

—Espera. ¿Cómo no vas a haber…?

 

Kyungsoo estaba totalmente inexpresivo, con las manos crispadas sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de hospital. Baekhyun apareció tras él, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca preocupada y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Chanyeol, a su lado, pudo sentir cómo todo el cuerpo del chico se tensara, como si repeliera el contacto, pero no hizo amago alguno de apartarse.

 

—¿Pero estás bien, Jongin? —preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente a su amigo—. ¿Cuándo te van a dar el alta? ¿Llegarás a tiempo para presentarte a los exámenes finales?

 

—Eso espero, Baek. No te preocupes —respondió, y su amigo sonrió, apoyándose sobre la cadera la mano que tenía libre.

 

—¿Te importa si te robo a Kyungsoo un segundo? —preguntó cuando la habitación se hubo sumido de nuevo en silencio. Chanyeol giró la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido, pero Jongin se encogió de hombros.

 

—Lleva toda la noche aquí conmigo; creo que podré vivir sin él cinco minutos. Llévatelo, yo me quedo aquí con Yeol.

 

Los hombros de Kyungsoo se tensaron de nuevo, pero el chico no protestó. Todo lo que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada que Chanyeol no supo muy bien cómo interpretar a Jongin y dejarse llevar al otro lado de la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno. En cuanto ésta se hubo cerrado, Chanyeol suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, percatándose en ese mismo instante de que hasta ese momento todo su cuerpo también había estado alerta, esperando un golpe que todavía estaba por llegar.

 

Su amigo estaba en el hospital. Y estaba sonriendo mucho, pero había algo que le estaba escondiendo, como se lo escondían todos. No había sido capaz de preguntar con Baekhyun y Kyungsoo allí, pero ahora que estaban solos apretó los puños y tomó aire.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Jongin? Me da igual lo que digas, no han podido atracarte, no tiene que sentido que… —el chico notaba el labio temblándole y su propio aliento, áspero en la garganta—. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

 

El cuarto se quedó en completo silencio en cuanto murió su voz y, como empezaba a convertirse en costumbre ya, Chanyeol creyó que Jongin no respondería. La sensación era tan frustrante que estuvo a punto de _gritar_ , de levantarse y salir de la habitación dando un portazo, aunque sólo fuera para tomar el aire que estaba empezando a faltarle en los pulmones. No se esperaba que Jongin se incorporase hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, ni que alargara los dedos para posarlos sobre su brazo. La sensación se le hizo ajena, como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a él.ño.xxxertarse.

una mejilla y laa pared con el puChanyeol crey no tiene que sentido alguno. En cuanto ertarse.

una mejilla y la

 

—Ten cuidado, Chanyeol —Jongin había pasado de sonreír a estar serio, más de lo que Chanyeol lo había visto nunca—. Mantente alejado de la Liga. Sé que estás demasiado dentro, que ahora mismo hay dinero apostado en ti y _tienes_ que luchar, pero tienes que intentar salir de ahí como sea.

 

—¿Han sido ellos los que te han hecho eso? —musitó Chanyeol. Recordaba cómo el aire había estado cargado la noche anterior, con una tensión que era casi palpable, y como la mitad de los combatientes del God Tier habían estado ausentes. El Maestro Longwei. Lynx. Aldebarán. Casi podía verlos, rodeando a Jongin en una calle desierta como cuando lo habían acorralado a él para invitarlo a la Liga—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué iban a darte una paliza a ti? Ellos…

 

—Ha sido una advertencia —lo interrumpió Jongin con calma—. Un aviso a Kyungsoo. Para que haga lo que ellos quieren.

 

—Para que haga lo que… —Chanyeol tragó saliva—. Pero, ¿qué iban a querer de él? Kyungsoo es Hydra, e Hydra ha perdido. Está fuera de la Liga. ¿No ha pagado ya todo el dinero que apostó? Es con lo que jugamos allí. ¿Qué más iba a tener ya que ellos quieran?

 

Jongin hizo una pausa. Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio, pensando.

 

—Longwei —comenzó a decir, pronunciando el nombre con algo parecido a la reverencia, y luego se detuvo, suspirando—. Escucha, Yeol, esto es el problema de Kyungsoo más que el mío, y él no quiere que se diga nada, así que hay determinadas cosas que no puedo contar, pero… Mira mañana por la mañana las noticias. Abre un feed y filtra todo lo que tenga que ver con una compañía llamada Golden Dragon Ltd. Probablemente ahí encuentres algo interesante.

 

—¿Golden Dragon? —repitió Chanyeol. Había algo de familiar en aquel nombre, el chico creía haberlo escuchado en las noticias más de una vez—. Le echaré un vistazo. Gracias.

 

—No te preocupes por mí. Y suerte.

 

Parecía más que claro que Jongin estaba dando la conversación por acabada, pero en el fondo de la mente de Chanyeol había una pregunta más, aquella pregunta que llevaba más tiempo del que él quería admitir en el fondo de su mente, y que quería ver respondida, pero que no quería formular en alto.

 

Darle palabras suponía otorgarle una nueva dimensión. Implicaba dejar de huir de ella y plantarle cara.

 

—Jongin —empezó a decir, forzándose a mirar a su amigo de frente, luchando con las palabras—. ¿Tú sabes si…? Si ahora que está pasando todo esto… Si Baek…

 

Algo debía de haber cambiado en su expresión, porque los ojos de Jongin se suavizaron en algo cercano a la compasión.

 

—¿Si Baekhyun está en la Liga? —le preguntó con voz tranquila—. ¿Es que no lo sabes ya?

 

Chanyeol no respondió. Tenía la mente en blanco, completamente serena pero extrañamente lúcida. Volvía a ser como estar en el ojo del huracán, en el período de calma que precedía a la tormenta. Y casi podía sentir la tempestad, arremolinándose sobre su cabeza, a punto de tragárselo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

 

—Yo… —comenzó a decir cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, sólo para interrumpirse en seco con algo parecido a una risita ronca—. Voy a… Voy a salir a tomar aire un momento.

 

El cuarto le pareció enorme cuando se levantó de la cama para cruzarlo hasta la puerta – asfixiante, con toda su luz y sus paredes blancas – y el picaporte prácticamente se le resbaló entre los dedos cuando intentó salir. No sabía a dónde había pretendido ir al conseguirlo, pero lo primero que vio al salir al pasillo, con la respiración agitada, fue a Baekhyun.

 

Su mejor amigo había estado hablando de algo, muy serio, con Kyungsoo, pero le sonrió al verlo, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, aquella que lo hacía parecer prácticamente un ángel y que, quisiera admitirlo o no, siempre había hecho que a Chanyeol se le acelerara el corazón un poquito. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una postura que desprendía una gracia casi animal que la ropa floja que llevaba a duras penas podía ocultar, y, cuando él no respondió, ladeó la cabeza – como un pájaro, como un niño; como alguien más, en otro lugar.

 

—¿Yeol? —lo llamó, y el chico quiso empujarlo contra la pared, pedirle que se hiciera el favor de cerrar la boca.

 

Jamás se le había ocurrido plantearse qué colores habría escogido Baekhyun para una armadura si hubiera entrado a participar con él en la Liga – blanco y oro, quizás, o gris y negro, tal vez. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, casi podía verlo. Todo aquello estaba mal. El único color válido era azul.

 

Azul, sí. Azul con plata, mientras las luces brillaban sobre él y el público se lo comía a ovaciones.

 

**Undécima Ronda:**

Robaban tecnología. Lo que estaban haciendo en la Liga era robar tecnología.

 

La noticia había aparecido aquella mañana en el feed que Jongin le había indicado a Chanyeol que programase. Había sido un titular discreto, que daba paso a una noticia tan breve que habría pasado casi desapercibida en la sección de economía de cualquier periódico: _el estudiante universitario Do Kyungsoo (21) vende los derechos de su proyecto en desarrollo_ _de levantamiento de peso simultáneo con pinzas retráctiles a la empresa multinacional Golden Dragon, que planea invertir en el sector de la robótica aplicable a maquinaria pesada a partir del próximo trimestre._ La cantidad por la que habían ejecutado la venta aparecía en el propio artículo, entre muchos otros datos sin importancia, y era tan ridícula que muy posiblemente Kyungsoo no pudiera pagarse con ella ni la matrícula del curso en la universidad.

 

El minibot de Hydra había utilizado aquella tecnología para pelear, y Kyungsoo la había optimizado y mejorado de modo constante para poder llegar, sirviéndose de ella, al nivel de los luchadores del God Tier. En el momento de su caída, un proyecto de robótica como el suyo habría valido millones. No la miseria que le habían pagado, sino cien veces más.

 

Tumbado en la cama, Chanyeol había girado la cabeza para observar el casco en el que tenía instalado Sagittarius y, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, había soltado una carcajada que había sonado más parecida a un quejido.

 

Él también había pasado todo su tiempo libre desarrollando su propia tecnología. Había añadido más parámetros, mejorado la sincronía hasta lograr reducir al mínimo el tiempo entre el momento en el que sus pensamientos se producían y los movimientos de su bot, sólo porque había querido ganar. Sagittarius siempre había sido su proyecto más ambicioso, lo único que había logrado hacer en toda su carrera universitaria de lo que estaba verdaderamente orgulloso.

 

Ahora empezaba a ver lo que quería decir Aldebarán cuando le había susurrado que la Liga era un lugar oscuro. Entendía lo que estaba implicando Baekhyun cuando hablaba con quien fuera Minseokkie sobre _arruinar a ese pobre idiota._

 

_Baekhyun._ Precisamente Baekhyun.

 

Había estado preparado para muchas cosas, pero para aquello sí que no.

 

Había seguido lloviendo aquella mañana, y de lo último que había tenido ganas él había ido de ir a clase. Estaba seguro de que sus tutor volvería a llamarlo a su despacho por no cumplir con sus obligaciones en cuanto se enterase, pero Chanyeol se había quedado en casa de todas formas. Al principio había hecho el amago de buscar más datos sobre Golden Dragon y su aparente tendencia de comprar a precios ridículamente baratos tecnología prácticamente lista para la comercialización, pero tras leer un par de artículos más que lo corroboraban (él no dejaba de ser un fan de la Liga, después de todo; _recordaba_ a los combatientes del God Tier que habían caído y sus estilos de combate), el navegador de su Com había entrado en standby y todo el aparato se había iluminado para indicarle que tenía una llamada entrante, de cómo no, Byun Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol había tragado saliva antes de rechazarla, había puesto el Com en silencio y se había envuelto en las mantas, girándose hasta quedar de cara a la pared.

 

Debía de tener mucho sueño acumulado, porque no tardó en quedarse dormido y, para cuando se despertó, en la cabeza le latía un dolor sordo y era noche cerrada más allá de la ventana.

 

Había diez llamadas perdidas de Baekhyun, cuatro mensajes. El más reciente de ellos era un,  “¿estás bien, Yeol? ¿Sigues preocupado por lo de Jongin? ¿Quieres que me pase por tu casa antes de ir a trabajar?” recibido hacía menos de media hora y seguido de una auténtica ristra de emoticonos preocupados. Chanyeol habría podido creerse que había algo de honesto en aquellas palabras de no ser por el icono parpadeante de la aplicación de la Liga, que lo avisaba de que, por fin, se habían convocado combates para aquella noche.

 

—Ya veo qué duro trabajas, Baekhyun.

 

Cruzar la ciudad bajo la lluvia, empapándose, había sido una reacción casi mecánica; el enfundarse en la armadura rojo y oro de Phoenix, un gesto natural. Aquella noche, los combates de la Liga se estaban celebrando en una vieja fábrica de productos químicos, y la tormenta en el exterior estaba siendo tan intensa que la luz iba y venía, haciendo que los robots llegasen a pelear minutos enteros a oscuras, alentados por un público que parecía mucho más excitado de los normal por el hecho de no poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Chanyeol era perfectamente consciente de que, sabiendo lo que sabía, la opción más razonable habría sido quedarse en su casa, pero había cosas que necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos. _Tenía_ que saber. Y, por supuesto, tal y como había esperado, Aldebarán estaba allí, aclamado y coreado como el Príncipe de la arena, brillando con luz propia incluso en un lugar tan gris como aquel.

 

_“No es justo.”_

El chico estaba furioso, como nunca lo había estado antes, y había tratado de liberarse de aquella ira en el campo de combate, jugando a machacar a quien se le pusiera por delante, aunque sólo fuera para sentirse mejor. Quería salir a matar, más que nunca, pero su mente estaba borrosa y los pensamientos se superponían los unos a los otros, colándose en su cerebro sin su permiso. Jongin, en el hospital. Kyungsoo, arruinado. La cabeza de Baekhyun sobre su hombro, sus dedos en su pelo. Aldebarán bajo la multitud. Minseok. Longwei. Golden Dragon. El indicador de alerta de Sagittarius estaba parpadeando, avisándolo de que los niveles de sincronía de sus ondas cerebrales con el programa descendían, pero Chanyeol se estaba asfixiando dentro del casco, y los gritos del aquel maldito público estaban dejándolo sordo.

 

Ni siquiera le dolió la derrota cuando perdió, ni oyó las burlas de su rival, a pesar de ser verlo mover los labios y saber que se estaba riendo de él. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó de la arena a zancadas, echando a correr, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, tan pronto como hubo salido de la vista de la multitud en las gradas – de Longwei, que aplaudía en su palco de honor.

 

Se detuvo, al final de uno de los pasillos polvorientos de la parte abandonada de la fábrica, cerca de los viejos depósitos de químicos, cuando un rayo partió el cielo y en todo el recinto volvió a irse la luz. Los dedos de Chanyeol tantearon la parte trasera de su casco hasta lograr abrirlo con una desesperación frenética, y la bocanada de aire que tomó le supo a partes iguales a infierno y a gloria. Todavía no habían dado las doce de la noche y él ya se estaba sintiendo desmoronarse. Su sueño de niño, su cuento de hadas, se había convertido en algo muy feo y muy real.

 

—¿Phoenix? —la voz que lo llamó era un chirrido metálico, distorsionado hasta sonar grotesco por el eco que rebotaba en los pasillos, y Chanyeol alzó el rostro sintiendo que los labios se le curvaban en una mueca. La sangre le quemaba en las venas, mitad fuego y mitad hielo; no lo dejaba pensar.

 

—Aldebarán.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado ahí, antes? —Chanyeol no podía verlo, pero podía sentir al otro chico acercarse, oír el sonido lleve de las placas de metal de su armadura al moverse. Intuyó su silueta delante de él, tan cerca que habría podido tocarlo con sólo extender los dedos. Le llegaba justo por debajo de la nariz, exactamente media cabeza más bajo que él—. No estabas siendo tú mismo. ¿Qué ocurre, que la Liga ya ha empezado a poder contigo? ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso, novato? Creía que tú no eras de los que pierden.

 

El chico se habría reído, pero algo le dolía cada vez que tomaba aire.

 

—Podrías decir que me he quedado sin suerte —susurró, y pudo _sentir_ la sonrisa de Aldebarán, clavándosele en algún punto tras las costillas.

 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? —se burló—. ¿Darte un besito de buena fortuna?

 

Los dedos de Chanyeol se cerraron sobre su brazo. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad, prácticamente vibrando entre los dos, y el chico quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar todo aquello, hasta dónde demonios _iban_ a llegar, mintiendo así.

 

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó—. ¿Te atreverías a besarme, si te lo pido?

 

—¿Es lo que quieres?

 

— _Sí._

 

Aldebarán se quedó muy quieto, inmóvil como una estatua en la oscuridad, y Chanyeol estuvo a punto de reírse de nuevo, porque ya no sabía qué hacer y todo aquello era estúpido. Pero, antes de poder decir nada, su interlocutor se movió, y no tardó en escucharse el sonido de algo pesado y metálico – su casco, azul y plata – golpeando contra el viejo suelo de cemento cuando se lo quitó.

 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había manos en sus hombros, empujándolo hacia abajo, y labios sobre los suyos, insistentes, apremiantes e increíblemente suaves.

 

Besar a Aldebarán era exactamente como había imaginado que sería, cuando había cerrado los ojos y se había permitido pensar en ello, solo en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada, las persianas echadas y el silencio rodeándolo. Desde que había debutado en la Liga, el chico había salido a ganar y se movía contra él como combatía, con una suavidad engañosa y falsamente dulce que lo envolvía, sin dejarlo luchar, o permitirle tomar aire.

 

Aldebarán no lo estaba besando sin más, no le estaba deseando suerte; lo estaba reclamando para él, marcando con la boca y con la lengua, mordiéndole el labio para pasar más allá sin su permiso y robándole absolutamente todo, desde la capacidad de resistirse hasta la última gota de oxígeno de los pulmones y sustituyéndolo por rabia, por deseo ciego, por el mismo fuego que le ardía en las venas cuando estaba parado al borde de la arena, con su rival caído en el suelo y un público enardecido gritando su nombre.

 

Las planchas metálicas de su armadura eran suaves, estaban lisas y pulidas bajo sus guantes de cuero, y sus dedos resbalaron sobre el acero azul, dibujándole la forma de la cadera, pero resbalando sobre ella, incapaz de aferrarse a una piel que estaba totalmente cubierta. Chanyeol gruñó, frustrado, harto y perdido como un niño, y sintió la sonrisa de Aldebarán contra sus labios, en la oscuridad y bajo la tormenta, cargada con la misma electricidad de los rayos que partían el cielo – haciéndolo acudir a él a su encuentro, con todo el cuerpo temblándole con el sonido vibrante del trueno.

 

—Al —comenzó Chanyeol, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía decir ni por qué estaba utilizando aquel nombre, pero los labios del otro chico no tardaron en silenciarlo, apremiantes, y su cuerpo se pegó contra el suyo como una segunda piel de cuero y metal, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpeó con la pared con un estruendo de acero contra acero.

 

Había manos en su pelo, aferrándose a los mechones oscuros en su nuca con una delicadeza que contrarrestaba de manera brutal con todo lo demás. Aldebarán seguía presionando, ladeando la cabeza para conseguir un mejor acceso a su boca, pero toda la mente consciente de Chanyeol estaba concentrada en aquellos dedos, en el modo en el que el cuero de sus guantes era suave como una caricia y en la cadencia de su dedo pulgar, que trazaba patrones ausentes sobre la piel de su nuca.

 

Fue aquello, precisamente, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya había tenido suficiente, lo bastante como para empujar a Aldebarán hacia atrás, alejándolo de él.

 

—Te atreves a besarme, sí. Claro que te atreves —susurró, extrañamente lúcido, con los últimos restos de excitación y confusión disolviéndose en algo mucho más feo y más frío. La figura ante él volvía a estar inmóvil, irreconocible, bajo la tormenta, con los rasgos escondidos bajo la oscuridad y el polvo que flotaba en el aire, a su alrededor—. Dime, ¿quién demonios se supone que eres tú?

 

La única respuesta de Aldebarán fue algo parecido a un jadeo, un obvio intento por ahogar su voz ahora que no tenía un casco sobre los hombros para camuflarla, y Chanyeol tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de gritarle, de arrastrarlo hacia la luz y de besarlo otra vez, delante de su público y de su amo.

 

En lugar de eso, apretó los puños y dio media vuelta, recogiendo su casco de donde lo había dejado antes de abandonar el pasillo, dejando a Aldebarán allí. La luz volvió cuando Chanyeol estaba cruzando la puerta de salida del recinto, chisporroteando antes de iluminarlo todo, como la tormenta misma.

 

Ya se había cansado. Ya estaba harto. Aquella noche iba, por fin, a saberlo, todo, lo quisiera Aldebarán o no.

 

\--

 

Eran poco menos de la una de la madrugada cuando Chanyeol cruzó las puertas del departamento de robótica de su universidad, introduciendo el código de acceso personal de Baekhyun – el mismo que había extraído de la base de datos cuando había hackeado los logs de entrada y salida – antes de saludar al guardia de seguridad y avanzar a zancadas por los pasillos en dirección al laboratorio de su mejor amigo.

 

En teoría, la universidad estaba cerrada a aquella hora, pero con la exposición de ingeniería y los exámenes finales a sólo semanas, había determinados edificios que permanecían abiertos las veinticuatro horas – a saber, las bibliotecas y las salas de estudio para todo el mundo, y los laboratorios individuales para los alumnos que iban a exponer, como Baekhyun. Tener su código implicaba un acceso completo, a la habitación y a su ordenador, y Chanyeol no sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento cuando lo encendió, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras cargaban la pantalla de inicio el escritorio.

 

La sesión arrancó, aparecieron los iconos y el fondo de pantalla. Este último era una fotografía familiar, la misma – Baekhyun y Chanyeol, en primer año de carrera – que su mejor amigo había tenido de fondo en su Com. Chanyeol nunca la había visto (siempre había habido ventanas abiertas en el monitor cuando él había estado allí antes) y resopló al hacerlo ahora.

 

—Claro que sí, Baekhyunnie —susurró—. Claro que sí.

 

Al contrario que él mismo, que había sido desde niño paranoico hasta el extremo con sus archivos informáticos y había guardado infinitas copias de seguridad protegidas por cinco contraseñas distintas, Baekhyun siempre había preferido la comodidad. Tenía el ordenador de la universidad sincronizado en la nube con su portátil en casa, de manera que podía consultar todos sus archivos desde cualquiera de los dos. Chanyeol lo sabía de sobra porque Jongin y él lo habían ayudado a configurar aquel sistema.

 

También sabía que, con el código de acceso que ya tenía, era ridículamente fácil entrar en él. Él lo había programado y sabía dónde estaban las brechas de seguridad, después de todo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —murmuró, deslizando los dedos sobre el teclado y accediendo al disco duro en línea, tecleando comandos para deshacerse de los archivos y carpetas que no contenían lo que él quería—. Tienes que haberlo metido en alguna parte. ¿Dónde está?

 

De los dos, Baekhyun siempre había sido el ordenado. El que había mantenido su dormitorio limpio, su laboratorio organizado, la guantera de su moto vacía y los apuntes subrayados por colores. Puede que llevase el flequillo muy largo y la ropa demasiado grande, pero clasificaba todo lo demás, lo ordenaba de manera que supiera que podía encontrarlo. Si lo que Chanyeol buscaba existía, _tenía_ que estar allí, en alguna parte.

 

Y sabía, _sabía_ que iba a encontrarlo, pero una parte de él, la que todavía guardaba una mínima esperanza, deseaba equivocarse.

 

Apenas un par de minutos después, sus dedos se detenían, casi temblándole, sobre las teclas: había encontrado una carpeta encriptada, la única con un protocolo de seguridad distinto a todo el resto del disco duro.

 

—Te tengo.

 

Acceder al contenido fue más difícil de lo que había esperado, pero acabó consiguiéndolo, tomando aire cuando por fin la desbloqueó, y los archivos que habían estado ocultos se hicieron visibles, por fin, ante sus ojos.

 

Chanyeol había esperado encontrarse lo obvio, algo parecido a lo que tenía él en su propio ordenador: planos para un minibot, diseños para una armadura, apuntes sobre la tecnología utilizada y como implementarla, optimizarla hasta conseguir el mejor resultado posible. Y las carpetas más antiguas contenían precisamente eso, sí – los bocetos de una ya conocida armadura azul y plata, los gráficos de rendimiento del bot que iba a juego con ella.

 

Con eso, Chanyeol ya habría tenido suficiente, pero allí había mucho más. Decenas de carpetas numeradas, clasificadas por nombre y por Tier: T2 - Pistol Star. EX GT – Hydra. GT – Lynx. GT – Phoenix. Dentro de todas aparecían los mismos datos, documentos de texto con nombres idénticos: información de combate, tecnología utilizada y usos comerciales, puntos fuertes, puntos débiles, modo de deshabilitarla en combate.

 

_Modo de deshabilitarla en combate._

Chanyeol pinchó sobre el archivo con aquel nombre dentro de su propia carpeta. El procesador de textos se abrió, dando paso a una especie de informe en estilo claro y conciso. _La tecnología Sagittarius se basa en el nivel de sincronía entre los pensamientos conscientes del usuario y los movimientos del bot,_ rezaba uno de los párrafos _. Si esa sincronía es irregular, el nivel de coordinación desciende y el androide pierde destreza y precisión._

_“Así que esto es. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Tendría que…”_

 

El chico ya se había imaginado algo así, pero verlo confirmado allí, en el ordenador de Baekhyun, en los archivos del disco duro de su mejor amigo, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, y la mano le tembló sobre el ratón mientras seleccionaba todas las carpetas, copiándolas en la tarjeta de memoria adicional de su propio Com.

 

Había parado ya de llover cuando llegó a su edificio y la luz anaranjada que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta del apartamento de Baekhyun, iluminando levemente el descansillo, era tan cálida que casi parecía irreal. Chanyeol estaba decepcionado, estaba perdido, herido y furioso, y prácticamente aporreó la puerta de su mejor amigo, sin preocuparse por los vecinos, o por lo que éstos podrían decir al encontrárselo haciendo ruido a las dos y media de la mañana.

 

—Baekhyun —llamó—. ¡Maldita sea, Baekhyun! ¡Ábreme!

 

No había pegado ni cinco golpes cuando se oyeron pasos al otro lado, seguidos del sonido del cerrojo, metal deslizándose sobre metal. Al instante siguiente, la puerta se abría y su mejor amigo estaba allí, sin gafas, con el flequillo prácticamente cubriéndole unos ojos muy abiertos y la sudadera que llevaba dejándole al descubierto la sombra de las clavículas.

 

—Chanyeol —susurró, su nombre apenas un soplo de aire en los labios.

 

El chico no sabía qué había querido cuando había llamado a la puerta. Sabía lo que había ido a buscar – una explicación, de una vez por todas – pero no sabía lo que _necesitaba_ de Baekhyun. Estaba enfadado con él, furioso hasta el nivel de no poder razonar con claridad, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que su mejor amigo estaba metido en asuntos muy feos, que tenía en su disco duro una carpeta con instrucciones sobre cómo deshabilitar su tecnología en mitad de un combate. Que eso quería decir que no podía estar de su parte, sino con el enemigo, y que aun así, _aun así_ , cuando Baekhyun lo miraba con aquellos ojos era la cosa más bonita que él había visto nunca.

 

—Mierda —susurró, apartando a Baekhyun de la entrada y pasando a su casa antes de que lo invitaran—. Mierda, Baekhyun, ¿por qué has tenido que…? ¿Por qué esto?

 

La puerta se cerró a su espalda de un golpe, y Chanyeol no comprendió que había sido él quien la había empujado hasta que vio a Baekhyun dar un respingo, extendiendo una mano hacia él como si pretendiera detenerlo. Había separado los labios, tomando aire para decir algo, y Chanyeol le habría dado un puñetazo, lo habría golpeado allí mismo. Quería marcar, dejar huella, hacer que Baekhyun entendiese que, fuera lo que fuera todo aquello él ya no podía jugar más, pero jamás podría haberle hecho daño físico, así que en lugar de eso lo besó. _Otra maldita vez,_ lanzándose sobre él de un modo tan súbito que Baekhyun perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo hacia atrás, llevándoselo a él consigo.

 

—Yeol —empezó a decirle, sin aliento, en cuanto encontró el espacio para separarse de él y el aire para hablar, pero el chico no quería escuchar. La furia ciega que le latía en las venas se inflamó ante el calor de Baekhyun debajo de él. Aldebarán lo había besado antes, junto a la arena, acorralándolo y prácticamente riéndose de su falta de control, pero ahora Baekhyun temblaba debajo de él, con el pelo revuelto y la respiración empezando a salirle en jadeos entrecortados de entre los labios en el momento en el que Chanyeol pegó los labios contra su cuello y le deslizó las manos bajo el jersey. Tenía la piel suave, cálida como la de un niño, y Chanyeol la habría hecho añicos como si fuera de cristal. Sus manos se crisparon, sus uñas se le hundieron en los costados, y Baekhyun hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda sobre el suelo de madera y gimió. Tenía los dedos hundidos en su pelo, en los mechones de su nuca, como los de Aldebarán antes que él. Tal vez eso fuera lo que hizo a Chanyeol reaccionar.

 

—¿Dónde está? —susurró voz ronca—. Sé que tiene que estar aquí, pero quiero verla con mis propios ojos. ¿Dónde la tienes?

 

—¿Qué…?

 

—La armadura de Aldebarán. ¿Dónde está?

 

Todo el cuerpo de Baekhyun se tensó debajo del suyo y Chanyeol bufó y se levantó, sujetándolo del brazo para obligarlo a incorporarse con él.

 

—Yeol —comenzó a decir, y su voz sonaba a disculpa y a advertencia a partes iguales, todavía un tanto ahogada. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, y parecían temblarle.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a ocultar que eres tú? ¿Es que de verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta ya? —el silencio se extendió entre los dos, denso y cortante, con Baekhyun mirándose a los pies y él mirando a Baekhyun, sin saber si reír o llorar—. Supongo que te habrás estado riendo mucho, todos estos días, a mi costa. Tanto decirme que no me metiera en problemas, que no combatiera, y resulta que tú eras el rey de la arena. Con razón te burlabas tanto de mí: tenía que parecerte divertidísimo.

 

—Yo no… Chanyeol.

 

—Dime una cosa. ¿Lo de, no sé, seducirme y jugar conmigo cada vez que iba a la Liga formaba parte del plan? ¿Para poder robarme la tecnología mejor o algo así? —ahora sí, Baekhyun había alzado el rostro para mirarlo, con el labio temblándole claramente, y aquello era injusto, _tan_ injusto—. Sé lo que hacéis. Te he oído hablar de arruinar a la gente con ese… Minseok, o como se llame. Te he oído amenazar a Kyungsoo. Sé lo que pasa con esa empresa, Golden Dragon. ¿De quién es? ¿De Longwei? ¿Qué es lo que te da para que lo ayudes?

 

—Escucha un momento…

 

— _No._ ¿Cómo has podido? —dijo, despacio—. No digo que robar a desconocidos esté bien, pero, _¿Sagittarius?_ ¿A mí?¿De verdad?

 

Baekhyun estaba muy quieto en mitad de su salón. Parecía tan horrorizado como si acabaran de abofetearlo, y Chanyeol se habría reído en su cara de no haber estado a punto de echarse a llorar él mismo.

 

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí aún —murmuró, negando con la cabeza y girando sobre sus talones—. Es obvio que no vas a negar nada.

 

—Chanyeol —intentó Baekhyun otra vez, y su tono de voz sonaba tan herido que el chico casi, _casi_ , quiso detenerse y escucharlo.

 

—Espero que todo esto te haya merecido la pena —lo interrumpió, suspirando—, _Aldebarán_.

 

**Ronda Final.**

Los combates ya habían terminado cuando Chanyeol entró de nuevo a la vieja fábrica de químicos, todavía tan alterado que el pulso que latía en sus venas cubría todo lo demás. Aún veía a Baekhyun muy quieto en mitad de su salón, mirándolo con los ojos muy oscuros y el labio temblándole. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir su boca contra la suya y sus manos sobre su piel, y había algo que tiraba de él, dentro, que le pedía volver con él, regresar a casa. Luego, recordaba los archivos en su ordenador, la carpeta encriptada con datos sobre cómo derrotarlo en combate, y lo único que deseaba era que todo acabara de una vez.

 

Y para eso estaba allí: para terminar de una vez por todas.

 

El encargado de seguridad pareció reacio a dejarlo a entrar por un momento ahora que las peleas habían acabado, pero, tras murmurar algo en el micro del juego de auriculares que llevaba en torno a la cabeza, acabó apartándose después de abrirle la puerta de metal con el ceño fruncido, inclinando la cabeza levemente ante él cuando pasó.

 

Como todas las veces que iba a la Liga, Chanyeol se había enfundado en su armadura de Phoenix, cubriéndose el cuerpo de cuero y metal y el rostro con el mismo casco rojo y dorado de siempre. La sensación de ocultar su identidad y marchar a los suburbios a combatir lo había hecho sentir como un superhéroe enmascarado – cada vez que luchaba, había estado cumpliendo su sueño adolescente, obteniendo el reconocimiento y los vítores que había deseado para sí cuando había empezado a diseñar su minibot años atrás – y, sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto. Las peleas de la noche habían terminado, los focos se habían apagado y el público se había ido, y Chanyeol se sentía muy fuera de lugar avanzando con su armadura completa y su minibot bajo el brazo por una arena grande y vacía, con las gradas a medio desmontar y el suelo sucio bajo sus pies.

 

_“¿Para qué se supone que he estado haciendo todo esto?”_ se dijo, deteniéndose un instante al llegar al centro del desierto campo de combate. _“Incluso si hubiera conseguido ser el mejor del God Tier, yo… ¿Para qué iba a haber servido? ¿Qué habría hecho después?”_

 

La puerta de la sala de espera para combatientes estaba abierta, delante de él, y había una figura cubierta con una armadura broncínea junto al umbral, muy quieta.

 

—Hola, Phoenix —lo saludó, y su voz distorsionada sonó grotesca sobre el silencio casi absoluto—. Nos han informado de que querías ver al jefe. Te está esperando.

 

—Lynx —murmuró Chanyeol, fulminando al chico con la mirada a pesar de que éste no podía verle el rostro.

 

Longwei estaba de pie, esperándolo, en mitad de la sala, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando Chanyeol lo había visto por primera vez: la figura imponente, la armadura rojo sangre y la capa negra que llevaba encima. Cuando lo había conocido, el chico había pensado que parecía un villano de videojuego. Al parecer, sus suposiciones habían tenido bastante de ciertas.

 

—Park Chanyeol —lo llamó éste, y él recordó de pronto que, claro, Longwei _sabía_ , y siempre había sabido, quién era él. Por mucho que todos los espectadores de la Liga lo conocieran sólo por “Phoenix”, aquel hombre ya lo había llamado por su nombre la noche en la que lo había interceptado en el paso bajo las vías del tren—. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita a esta hora? Estábamos recogiendo ya; estaba a punto de irme.

 

Había llegado la hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y los dedos de Chanyeol buscaron el cierre del casco en su nuca. Fue extraño, quitárselo por voluntad propia, delante de dos personas que estaban acostumbradas a verlo con él, pero los dos ya le habían visto la cara, y quería que volvieran a hacerlo cuando dijera lo que tenía que decir.

 

—Voy a marcharme de la Liga. Sé lo que hacéis aquí y no pienso dejar que me utilicéis para todo esto.

 

Longwei permaneció en silencio durante un segundo eterno y, cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono exageradamente amable, lento, como si fuera un profesor explicándole algo muy básico a un alumno estúpido.

 

—¿Lo que hacemos? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos nosotros? ¿Organizar combates fuera de la ley? ¿Esos mismos en los que tú participas? ¿Apostar en ellos?

 

—No sólo eso —Chanyeol apretó los puños. Había ido hasta allí a hablar, y más le valía ir directo al grano—. Estoy hablando de algo mucho más grande. De robo de tecnología, Maestro Longwei. De trucar los combates del God Tier para que uno de los luchadores pierda, y hundirlo del todo en deudas para que tenga que vender. Como Kyungsoo, y otros antes que él. Porque hay varios, ¿verdad? Muchos. ¿Cuántos personas le han acabado vendiendo su tecnología a Golden Dragon para que tus… matones no vayan por ahí golpeando a sus seres queridos, como ha pasado con mi amigo Jongin?

 

Lynx, que había aparecido a su lado, giró la cabeza hacia él con sorpresa, pero Longwei permaneció estoico, tan quieto que Chanyeol sintió que la irritación volvía a convertirse en furia en sus venas.

 

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le increpó, alzando la voz, y Longwei se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

 

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Park? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —respondió finalmente—. La Liga es la trampa perfecta, sí. Es popular e ilegal, lo cual, de por sí, es suficiente para atraer a ella a todos los niños estúpidos que creen que uniéndose van a conseguir fama o dinero. La mayoría de ellos no tienen potencial ninguno, pero, ah, los que sí. Los que refinan sus tecnologías para llegar al God Tier son la presa perfecta, ¿no crees? La mayoría de ellos tiene mucho talento, además de mucho que perder. Puedes ir a la policía, niño, todos podéis, pero no tenéis pruebas. No hay nada contra Gold Dragon, pero mucho contra vosotros. Si quisieras denunciar, tendrías que admitir que, ya no sólo es que participes en combates de minibots, sino que eres un luchador de la Liga, en el God Tier. No creo que en comisaría eso les haga mucha gracia. Ni en tu universidad, esa que te ha concedido la beca que tienes, o, para qué engañarnos, en ninguna otra. Todo el mundo termina prefiriendo vender lo que tiene y empezar a desarrollar nuevos productos desde cero que arriesgarse a que le cierren todas las puertas académicas y laborales del país.

 

Chanyeol apretó los puños tan fuerte que creyó que iba a hacerse sangre a pesar de los guantes que llevaba puestos.

 

—Eres un degenerado —siseó.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Y me da igual lo que digas o lo que hagas. Yo he venido para decirte que no pienso seguir. Tú podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero yo desarrollo mi tecnología para mí. Llevo años trabajando en él: no voy a darte a Sagittarius.

 

—Y yo te lo repito otra vez, Park. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Denunciarme? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de cómo me llamo o quién soy?

 

—Yo… —Chanyeol tomó aire. Había pensado en ello. Había estado a punto de enviar a la policía los datos que había extraído del ordenador de Baekhyun, y que todavía tenía almacenados en la memoria de su Com, pero finalmente no había podido hacerlo. Habría sido la opción más justa, por mucho que aquello tuviera consecuencias para su propia beca, y Jongin no había luchado nunca en la Liga, así que no habría problemas con él, pero Baekhyun… Baekhyun exponía en un par de semanas, y podía ser un mentiroso, pero él… De repente, ya no estaba enfadado, sino simplemente dolido. Con él, con Baekhyun, consigo mismo—. No. Lo único que quiero es poder marcharme de aquí.

 

—Ah, ya veo —Longwei asintió despacio, y Chanyeol tuvo la impresión de que le sonreía. De que, bajo aquel casco, el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo de él—. Quieres salvarte a ti mismo, tu postura es razonable, pero. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que voy a dejarte ir así?

 

Lynx, a su lado, murmuró algo, excusándose, y salió de la habitación. Chanyeol resopló.

 

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Ir a buscar a mi familia? Están fuera del país. ¿A mis amigos? Ya has enviado a Jongin al hospital una vez; y ha sido el precio que ha pagado Kyungsoo por venderte su tecnología. ¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez? ¿No sería sospechoso? Y Baekhyun… Te sirve más a ti que a mí, ¿no? Es tu campeón, tu niño bonito y tu espía. ¿Por qué crees que sé yo que estás haciendo todo esto? Todos los datos sobre tu mierda de juego están en su ordenador, ordenados por carpetas, uno por uno.

 

Longwei permaneció callado durante un momento.

 

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo finalmente, y había risa en su voz—. Vaya, eso es interesante. Tenía que haberlo sabido.

 

_“¿Eh?”_

 

Los restos de furia y de resentimiento acabaron de desvanecerse, sustituidos por una especie de presentimiento muy negro en la boca del estómago. Había esperado que Longwei se riera en su cara y lo llamara idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo aquello, pero su tono estaba en algún punto entre lo meditabundo y lo triunfal.

 

—¿Haber sabido el qué? —comenzó a decir, pero Longwei lo ignoró, llevándose una mano al botón de encendido del comunicador implementado en su casco.

 

—¿Lynx? —llamó—. He cambiado de idea. Deja a nuestro invitado pasar.

 

—¿Qué…?

 

Pronto, hasta sus oídos llegó ruido, el sonido de voces distorsionadas gritando y de ruidos en la arena, más allá de la sala de espera. Chanyeol apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse hacia la puerta antes de que esta se abriera, dando paso a Lynx y a dos de los empleados de seguridad que siempre guardaban el recinto, prácticamente llevando en volandas a una figura que se debatía, vestida con una armadura metálica de color plata y azul.

 

—¿Baek? —murmuró Chanyeol al mismo tiempo que sus captores lo soltaban, empujándolo hacia delante con tanta fuerza que el chico estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Longwei seguía muy quieto, mirándolo.

 

—Descubridlo —ordenó, y uno de los guardias se apresuró a sujetarlo por los hombros mientras el otro tanteaba en la parte trasera de su casco, buscando un interruptor de cierre que no tardó en encontrar. Baekhyun seguía removiéndose, tratando de apartarse, y, por fin, Chanyeol reaccionó, tratando de acercarse a él para ayudarlo, hacer _algo_ , pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos, el casco azul cayó al suelo—. Hola, Aldebarán. Me alegro de verte.

 

Baekhyun no le hizo el menor caso, zafándose, por fin, de los hombres que lo habían sostenido y encarándose con Chanyeol. Era la primera vez que el chico lo veía así – con armadura, sin casco, con la suficiente luz como para poder verle las facciones – y la imagen se le hizo extraña. Eran su ídolo de la adolescencia y su mejor amigo, el chico al que había besado y el que lo había engañado, fusionados por fin en uno solo.

 

—Baek… —comenzó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió posándole las manos en los hombros y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Yeol, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás…?

 

—¿Eh? Yo no…

 

—Es que lo sabía. No estabas en ninguna parte y lo _sabía_. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir aquí? Es peligroso, Chanyeol, tenías que haberte quedado en casa.

 

—¿Qué? Pero Baek… —comenzó el chico antes de recordar que se suponía que estaba enfadado con él—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo ahora?

 

Baekhyun sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a responder, pero la carcajada de Longwei, aguda y fría, lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia él, de golpe, con el rostro ensombreciéndosele. Fue entonces cuando Chanyeol recordó que, por supuesto, distaban mucho de estar a solas.

 

—Qué bonito es el amor. ¿Verdad, Aldebarán? —dijo el Maestro, y Baekhyun se movió, levemente, situándose entre su mejor amigo y él.

 

—No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo, pero deja a Chanyeol en paz. Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

 

—¿Ah, no? —Longwei se cruzó de brazos, alto e intimidante. Le sacaba casi cabeza y media a Baekhyun—. Qué curioso, Aldebarán. Yo estaba aquí terminando de organizar todo tras la jornada de combates cuando ha sido precisamente tu novio quien ha venido hasta mí para acusarme de robar tecnología y decir que quería marcharse de la Liga.

 

—Uhm, técnicamente no soy su… —comenzó Chanyeol, pero se calló cuando Baekhyun giró la cabeza un instante con el único objetivo de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

 

—Si es lo que quiere, déjalo marchar. Tienes la tecnología de Do Kyungsoo, ¿no? No puedes invertir en dos proyectos así al mismo tiempo, déjalo tranquilo.

 

—Sagittarius es un tipo de tecnología mucho más versátil que lo que Golden Dragon le compró a Do Kyungsoo. Con el desarrollo adecuado, podría valer millones —Chanyeol cuadró los hombros; Baekhyun echó un brazo hacia atrás para posarle los dedos en la cintura, calmándolo—. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que soy un hombre de negocios, Aldebarán, igual que deberías saber que en la Liga se gana, pero también se pierde. ¿Te hemos dicho que vamos a empezar a comercializar los robots equipados con el sistema de propulsión que nos vendiste hace dos años? Ya están listos para la venta, sí, y los beneficios que vamos a obtener por ellos están estimados en millones. Debería darte las gracias, ¿no crees?

 

_“¿Eh?”_ el cerebro de Chanyeol, todavía embotado, tardó en empezar a procesar lo que Longwei acababa de decir. Sabía que Baekhyun había vendido tecnología. Sabía que Golden Dragon compraba – robaba – la tecnología de los luchadores que perdían, y Aldebarán… _“Aldebarán cayó derrotado hace dos años. A la vez que Baekhyun vendió el primer proyecto que estaba desarrollando. Luego volvió a luchar, volvió a empezar de cero, pero eso fue porque ya había caído del todo una vez antes.”_

No sabía cómo no lo había pensado antes. No sabía cómo no había podido pensarlo.

 

—Eres un malnacido —estaba gruñendo Baekhyun.

 

—¿Yo? Yo solamente miro por mis intereses, Aldebarán, y Sagittarius es uno de los proyectos tecnológicos con más potencial que han entrado aquí desde… Bueno, digamos que lo que tú me vendiste—Longwei se encogió de hombros, y su capa oscura pareció vibrar a su alrededor con el movimiento—. Sólo tuve que investigar un poco para darme cuenta de que el jovencito que la estaba desarrollando era como tú la primera vez que entraste aquí: joven, estúpido y con ganas de gloria. No quería entrar en la Liga por dinero, no necesitaba apostar para un fin mayor, sino que quería ganar por _ganar_. Vosotros sois los mejores, siempre sois los mejores.  Los más fáciles de manipular. No hay que alentaros con nada.

 

Baekhyun no respondió. Estaba temblando, con los puños apretados y la vista baja, y ahora fue Chanyeol quien, sin pensarlo demasiado, se pegó contra su espalda y le posó una mano en la junta entre el cuello y la nuca, trazando círculos con el pulgar en el punto bajo su mandíbula en el que la cobertura de cuero de su armadura acababa. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Longwei, demasiado, molesto, enfadado y nervioso como para hacer nada más, pero el hombre se rió y siguió hablando.

 

—¿Sabes qué fue lo más divertido de todo? Investigar en más profundidad y descubrir _quién_ era de verdad el chiquillo detrás de Sagittarius —explicó—. Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Ya no sólo es que fuera el creador de una tecnología excelente, sino que era Park Chanyeol. Tu Park Chanyeol. Llámame desconfiado, Aldebarán, pero había una parte de mí que se negaba a creer que hubieras vuelto a la Liga después de perder porque, ¿cómo era? _Necesitaras ser el número uno otra vez._ Es obvio que tu mera presencia en mi arena dispara las visitas y las apuestas en mis webs, así que volví a dejarte participar, pero, claramente, necesitaba tenerte vigilado. Y no es que me lo pusieras fácil, chiquillo, siempre ganando y siempre con esa guardia tan alta. Así que, cuando nuestro querido _Phoenix_ apareció, pensé que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿No cometería nuestro Aldebarán un error tarde o temprano si lo tirábamos a competir en la arena junto al chico por cuyo… bienestar acabó vendiendo su tecnología hace dos años?

 

Chanyeol creyó que la sangre iba a congelársele en las venas. Apretó los dedos con más fuerza sobre el hombro de Baekhyun.

 

—Baek, ¿qué…?

 

El peso del cuerpo de su mejor amigo se apoyó un instante en su espalda antes de que Baekhyun se echara hacia delante, con los hombros completamente tensos.

 

—No tienes derecho, no…

 

—Claro que tengo derecho. Y tú, en concreto, no cometiste ningún error que me haya hecho poder agarrarte, pero él —Longwei señaló a Chanyeol con un movimiento de cabeza—. Básicamente acaba de entrar aquí y me ha informado muy amablemente de que guardas datos sobre la arena y los combates en tu ordenador. Creía que eran para mí, el pobre chiquillo. Tal vez deberías haberlo mantenido un poco mejor informado cuando te descubrió.

 

El silencio era asfixiante, y Baekhyun giró la cabeza para mirar a Chanyeol con unos ojos muy negros y muy abiertos. No era sorpresa, no del todo, lo que había reflejado en ellos. Más bien la comprensión de que había llegado allí demasiado tarde.

 

—Si sabes que he estado almacenando datos, también entenderás que tengo información suficiente como para tumbar la Liga de una vez por todas —declaró, girándose de nuevo hacia Longwei y pronunciando todas y cada una de las palabras con una suavidad dulce, como un veneno—. Puedo arruinarte, Maestro. Voy a arruinarte y a conseguir que todo esto caiga.

 

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, Aldebarán, qué miedo —Longwei suspiró, observándolos con las manos en las caderas hasta que alzó una de ellas para señalarlos—. Sujetad a esos dos.

 

A partir de ese momento, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Uno de los encargados de seguridad se había lanzado hacia delante para sujetar a Baekhyun, y, antes de que Chanyeol pudiera hacer nada para intentar quitárselo de encima, había manos sobre él, manteniéndolo en el sitio y sujetándole los brazos fijos a la espalda. Durante un momento, sintió el sabor del miedo en los labios.

 

—¿Qué…? —Baekhyun, delante de él, estaba removiéndose en los brazos de su captor como un animal acorralado.

 

—Nunca pensé que la Liga pudiera ser para siempre. Está atrayendo demasiado las miradas, ¿entiendes? Se está volviendo difícil de controlar. Y todo tiene que tener un principio y un final.

 

—No me vengas con…

 

—Ha sido útil saber que guardas todos los archivos que me involucran en tu ordenador. ¿Te ha dado tiempo a enviarlos a alguna parte? —Baekhyun dejó de removerse durante un instante, y Longwei se rió—. Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado viniendo a rescatar a tu amiguito como para pensar en qué era lo más prudente. Una lástima. Esos archivos podrían haber sido un cabo suelto considerable, pero no creo que sea muy difícil entrar en tu ordenador para borrarlos si incluso nuestro querido Phoenix ha conseguido acceder a ellos antes.

 

—Longwei… —empezó Baekhyun, al mismo tiempo que Chanyeol soltaba una exclamación de alarma.

 

—Quiero que apliquemos el protocolo de riesgo —lo cortó el interpelado, dirigiéndose a los guardias y a Lynx, que estaba sujetando a Chanyeol con inusitada fuerza—. Destrucción total de datos. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

 

Las manos que aferraban a Chanyeol se aflojaros sobre su brazo una décima de segundo, antes de volver a cerrarse con fuerza sobre el metal de su armadura.

 

—Pero, Maestro… —comenzó Lynx—. ¿Y Aldebarán y Phoenix?

 

—Se quedarán en esta habitación. Dejadlos aquí y cerrad las puertas. Quitadles los Coms, por supuesto, y los bots, y los cascos de la armadura, sólo por si acaso. No nos gustaría que intentasen contactar con nadie antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?

 

Lynx dudó una vez más, y Chanyeol trató de debatirse, de soltarse del agarre de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban, quitarle a Longwei aquel estúpido casco negro de la cara y partirle la nariz de un puñetazo. Habría funcionado en las películas, suponía, en esas series de aventuras malas que, de niño, veían Baekhyun y él, pero en la vida real él no tenía entrenamiento de combate alguno, al menos no cuando el que tenía que pelear era él y no un robot, y no pudo hacer nada para resistirse mientras le desabrochaban el Com de la muñeca.

 

—Maestro —estaba diciendo Lynx, y a pesar de la firmeza de sus dedos, Chanyeol estaba seguro de que sentir cómo su respiración salía agitada a través del filtro de aire de su casco—. No estoy seguro de que el protocolo de emergencia sea lo más adecuado en esta situación. Deberíamos…

 

—He dado una orden, Lynx —lo cortó Longwei con sequedad.

 

Los dedos de su captor se cerraron con más fuerza sobre la muñeca de Chanyeol, y el chico sintió un escalofrío. Se preguntó en qué consistiría ese protocolo, y qué iban a hacer con ellos ahora.

 

\--

 

—¡Maldita sea, no hay manera de abrir esto! —la voz de Baekhyun, sin filtros y sin máscaras, por fin la suya, rebotó, agotada, sobre las paredes de metal de la sala de espera. Longwei y sus secuaces se habían ido, y en el momento en el que habían desaparecido Baekhyun había intentado forzar la puerta como fuese, colando los dedos (en vano) entre las juntas primero y embistiéndola con todo el cuerpo después.

 

No había habido manera. La puerta era metálica, pesada y estaba firmemente cerrada, y todo lo que había conseguido Baekhyun había sido abollar las placas del hombro de su propia armadura y hacerse daño.

 

—Para, ¿quieres? —le pidió Chanyeol desde el otro lado de la habitación, sacando el rostro de entre la maraña de cables de la parte trasera de la pantalla en la que solían retransmitirse los combates—. No puedes abrirla así. Esa puerta no está hecha de papel, ni de madera.

 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —exclamó su amigo, alzando la voz hasta casi gritarle—. ¡Estamos atrapados aquí, nos han encerrado! ¡Y ahora el desgraciado de Longwei va a escaparse, y va a borrar los datos de mi ordenador mientras yo estoy _aquí!_ ¡Son años de trabajo malgastado! ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que llevaba recopilando toda esa maldita información?

 

Los dedos de Chanyeol pararon de tirar de los cables, y el chico bajó la cabeza.

 

—Lo siento —susurró, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre la pared. Escuchándolo por fin, Baekhyun se quedó quieto, y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.

 

—Chanyeol… —empezó.

 

—No. Sé lo que vas a decir y tienes razón. Tú tenías tu plan maestro y yo lo he arruinado todo viniendo aquí, ¿no? O entrando a la Liga, en cualquier caso. Tú lo tenías todo bajo control antes de que llegara yo.

 

No hubo respuesta, y Chanyeol volvió a meter la cabeza entre la maraña de cables que había extraído de detrás de la pantalla. No fue hasta que una mano se posó sobre la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que Baekhyun había cruzado la habitación y estaba mordiéndose el labio a su lado.

 

—Escúchame, ¿quieres? —preguntó, suspirando al ver que Chanyeol se había zafado de su contacto y seguía removiendo entre los cables—. Yeol, por favor. ¿Qué haces?

 

—Todavía hay luz en la fábrica. Estaba pensando que la única manera de abrir una puerta automatizada de metal era hacer un puente con la corriente, y la pantalla…

 

—No vas a poder llegar a la toma de corriente de la pantalla, Chanyeol —murmuró Baekhyun, y el chico se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no quieres salir de aquí? —le gritó. Seguía enfadado, y estaba dolido y confuso, y ahora, además, se sentía culpable. Baekhyun había acabado allí por él. Por no contarle nada, pero por él—. Te recuerdo que hasta hace dos minutos tú eras el que se estaba dejando el hombro contra la puerta. Así que si no quieres quedarte aquí para siempre, te recomendaría que te apartases y me dejases intentar…

 

—No nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre. Vendrán a buscarnos, tarde o temprano. Quería… Quería salvar mis datos, pero puede que a Longwei no le dé tiempo a acceder si nos sacan pronto de aquí.

 

Chanyeol resopló. Baekhyun podía ser muy listo, pero el nivel de protección de sus archivos informáticos era el de un niño de doce años. Eso, y que decía tonterías.

 

—¿Quién iba a venir a buscarnos? —musitó.

 

—El uhm, inspector Kim Minseok y sus hombres.

 

Ahora sí, Chanyeol sacó la cabeza de detrás de la pantalla, parpadeando.

 

— _¿Qué?_ —murmuró, con la voz convertida en una especie de chillido agudo. Cuando enfocó la vista en Baekhyun, vio a su mejor amigo dirigiéndole algo bastante parecido a una sonrisa culpable.

 

—Mira, sé que no es el momento más adecuado, pero no creo que podamos salir de aquí solos, así que, ¿podemos hablar?

 

No había nada que hacer con aquellos malditos cables, y Chanyeol lo sabía, así que se apartó de la pantalla y se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando.

 

—Está bien. Soy todo oídos.

 

Baekhyun clavó la vista en sus zapatos, se mordió el labio. Y, finalmente, alzó el rostro hacia él y empezó a hablar.

 

—Entré a la Liga por primera vez cuando estábamos en el instituto —murmuró—. Por aquel entonces era grande, pero no tanto como esto. Yo… había ido a competir con minibots un par de veces, sólo porque parecía divertido en los streams, ya sabes, y al final me invitaron. Al principio no te lo dije porque se suponía que la gracia de la Liga era que fuese secreta; luego, pensé en hacerlo, pero quería llegar al nivel más alto, ¿sabes? Pensé que si aparecía de repente y te decía que estaba dentro de la Liga, dentro del God Tier, te parecería fabuloso y me admirarías.

 

—Probablemente lo habría hecho —murmuró Chanyeol, con una carcajada irónica. Había sido por aquella época cuando había empezado a ver más streams, cuando se había fijado en Aldebarán y su armadura azul por primera vez.

 

—Te lo habría contado. _Quería_ contártelo, pero entonces empezaron los problemas. Llegué al God Tier, combatí allí y… y perdí. Me ocurrió lo mismo que a Kyungsoo: fallé de la noche a la mañana y me acribillaron, y de repente estaba endeudado y fuera de la Liga. Creí que… pensé que aquello iba a ser todo, pero en cuanto me echaron de los combates apareció Longwei y me dijo que debía venderle mi tecnología para saldar mi deuda, que era la única manera si no quería que…

 

Chanyeol frunció el ceño.

 

—Podías haber dicho algo.

 

—No tenía pruebas. Ya has visto cómo son. Si iba a la policía, acabarían por imputarme los cargos por participar en combates ilegales, pero Golden Dragon seguiría siendo intocable. ¿Qué iba a presentar? Sea como fuere, me negué a vender. Les dije que no iba a participar en algo así, que no iba a darles lo que era mío, pero entonces ellos…

 

Chanyeol recordaba las palabras de Longwei y, menos furioso por fin, tomó aire.

 

—¿Con qué te amenazaron?

 

—Me dijeron que iban a hacerte daño —la voz del chico fue casi inaudible, temblorosa—. Que podían hacerte cosas como las que le han hecho a Jongin, y aún peores. Y yo estaba enfadado, y molesto, y no quería vender, pero iban a hacerte daño, y yo no podía dejar que te tocaran, ¿entiendes? Yo me había metido solo en esto, y tú…

 

Baekhyun dejó de hablar, con la vista baja y la respiración alterada. Aldebarán, con su armadura de plata y su confianza en el combate, nunca había dado la impresión de ser pequeño, pero ahora su mejor amigo parecía casi un niño, y Chanyeol alargó los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí, suspiró cuando Baekhyun opuso resistencia, sólo un segundo, pero luego se dejó hacer, hundiéndole el rostro en el cuello y posándole una mano en la cintura. El chico se preguntó qué habría ocurrido de ser la situación al revés – él entrando en la Liga primero, siendo engañado por Longwei. Estaba casi seguro de que, si le hubiesen amenazado con enviar a Baekhyun al hospital, habría vendido Sagittarius.

 

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver ese inspector Minseok en todo esto? —acabó susurrando—. ¿Por qué tenías reuniones secretas con alguien que supongo que está en la policía?

 

—Uhm —Baekhyun se movió, apenas un poco, y sus armaduras chocaron, metal contra metal—. Necesitaba hacer algo, después de que esta Liga se hubiera portado así conmigo, así que indagué, y acabé encontrando a Minseok, y le propuse un trato. Yo entraba en un programa de protección de testigos, uno que me permitiese conservar mi nueva beca, y, a cambio, volvía a meterme en la Liga para recopilar información desde dentro. Estaba claro que Longwei iba a permitirlo: he sido el combatiente que más dinero le dio cuando estaba activo, y a ese hombre lo mueve la codicia. Los datos que viste en mi ordenador son los suyos: ha sido todo lo que le he ido quitando poco a poco, hasta hoy.

 

Chanyeol asintió.

 

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa con Do Kyungsoo? Te vi amenazando y pensé que…

 

Baekhyun se rió, sin humor, contra su pecho.

 

—Piensas lo que piensas porque eres idiota, Park —respondió—. Lo que estaba ocurriendo allí es que teníamos toda la información para inculpar a Longwei menos la última pieza del puzle: una prueba para dejar claro que Golden Dragon extorsionaba a los luchadores derrotados para quedarse con su tecnología. Tenía ya todo lo demás y había estado esperando a que alguien del God Tier cayera, porque el caso estaría cerrado tan pronto como esa persona cooperara. El problema fue que, si bien Do Kyungsoo pareció dispuesto a acogerse a nuestro programa y testificar, lo acabaron amenazando para que vendiera, como a todos, y, como ya sabes, lo acabó haciendo.

 

—Ya veo.

 

—La cuestión era que, si él no quería, podíamos haber seguido esperando. Se trataba de aguardar a que el siguiente objetivo de Longwei en el God Tier cayese, pero…

 

—¿Pero?

 

—A Longwei le gustaba tu Sagittarius, Chanyeol. El siguiente en línea habrías sido tú.

 

—Por eso Aldebarán no hacía más que decirme que me fuera de la Liga, ¿no?

 

—No podía… No podía advertirte de otra forma. No sin decirte quién era yo, o lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería meterte.

 

La mano de Chanyeol se deslizó desde su antebrazo a su cintura, pasando a descansar en el metal pulido entre ésta y su cadera.

 

—Y, perdona que te diga, ¿pero todo eso de seducirme? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante para poder hablarle al oído, y soltando la primera risita sincera en lo que parecía una eternidad cuando su mejor amigo prácticamente dio un brinco entre sus brazos.

 

—No estaba intentando… —comenzó—. Quiero decir, puede que un poco, pero no… En realidad todo es culpa tuya.

 

—¿Cómo que mía?

 

—Cuando apareciste la primera noche en la Liga, yo te había propuesto quedar conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Y me rechazaste, así que fui a la arena, y de repente estabas allí, lanzándote encima de Aldebarán y diciendo que eras su fan. Lo habías preferido a él antes que a mí, así que pensé que si tanto lo querías, iba a dártelo. Y luego ya… supongo que no pude pararlo. Me salía solo, cada vez que te veía.

 

Chanyeol lo apartó de sí, aferrándolo por la cintura para poder mirarlo.

 

—¿Así que técnicamente me estás diciendo que estabas celoso de ti mismo? —preguntó, sonriendo a pesar de todo—. Qué mono, Baek.

 

—Perdona, tú eras el que iba por ahí con Aldebarán de fondo de escritorio, y diciéndome a mí que te gustaba Aldebarán, por no hablar de que le pediste a Aldebarán un beso de victoria en los combates, así que no me vengas ahora con que…

 

—Eh —los dedos de Chanyeol se cerraron con más fuerza en torno al cuero y metal de su cintura, y Baekhyun subió los ojos, confuso—. Cuando le pedí un beso a Aldebarán, y eso fue antes esta noche, por si no te habías dado cuenta ya sabía que eras tú.

 

Baekhyun abrió la boca. La cerró. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y se separó de él.

 

—Sé que esta habitación es claramente un entorno idílico y romántico, pero no voy a tener esta conversación aquí —gruñó, carraspeando—. No… No tuve tiempo de enviarle a Minseok los archivos de Golden Dragon que tenía en el disco duro, pero sí que le mandé un aviso diciendo que venía hasta aquí. Hay un rastreador en mi Com, sabe dónde estamos y que es un sitio peligroso, y probablemente se haya puesto en camino tan pronto como haya recibido la señal de que me han quitado el Comunicador de la muñeca. No sé cuánto más tendremos que esperar, y para cuando vengan muy posiblemente Longwei ya haya inutilizado mi ordenador, pero no tardaremos mucho en estar a salvo.

 

Chanyeol estaba en proceso de asentir con la cabeza cuando recordó algo.

 

—Hay una segunda copia de tus archivos —dijo, y Baekhyun lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hice una copia de todo cuando hackeé tu sistema. Lo guardé todo en la memoria de mi Com.

 

Baekhyun había parecido casi ilusionado por un momento, pero sus hombros volvieron a hundirse en un gesto resignado.

 

—¿El mismo Com que te ha quitado Longwei antes de irse, dices? —repuso—. Eso no nos vale para nada.

 

Chanyeol maldijo en voz baja.

 

—Tenía que haber sacado una copia de seguridad, Baek. Siempre lo hago, pero no estaba pensan…

 

Las palabras se le murieron en los labios cuando, en algún punto a lo lejos, se oyó el sonido alto y seco de lo que a todas luces había sido una explosión. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y la luz amarillenta que todavía brillaba sobre sus cabezas tintineó, apagándose para volver a encenderse de nuevo.

 

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir, apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Baekhyun, que había estado en el centro de la habitación, no tuvo tanta suerte, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, alzando el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

—No puede ser —musitó.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Levantándose, Baekhyun corrió hacia la puerta, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie de metal. Cuando comenzó a empujar de nuevo, intentando hundir los dedos en la finísima hendidura entre las dos hojas, un nuevo estallido lo sacudió todo, haciéndolo encogerse durante un momento antes de volver a empezar a empujar.

 

—¡Yeol, ven aquí! —lo llamó, apremiante, y el chico cruzó la habitación casi corriendo, deteniéndose junto a él con un presentimiento muy, muy negro atenazándole el estómago.

 

—Dime que esas explosiones no son lo que creo que son —rogó. Baekhyun le señaló el suelo a sus pies.

 

—Mira.

 

Por la fina ranura entre la puerta y el suelo había empezado a colarse humo. Un humo grisáceo, denso y muy feo que estaba empezando a hacerse cada vez más espeso.

 

—¿Hay fuego? —susurró Chanyeol, incrédulo—. ¿El edificio está en llamas?

 

—Esto es una antigua fabrica de productos químicos, está llena de depósitos con productos inflamables —replicó Baekhyun, golpeando la puerta con la mano abierta, frustrado, y tratando de introducir los dedos en la hendidura entre las hojas otra vez—. No se me había ocurrido, pero parece obvio viendo cómo es Longwei. Cuando hablaba de protocolos de riesgo y de deshacerse de todos los cabos sueltos más bien hablaba de achicharrarlos. Le ha prendido fuego a este sitio.

 

Chanyeol observó el humo que estaba comenzando a envolverles los pies, incrédulo. La sala de espera de aquel lugar sólo constaba de una planta, y no había ventanas, ni puertas que no fuesen la de salida, firmemente cerrada. No creía que pudieran abrirla.

 

—¿Nos va a _quemar_? ¿Vivos?

 

—Parece que vamos a acabar bien cocidos, dentro de estas armaduras —Baekhyun se rió, pero su rostro estaba pálido como la cal y sus ojos muy negros, muy brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar—. Todo el mundo con acceso a internet habrá podido ver el stream. Saben los combates de la Liga eran aquí, y que el lugar parecía peligroso. Si no encuentran nada, siempre podrá decirse que ha sido un accidente. Si borran mis datos del ordenador, entonces…

 

—¡Mierda! —Chanyeol estampó la mano contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

 

_“No quiero morir aquí, no quiero morir aquí. No quiero que Baek… No puedo…”_

Su mejor amigo lo había empujado para quitarlo de en medio, y seguía intentando separar las hojas de metal de la puerta colando los dedos en la hendidura. El espacio era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, y la puerta estaba muy bien cerrada, así que todo lo que estaba consiguiendo era desgarrarse los guantes de cuero. Chanyeol estaba convencido de que no iba a tardar en hacerse daño en las manos también.

 

_“Tiene que haber algo que…”_

Lo único que le quedaba era la pantalla, y la maraña de cables que había empezado a sacar antes de la parte trasera, así que corrió hacia ella, intentando hacer lo que fuera, _algo_. Seguía habiendo luz eléctrica, que parpadeaba, intermitente, sobre sus cabezas, pero cada vez había más humo en la habitación, y conforme pasaban los minutos el aire era más denso, y él estaba más convencido de que no podría hacer nada.

 

—¡Maldita sea, dejadnos salir de aquí! —estaba gritando Baekhyun, dando golpes con las manos, con los dedos de los guantes rotos, contra la puerta de metal—. ¡Longwei! ¡Minseok! _¡Alguien!_ ¡Mierda, por favor!

 

La espalda de Baekhyun se estaba sacudiendo en algo que parecían sollozos, y Chanyeol dejó abandonados los cables de la pantalla y corrió a donde estaba él, sujetándolo por los hombros con suavidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero el aire se había vuelto tan denso que costaba respirarlo, y la vista estaba empezando a nublársele. Tal vez, si lo intentaran los dos juntos, podrían separar las dos hojas de la puerta. Quizás, si los dos se unieran…

 

—Baek… —comenzó, y su amigo soltó algo entre una voz y un hipido.

 

—Odio a ese hombre. Lo odio, te juro que lo odio. Ojalá pudiera hundirlo, ojalá pudiera acabar con todo esto, ojalá yo… —comenzó a decir. Chanyeol lo atrajo hacia sí, sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas y vio, con algo parecido a la pena, que parte de las uñas se le habían saltado y que había sangre en las yemas de sus dedos. Era una lástima, pero tenían que seguir luchando.

 

—Escúchame, Baek. _Baekhyunnie._ Vamos a volver a intentarlo. Los dos. Tenemos que… —sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por una nueva explosión, un bramido sordo que hizo temblar el suelo y las paredes. Chanyeol se aferró a Baekhyun, cerrando los ojos y sujetándolo, esperando a que todo pasara. Un chirrido ahogado le hizo abrirlos; el claro sonido de metal deslizándose contra metal y, cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, descubrió que las hojas de la puerta se habían separado, abriéndoles el camino hacia una habitación central llena de humo, y que había una figura, silenciosa y quieta, en el umbral.

 

Chanyeol lo reconoció al instante. Sacudió a Baekhyun, que parecía muy aturdido, para que reaccionase.

 

—¿Lynx? —murmuró, incrédulo, sobre el humo y las llamas que estaban devorando las gradas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—El Maestro me ordenó quemarlo todo, pero esto no está bien. Todo tiene un límite, y la vida de dos personas no es algo con lo que quiera tener que cargar —declaró. Sujetaba algo en las manos, y se lo tendió. Chanyeol se dio cuenta al cogerlo de que eran sus cascos, el suyo y el de Baekhyun—. Poneos eso. El filtro de aire ayudará, al menos para limpiar el humo un tanto hasta que salgamos de aquí. La estructura de la fábrica todavía está en pie, pero no tardará mucho en venirse abajo.

 

Baekhyun se puso el casco, en silencio, con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Parecía enfadado, decepcionado pero resuelto. Chanyeol lo miró mientras se encasquetaba su propio casco en la cabeza, y daba la orden a Sagittarius para arrancar. El programa tenía implementados medidores de los filtros de aire, indicadores de las señales vitales.

 

Y él tenía una idea, algo que quería saber.

 

—¿De dónde has sacado estos cascos? ¿Tienes también el Com que me quitó tu amo, o mi minibot?

 

—¿Qué? No. Todo estaba en el despacho de Longwei, encima de las gradas, pero he cogido sólo lo necesario. Por si no te has dado cuenta, el edificio está en llamas, y…

 

Sagittarius estaba inicializándose, y los indicadores estaban volviéndose locos. _Pulso cardíaco alterado. Entorno insano. Respiración irregular. Bajo nivel de oxigeno en sangre._

—Silenciar —murmuró Chanyeol, tan bajo que estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus acompañantes habría podido oírlo. Estaba asustado, y alterado, pero había tenido una idea. Estaba seguro de que Baekhyun no estaría de acuerdo con lo que se le había ocurrido hacer, pero alguien _debía_ hacerlo. Su mejor amigo tenía razón cuando decía que no podía permitirse que Longwei siguiera haciendo algo así. Había que pararlo, y necesitaban hacerlo ahora, y si la única manera de asegurarse de que tenían todas las pruebas era recuperando la memoria de su Com, entonces…—. Oye, Lynx —dijo en alto, empujando a su mejor amigo hacia él. Baekhyun giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no se resistió. No sospechaba nada, y era mejor así—. No me caes demasiado bien pero, ya que has demostrado no ser malo del todo, por favor, ayuda a que Baekhyun salga de una pieza de aquí. Yo tengo algo de lo que encargarme antes.

 

Su mejor amigo se quedó paralizado, girando sobre sus talones de golpe, con la alarma patente en su voz.

 

—¿Cómo que…? —comenzó, pero el chico ya le había dado una palmada en el hombro y había echado a correr, hacia el fuego, hacia las gradas—. ¡Mierda, _Chanyeol_! —lo oyó llamarlo, permitiéndose sonreír un instante por lo alterada que sonaba su voz. Esperaba que Lynx pudiera sacarlo de allí a tiempo.

 

La arena y las gradas estaban en llamas, lenguas de fuego rojas que parecían rugir y consumirlo todo – el suelo, los bancos, las paredes, todo lo que la Liga era y había sido. Chanyeol no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba intentando no pensar. Lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba dar un paso, y otro, y otro más que tenía que ascender por los restos de los escalones de las gradas, llegar hasta el recinto cerrado desde el que Longwei siempre veía los combates antes de que todo se le viniera encima.

 

_“Esto no va a tener sentido si muero aquí,”_ se repitió, tratando de creerse sus propios pensamientos mientras seguía subiendo, mientras esquivaba los cascotes y entraba, por fin, al despacho.

 

—¿Dónde demonios está? —susurró, aunque fuera sólo por la necesidad de escuchar su propia voz, aunque fuera distorsionada. Los indicadores de Sagittarius se habían vuelto locos, y parpadeaban en su campo de visión en cadenas de luces rojo, verde y azul, mareándolo. La habitación ante él, por suerte, no era demasiado grande, y ni Longwei ni Lynx, o quien quiera que hubiera dejado todo aquello allí, se había molestado en esconder lo que él estaba buscando.

 

¿Para qué, si iba a arder de todas formas?

 

Su Com y el de Baekhyun estaban encima de la mesa; su bot, caído en el suelo. Agachándose y ahogando una tos (no podía respirar, maldita sea), el chico se ató los dos comunicadores en torno a la muñeca y, tras un instante de duda, aferró su minibot y se levantó, dispuesto a echar a correr hacia la salida.

 

Cuando volvió a salir a la habitación principal, el fuego era colosal. Vistas desde arriba, las llamas parecían consumirlo todo: el suelo y las paredes, los bancos de madera y las vigas del techo. El pasillo ante él, que bajaba hasta el nivel inferior cruzando las gradas, y de ahí lo llevaría directo a la salida, estaba casi infranqueable, pero Chanyeol no tenía _tiempo_ de pararse a pensar en otra ruta teniendo en cuenta que toda la estructura del edificio parecía temblar, así que confió en la calidad de su armadura para protegerlo del calor y, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello, echó a correr escaleras abajo.

 

Todo se convirtió en un borrón rojo y negro a su paso, y el trató de no pensar en nada que no fuera seguir, avanzar, _salir de allí_. Estaba cada vez más cerca, a sólo unos pasos de la arena, del pasillo exterior, de la salida, y ya casi podía sentir el aire fresco en la piel, ver el cielo nocturno, escuchar a Baekhyun llamándolo, y…

 

Fue entonces cuando el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies, una punzada del dolor le atravesó el tobillo, como un lanzazo, y todo su cuerpo se precipitó rodando escaleras abajo.

 

—¡Mierda!

 

Los sensores de Sagittarius habían vuelto a enloquecer, no podía respirar bien a causa del humo y la pierna izquierda, atrapada debajo del resto de su cuerpo en una posición grotesca, lo estaba matando, pero Chanyeol comprendió, tan pronto como hubo recuperado el control de sus miembros, de que seguía vivo.

 

_“Tengo que salir de aquí,”_ se dijo, tanteando el terreno a su alrededor para tratar de levantarse y encontrando allí a su minibot. Lo sujetó con fuerza, sin querer dejarlo allí. Aquel cacharro había sido su compañero de pelea después de todo. _“Tengo que… Tengo…”_

Le costó un trabajo casi inhumano levantarse, y mucho más avanzar. Debía de haberse torcido el tobillo, porque el dolor lo estaba matando, pero al menos aquello le servía para permanecer consciente, para recordarle que seguía de una pieza, y que tenía que continuar andando. Ni Longwei ni la Liga iban a poder con él.

 

—Sagittarius —susurró, tratando de entretenerse con algo al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, la mente se le nublaba—. Lístame las funciones activas en este momento. Háblame. Activa el sistema de voz.

 

“Las condiciones ambientales son adversas,” replicó la voz metálica en su oído, y Chanyeol quiso reírse. Y tanto que adversas. El mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, pero él estaba cerca. “El nivel de sincronía es bajo. Las funciones de combate están activas al veinte por ciento. Los indicadores de señales vitales han empezado a dañarse. No es posible detectar el punto cardíaco ya. Se comprueba realizar un chequeo de su estado en la próxima revisión. El filtro de aire está activo. El campo de fuerza se encuentra inestable, pero activo.”

 

Chanyeol asintió, desorientado, dando un paso, y otro más. Recordó, casi con cariño, cuando pensaba que lo más complicado que podía pasarle en su vida era que Baekhyun hubiera diseñado un campo de fuerza para minibots. Qué bonito.

 

_“Venga, vamos.”_

 

Ya estaba en el pasillo final. Podía ver la salida, al fondo. La luz anaranjada de la ciudad y dos figuras, diminutas, detenidas delante la puerta doble de entrada, abierta del todo por primera vez desde que él había llegado allí.

 

—¡Yeol! —gritó alguien, y el chico reconoció la voz como la de Baekhyun. No sonaba distorsionada, así que había debido de quitarse el casco. Eso estaba bien, quería decir que ya estaba fuera.

 

_“Ya voy,”_ quiso decir. Abrió la boca para hacerlo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente seguro, contento.

 

Casi no oyó el sonido sordo tras él, no lo sintió hasta que todo el edificio pareció temblar, sobre él, bajo él, a su alrededor. Hacía más calor, de pronto, las llamas en torno a él parecían más altas.

 

—¡Ha explotado otro depósito! —dijo una voz, alguien que no era Baekhyun, Lynx quizá, pero Chanyeol no entendía. Podía sentir el calor aumentando tras él, la fuerza de la onda expansiva acercándose, casi a cámara lenta, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

 

Iba a morir, se dijo. _Iba a morir._ Aquello lo iba a alcanzar, e iba a tragárselo a cincuenta metros escasos de la salida. Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire, sin saber qué hacer, caminando todavía, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa. Todo era calma, el crepitar de las llamas, la pausa previa al estallido de la tormenta.

 

Entonces fue cuando oyó a una voz gritar.

 

—¡Chanyeol! ¡Sal de ahí! _¡Chanyeol!_

Claro. Baekhyun. El chico que era el príncipe de la arena, y el mejor estudiante de la universidad. Su mejor amigo, el que invertía todo su tiempo en diseñar robots bomberos y basureros. Ese Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol sonrió. Apenas había pasado un segundo, la explosión se le venía encima, pero él sabía qué era lo único que podía hacer.

 

—Sagittarius —susurró con voz ronca—. Activa el campo de fuerza. Radio de un metro. Máxima potencia.

 

El chico todavía conservaba a su minibot entre los dedos. _Gracias a dios,_ pensó, mientras el pequeño androide se iluminaba, mientras desprendía una luz que pareció tragárselo al mismo tiempo que una, dos, tres explosiones reverberaban en sus oídos, que la onda expansiva lo alcanzaba y la fuerza del impacto lo lanzaba por los aires, pasillo adelante, directamente al exterior.

 

El impacto fue brutal, el minibot se le escapó de entre los dedos y las plancha de metal de la armadura se le clavaron en la espalda, en la parte trasera de loa brazos y las piernas, amortiguadas por el cuero pero doliendo igual. Sagittarius, en su cabeza, pitó y se apagó con un chisporroteo, dejándolo a él solo, tumbado sobre el suelo y sin poder ver nada, pero respirando, _vivo._

 

Lo había conseguido. Había logrado salir.

 

Estaba fuera.

 

—¡Chanyeol! —la voz que lo llamaba sonó amortiguada, y el chico no supo de dónde venía hasta que sintió peso sobre su cuerpo, y unas manos que se deslizaban hasta su nuca, abriéndole el casco arruinado con cuidado. Chanyeol parpadeó cuando la oscuridad de su visor roto dio paso a la luz de las estrellas, y al rostro de Baekhyun sobre el suyo, pálido y asustado—. Yeol…

 

—Baekhyunnie —el chico estaba desorientado, cansado y débil, pero estaba contento. Contento de verlo. Porque su mejor amigo estaba fuera, y los dos estaban bien—. Baekhyunnie. Tengo que confesarte que me porté mal. Instalé… Instalé tu tecnología de campos de fuerza en mi bot.

 

Baekhyun soltó algo parecido a un hipido, observándolo con unos ojos muy negros, sin moverse de encima de él.

 

—Chanyeol —volvió a susurrar, como si no pudiera creerse aquello, o le pareciera increíble que él estuviera sonriendo como un idiota. Tenía que ser eso, sí, tenía que ser eso.

 

—Pero mira, Baek, hemos ganado —susurró, sintiendo que, ahora que todo estaba bien, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, que necesitaba dormir—. Tengo mi Com. Tengo las pruebas. Lo hemos conseguido; estamos vivos.

 

**Epílogo – Después del Combate.**

—¿A que no sabéis qué? —Baekhyun sonaba animado, muy animado, y Baekhyun trató de maniobrar con las muletas para girarse a mirarlo. Parecía mentira que, en una sociedad en la que se podían controlar robots con la mente, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido crear un método de transporte económico y eficiente para los pobres desgraciados que tenían una torcedura en el tobillo como él.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jongin a su lado, estabilizando a Chanyeol sobre su pie bueno antes de sonreír.

 

Baekhyun estaba radiante. Por fin, el día de la exposición había llegado y había pasado, y el chico se había vestido con su traje bueno (Armani, regalo de su abuela) y se había dedicado a revolotear por delante de su stand desde la mañana a la noche, explicándoles a todos los interesados con una sonrisa lo que hacían sus robots basureros y bomberos, como su proyecto de infraestructura ciudadana podía ser útil y comercialmente viable y las maneras en las que él podría desarrollarlo, si le daban la oportunidad.

 

Chanyeol seguía débil, con vendas alrededor de sus lesiones en brazos, piernas y espalda y el tobillo escayolado, y había sido Baekhyun el primero que le había dicho que se quedara en casa (“por fin tienes una excusa para faltar a todas las actividades económicas posibles: aprovéchala”), pero él se había negado. No todos los días el flamante novio de uno tenía un lugar de honor en la exposición de robótica más prestigiosa del país, y él no pensaba perderse la oportunidad de estar ahí.

 

—Parece que voy a recibir dos ofertas. _Dos._ Una, si tengo suerte, del mismo Gobierno. ¿No es estupendo? Estoy seguro de que voy a poder continuar con el proyecto el año que viene. _Lo van a comercializar._

 

—Vaya, sí que es estupendo —lo felicitó Jongin y Kyungsoo, que estaba muy quieto y con su traje negro perfectamente planchado a su lado, asintió y se dignó a sonreír—. Me alegro por ti, Baek.

 

—¿Quién habría dicho que los robots basureros podían tener tanto futuro? —añadió Chanyeol con una carcajada, y Baekhyun alzó el puño, observándolo con una ceja arqueada.

 

—Quédate calladito, Park. Mis robots basureros son lo mejor de esta exposición. Te pegaría en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes por llevar un año cuestionándolo pero me contendré, teniendo en cuenta que sigues convaleciente.

 

La sonrisa que le dirigió Chanyeol fue cualquier cosa menos arrepentida. No es como si pudiera evitarlo: estaba contento.

 

—Si yo no lo dudo. Les debo mucho a tus campos de fuerza, pero eso no quita que tu concepto de infraestructura ciudadana sea indigno.

 

—Tú sí que eres indigno —musitó Baekhyun, antes de hacer una pausa y mirarlos a todos, uno a uno, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios—. Tenía más cosas que deciros —añadió—. He hablado con Minseokkie. Me han dicho que finalmente han conseguido extraer la mayoría de los documentos del Com de Chanyeol, y si le sumamos a eso la confesión de Kyungsoo y la demanda que ha interpuesto por amenazas, creen que tienen las pruebas suficientes como para investigar a Golden Dragon y a todos sus directivos.

 

El interpelado asintió, con su expresión neutra habitual, pero con los restos de una sonrisa todavía bailándole en los labios.

 

—Me han dicho que tal vez sea posible recuperar los derechos sobre la tecnología que vendí. Tal vez así pueda presentarme a la exposición el próximo año.

 

—Aprovéchate. No es como si ahora pudiera volver a amenazarte nadie. Golden Dragon va a caer, y tú estás bajo el programa de protección de testigos.

 

Todos ellos lo estaban, ahora. Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo y el propio Chanyeol. Había sido el inspector Kim Minseok quien había empezado a trabajar en serio en todo aquel caso, pero ahora la policía al completo parecía estar cooperando para parar la Liga de una vez por todas. Tenían los datos de Baekhyun, la denuncia de Kyungsoo. Tenían las declaraciones de Lynx – Luhan, un estudiante chino que había trabajado para Longwei desde que había aprendido cómo se manejaba un robot, y que conocía los procedimientos internos – y todo parecía haber acabado bien, mejor de lo que esperaban.

 

—Parece mentira que ya no vaya a haber más Liga —comentó Jongin mientras Baekhyun ocupaba su sitio al lado de Chanyeol, y el grupo al completo comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia la cafetería del recinto de la exposición. El sol se estaba poniendo al otro lado de los cristales y el ambiente ajetreado que había reinado en la sala de muestras durante roda la mañana se había disuelto en una atmósfera tranquila, relajada—. Después de todos los años en los que hemos estado fugándonos para pelear, se me va a hacer raro que ya no haya más combates, ni más streams, ni más escapadas a los suburbios.

 

Chanyeol pensó en Sagittarius, en cómo había decidido que, una vez se recuperase, iba a empezar a trabajar en ella de nuevo, intentando buscarle un claro uso comercial. Estaba seguro de poder implementarla en algún proyecto que llevar a la exposición el año siguiente. Se encontraba convencido de que podría _ganar_ , y por ende conseguir un buen contrato también, allí. Como aparentemente había hecho Baekhyun aquel año, si todo iba bien.

 

—Bueno, en algún momento tenía que acabar —respondió—. Nos hacemos mayores, chicos. Todo esto no podía durar para siempre.

 

El grupo llegó a la cafetería, asentándose en una mesa junto a la entrada, y Jongin observó a Baekhyun ayudando a sentarse a Chanyeol, con un brillo divertido tras los ojos.

 

—No puedo decir que lo lamente mucho —comentó—. Salvo por una cosa. Es lo único que voy a echar de menos, la verdad. Y es a Chanyeol siendo fan de Aldebarán.

 

El chico estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

 

— _¿Qué?_

—Dime, Yeol, ¿qué se siente al saber que has logrado salir con el chico de tus sueños por partida doble? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Sabes? Hubo un momento en el que me tenías preocupado. Estabas debatiéndote entre los dos de una manera adorable: está claro que Baekhyun era Baekhyun, pero al otro le mirabas el culo, y…

 

—¡Por dios, Jongin, lo mío con Al era platónico! ¡Yo no le miraba el culo a nadie!

 

—Claro que no —su amigo le lanzó una mirada perfectamente inocente, y Chanyeol se preguntó con total seriedad si en algún momento le habría hecho algo, porque aquello, con él todavía herido y Baekhyun sentado ahí, delante de él, parecía más una especie de venganza que una conversación normal—. Para tu información, Yeol, tengo en mi poder ciertas… capturas de pantalla de mensajes de tu persona hacia mí hablando de Aldebarán en un contexto que en absoluto puede considerarse como platónico.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Sacaste _capturas de pantalla?_

 

—Sí —dijo Jongin sin más, y Chanyeol creyó que no añadiría nada más, y que la cosa acabaría ahí, pero el que entró en la conversación entonces fue Baekhyun, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios curvados en una sonrisa angelical que era tan preciosa como rematadamente falsa.

 

—Vaya, Jongin, así que mi señor novio estaba hablando de Aldebarán, ¿eh? ¿Y qué era lo que decía, si puede saberse?

 

—Creo que en realidad _no_ puede saberse —murmuró Chanyeol, pero Jongin lo ignoró por completo.

 

—Uhm, veamos. Estoy casi seguro de que lo que tengo en mente lo dijo estando borracho pero, ¿sabes algo de ese lema que tenía Yeol cuando iba a pelear en los combates en la calle, antes de entrar a la Liga? Era algo que solía repetir mucho, algo así como que la técnica para ganar consiste en “ya sabes, frenar primero, y acelerar después” —explicó. Baekhyun parecía inusualmente interesado, pero Chanyeol sabía a dónde estaba yendo todo aquello e intentó detenerlo. Habría saltado encima de Jongin por encima de la mesa para hacer que se callara, pero seguía medio vendado de la cabeza hasta los pies, con un tobillo escayolado y muletas, así que ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la silla y se quedó sentado, gesticulando—. Pues bien, tengo ciertas capturas en imagen que me ayudan a atestiguar que Park Chanyeol, aquí presente, hizo cierto comentario relativo a ese lema y a Aldebarán, de una naturaleza, digamos que bastante… inapropiada. En concreto, lo que vino a decir, y cito textualmente, era que, con lo bien que le quedaba la armadura, Aldebarán podía venir a frenar primero y a acelerar después sentado encima de…

 

Chanyeol golpeó la mesa delante de él con las palmas de las dos manos.

 

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —exclamó, volviéndose luego hacia a Baekhyun. Recordaba a su novio enfadándose, antes, cada vez que se mencionaba a Aldebarán, y juraba por todo lo sagrado que como sus mensajes de borracho acabaran en discusión iba a estrangular a Jongin con una muleta—. Te juro que yo no… Baek…

 

Como era de esperar, el chico lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño cerrado, suave. Contra todo pronóstico, se echó a reír, con una risa tan clara que Chanyeol perdió todas las ganas de seguir protestando.

 

—Por favor. Ya te he dicho que no te pego porque estás convaleciente pero por dios, Yeol —replicó, inclinándose contra él en su silla, ahogando las carcajadas contra su hombro. Chanyeol había empezado a respirar cuando lo sintió moverse, respirar contra su oído y volver a hablar—. Pero no me tientes, ¿quieres? En algún momento te recuperarás del todo, y yo todavía tengo armaduras de repuesto guardadas en casa.

 

Chanyeol dio un respingo y lo miró, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

 

—¿Cómo demonios puedes pasar de… modo Baekhyun a modo Aldebarán en dos segundos? —susurró, en tono casi acusador.

 

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros, con los mechones del flequillo, todavía demasiado largo, cayéndole sobre los ojos.

 

—No lo sé —declaró—. Pero estoy seguro de que a ti te gusta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Como curiosidad, decir que el concepto de mecánica de peleas de minibots que aparece en esta historia está ligeramente inspirado en las peleas de robots del principio de Big Hero 6.
> 
> Si os ha gustado el fic, me haría ilusión que me dejarais un comentario en Livejournal o por aquí para darme vuestra opinión <3
> 
> ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia!


End file.
